How To Ask For Forgiveness
by TheBlackbirdCalls
Summary: A man finds his girlfriend, Weiss, in a hard-to-explain situation. Luckily, he's in a forgiving mood and she's more than willingly to apologize. Things escalate to smut.
1. How To Ask For Forgiveness

**This story has two versions, one told in first person, and one told from the perspective of a nameless male (this one). Should it interest you, the alternate version is here:** /works/6065050

"I told you, he kissed me!" Weiss declared in an indignant tone, off put by an accusation. "We were partners for a project, we were working on it in the park, and then suddenly he kissed me! I'd never cheat on you with a guy like him," she said. continuing with a very annoyed glare, any sense of sincerity overshadowed by her blunt attitude.

"It took you long enough to break away. I saw you; you held it and you even closed your eyes. You liked it. You like him," said the man standing before the person he, at least until a very recent point, considered his girlfriend. "Now, who is he and do I need to deal with you or him?"

He thinks back to earlier that day. He was walking around the park for no particular purpose other than to pick up his girlfriend of several months, Weiss. Enjoying the serene calm of the breeze, he happened across her sitting dangerously close to a random student – male, flirtatious, and well within her range of attraction. After several jealous seconds, he noticed the copious amounts of textbooks and notes between them, and he released a sigh of relief. That is, until he took three steps towards them and was met with the scene that brought him to where he is now; the man had softly grasped Weiss by her cheek and drew her towards his lips, bringing her into a close and passionate kiss. He would be more than willing to accept her argument that the boy was the sole instigator if not for her noticeably confused face changing into a welcome blush, then for her to close eyes for several seconds before an angry grunt caused her to push him away with a slap. To make it worse, her new friend saw the figure now before him, deduced the situation in a matter of milliseconds, then ran as fast as his genius mind told him to after he hastily grabbed his backpack. After a few brief and meaningless stutters, Weiss collected the scattered notes left behind, calmly placed them in her backpack, and noted that people were around and beginning to turn their heads. A quick and silent trip later, he stood before her in a secluded room, waiting for her to convince him not to dump her.

"He's in my class, we had a project, and he thought he could get lucky. Personally I think he's a bit annoying, and clearly he doesn't understand boundaries. Everyone should know we're dating by this point," she said softly, her face turning away with a pout as it reddened slightly with her words. "How dare he? And how dare you accuse me of not being faithful!?"

"I'm hesitant to believe you. And you virulently defending yourself like this isn't exactly helping. You didn't break away until you noticed me," the man retorted, face setting in a stern hardness, tone matching as his voice raised.

In his heightened sense of awareness and anger, he thought back to all the times she looked at other people, exaggerating her lust in his mind. Each face became that of her project partner, sans that one time he was convinced she was checking out an attractive girl in the class he shared with her who happened to have a shorter skirt than usual. He was and is willing to let that one slide, as he took part in the gazing himself, much to her annoyed, yet understanding chagrin. The man notes she forgave him for that, even saying she didn't blame him, and he begins to simmer down a bit, cursing his hormones as he begins to feel blood rushing downward. Sex was not something he wanted on his mind, considering the growing possibility of losing his beautiful and up until this point willing partner, whom he had shared a reasonable amount of intimate time with.

"Please just calm down a bit."

"It's hard to calm down when the person I've told too many secrets to starts swapping spit with some prick in her history class. Were you planning on telling me if I wasn't there?"

"Not if you were going to get like this! You're taking this way too seriously!" She screamed, back on the defensive as her eyes grew sharper.

"You say that as if I've done something wrong!" he said, his voice raising again. "You're the guilty party here. Are there any other project partners I should know about?"

"No! And there weren't to begin with!"

"Convince me otherwise."

"In the months we've been together, have I ever done anything more than look at another guy? You've helped yourself to a few glances at Yang, so you can't blame me for that. Don't pretend you're subtle about it; she sure isn't."

Weiss crossed her arms, closed her eyes and lifted her chin. Her face was defiant and upturned, waiting for a response. She looked powerful, even if she was significantly shorter than the man in front of her. Whether due to her defined and attractive stature or the reminder of her teammate's substantial cleavage, he felt more blood rushing towards his quickly rising erection. His pants felt significantly tighter as he reminded himself that she has been faithful without a doubt up until this point.

"...No, you haven't. With the amount of exposed abs in this city, I can't exactly hold it against you. Still, you're going to have to do some make up work, because I never locked lips with your walking cocktease of a teammate, willingly or otherwise."

"As if you'd say no," she giggled, voice calming as she opened her eyes and relaxed her hands slightly. "Though I'd wish she wouldn't answer the door when she's half..." she started as she casually glanced downward, her eyes quickly being drawn to her boyfriend's bulging zipper, "...naked."

A coy smile slowly spread across her face as it reddened. Her posture relaxed as she suddenly lit up with renewed enthusiasm, eyes being forcibly torn from the man's pelvis.

"Maybe there's a way that I can remind you that you deserve me..." she mewled seductively as she drew close to his body and traced a finger down his chest, stopping before the belt. "Why don't we have a little date night? And depending on whether or not you... forgive me," she pauses, locking her eyes with his, "I may just forgive you for not trusting me more."

Her words took a while to reach him. Even after all this time spent with her, he had never seen her more... ambitious. He reverted control of his body back to his brain and considered his next words carefully.

"You're paying, but I can get behind this, among other things."

"Oh, a double entendre... Deal, but don't get too ahead of yourself. Why don't I go get dressed? Give me an hour."

The man felt significantly better about his day and his relationship with Weiss.

An hour and some later, the man, significantly better dressed, stood outside Team RWBY's dorm with a renewed enthusiasm about life. A third series of knocks was met with more cries of, "Just a second!" before the door was finally opened to an equally dressed up Weiss; her hair was up even more than usual, her make up bringing out the best features of her face (though the man never did mind the scar to begin with), and her dress was white and tight and something to behold. With a wave goodbye, she sashayed out the door, cheekily smiling as she winked at her partner for the night and allowed an excellent view of her rear. The highlighted hips swung back and forth, intentionally more than usual as a starting gift. The man peeked his head through the door and say a quick hey to Ruby, Blake and... a half dressed Yang that made no attempt to cover her near bursting bra. He was certain she was making to squeeze her perfect tits for him specifically, but reminding himself of his past conversation and his potential future, he ducked out before giving Weiss more reasons to not be pleased, even if she's the one on the wrong side.

"I swear Blondie's after me. Shame I'm a one girl kind of guy," he said with a smirk, grabbing said girl around her accentuated waist.

"Watch yourself. Tonight, I'm making sure you realize that I'm a one guy kind of girl," Weiss replied, somewhat annoyed.

With a significantly lighter atmosphere accompanying the trip to the downtown locale of Vale, the man and his girlfriend arrived at a fancy restaurant, got seated, and enjoyed a pleasant time as a couple. Flirtatious remarks bounced between the two of them as the man began to forget why he was angry to begin with, least of all due to the subtle hints aimed at him regarding what lay beneath the already slinkier than normal dress. Between waiters rushing in and around their seats, he reached below the tablecloth and elicited a few yelps from a reddening Weiss as he gently rubbed her thighs, much to her combined chagrin and pleasure.

The night passed on better than either of the two would have expected, and soon they found themselves back on campus. Alone. The man thanked any and all gods that his other team members promised to stay out for the night. His teasing and toying over the course of dinner had accomplished the goal it was meant to; Weiss' face shone bright red as she near wriggled around as she stood, clearly horny and needing.

"Why don't I freshen up a bit?" she started, in between mismatched, heavy breaths.

"And maybe get a bit more comfortable?" Without waiting for answer, she dropped her purse on a desk and headed into the bathroom.

Almost out of habit, the man checked his scroll to try and save some of his excitement for as long as Weiss felt he needed to. Deleting a few odd messages, he stumbled as he came across one from Yang headlined, "About Weiss..." that was sent shortly after the two had left. Clicking on it, it expanded and allowed itself to be read.

"She told us about what happened today. She also told us that this wasn't the first time, and it felt like it wasn't the last, either. She's my teammate and my friend, but that isn't something that you should do to a person. I don't know if you want to talk about it with her over wherever your going, but I'm telling you this because you need to know."

He closed the message without replying and manually steadied his hastening breath. A knock from the bathroom cut him off before he could form a proper thought on his next move. The decision was made easier as his lying, cheating girlfriend stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but lace and frills.

Her hair, usually set in the high, off-center ponytail was instead drawn tightly back behind her head, drawing all of her hair out of her face. The thinnest white straps held up minuscule white triangles that covered soft, white skin. On either side, slightly pink circles formed points, her erect nipples peeking through the fabric. Excess cloth drips down from the edges, forming a needless but appreciated trim. A completely transparent skirt technically covered a pair of lacy white panties, and a quick turn and flourish revealed a negligible thong. Long white stockings graced her legs as she started slowly stepping forward.

"How do I look?" she said, acting as if she couldn't tell.

The man's arousal overwhelmed his anger, but only for a moment. A plan formed in his head that satisfied both his primal urges and his need for immediate vengeful action. He took full advantage of the fact that she was still willing to "forgive" him without a second thought. She was consenting, after all, and grand ambitions require a bit on both sides. He would question how far she would go to earn his forgiveness, but the lingerie was new, purchased for a certain purpose, and was clearly about to serve said purpose.

"Why don't you turn around for a bit? Something about that skirt..."

As she obliged with a giggle, he went about setting his scroll to record and propped it up in the best angle of his bed space that he could get, but not before grabbing a prolonged intro shot of her shapely body for the future.

"Come here."

"I intend to," she said, carefully calculating each step in the most erotic walk she could manage with her current heart rate. She made for her partner's neck and traced down, kissing his collarbone as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Something wrong?" she questioned, noticing her pleasure's disparate enthusiasm to her scantily clad form as she raised her head. "Normally you're a bit more grabby."

"Why don't we try something else?" he responded, darting his eyes downward towards the bulge in his pants.

Her face proceeded to glow red as it turned into a smug smirk. Understanding the message, she lowered her arms and did away with the intrusive belt, tossing it to the ground. With a flourishing shimmy, she wriggled out of her negligible panties, leaving the transparent skirt. Her bra came next, falling to the ground as she undid a zipper. Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Corporation, now stood before a man and, unbeknownst to her, a camera, functionally naked, driving for sex, and lowering the man's pants.

The man's erection sprung forth as his boxers were removed, dangerously close to Weiss' lowering face as she bent over. He placed a hand on her head and pushed downward, forcibly.

"Oh, I see... I'd say you earned it, making me feel all special," she responded, lowering herself gently to her knees, directed by her partner's hand. "I have something special for you, in fact." She reached over and grabbed her purse, searched around for a few seconds, then retrieved several neatly cut gemstones. "I'm not too good at casting without a bit of Dust, so I made sure to grab some extra. Tell me when you're ready."

Before the man could question her further, she began. Gripping the Dust in one hand, she used the other to grab the prominent shaft before directing her mouth around it. As the organ's owner attempted to check that his scroll was still recording, he was suddenly overcome with pleasure and reeled back. His throbbing erection burned with ecstasy as Weiss wrapped her face around it, making sure no part went without being massaged by her lips. Not forgetting his mission, the man overcame his urge to do so, grabbed his scroll and made sure to get every conceivable angle of the heiress mid-blowjob. His free hand found the back of her head and directed it further, drawing it back and forth as he pushed and pulled her ponytail to muffled cries of pleasure and pain.

Finding himself close to finishing after several joy-filled minutes, the man placed the scroll back on the dresser, angled it just right once more, then tapped the side of Weiss' head to denote his incoming climax. Without skipping a beat, she raised some of the Dust she had grabbed, causing a black circle to appear around the man's waist and lower to his knees before disappearing, passing through Weiss' face and the contents of her mouth. In a way he couldn't fully explain, he felt his erection... Extend. As it burst into the mouth of the person it was currently occupying, the pleasure of the orgasm rang out through the man's entire body before holding itself there. He had seen this use of her Semblance before, but never in this way; occasionally when fighting, his sexual partner summoned a glyph that ended up slowing down her opponent, but now her hereditary gift is being used to prolong the climax of his own hereditary gift. For several times longer than normal, the pure bliss of completion took hold over his body. He managed to keep standing purely out of willpower as Weiss withdrew from her work, liquid dropping out of her grinning lips, pleased by her pleasing.

"I'm going to take a minute to clean up," she declared after swallowing the contents of her mouth, lapping up the dribble. "Why don't you recharge, and then it can be my turn?"

Wiping her face, she raised more Dust and summoned a glowing gold glyph underneath her freshly emptied partner. Instantly, he felt the strength returning to his body as his internal clock charged forward. He recalled that she refers to this as, "Haste," and he felt the effects work as he once again stared at her exposed ass through the transparent skirt as she disappeared behind the bathroom door. Despite having just emptied himself, he felt his erection climb up once more.

"Ready!" she gleefully shouted as she tossed open the door after several minutes. The excitement of the man before her throbbed harder as he looked upon her with one arm cupping her breasts and the other reaching under her skirt and toying with her glistening womanhood. As she drew close, he tore off the transparent cloth with a single swift motion, and she responded with a pleasant gasp.

"It was getting in the way," he declared to shining, lustful eyes as he threw Weiss to the bed as she reveled in his control. Still standing, he pushed her legs aside and started at her waist, listening to her mewl as he worked his hands around her hips, teasing fingers drawing lower and lower before returning upward. Her lower body glistened from the lust coming from her as he drew his fingers up her body, stopping at her breasts.

"Not.. just yet," Weiss managed in between heavy gasps for breath. With a small flourish, another embroidered golden circle appeared under her, further hastening her breathing as she sped up her body. As the man gently brushed her small breasts and drew over her nipples, she involuntarily responded with several high pitched, sped up moans of joy hastened by her glyphs.

Egged on by her vocalizations, the man inserted himself into Weiss, her legs wrapping around his waist in a soft vice. Instantly, she responded by stifling her screams as her body began rhythmically moving, pleasuring both herself and her partner as they shared each other. Removing his hands from her breasts, he ran them through her silken white hair and removed the clip holding her ponytail. Her snowy locks fell over her face in a perfect mess as he tossed the clip aside. She managed to force a few noises that resembled, "Harder," to which he responded by grabbing the freshly released hair and pulling as tight as he could as he thrusted further into her several times. Her ecstasy began overtaking her as she let loose several, unhindered cries of pleasure, likely reaching across the entirety of the campus.

"Keep going! I'm almost there!" Weiss screamed as her joy began to feel his own climax reaching the limit. She tried to raise her arm to cast something, but the man pinned her arm to the bed, preventing her from doing so. Wordlessly, he removed his shaft from her womanhood and drew her ear to his mouth to gasps of protest. As she squirmed in unfulfilled pleasure, he whispered into her ear.

"Yang messaged me about your conversation regarding your new friend. Now, I want you to beg for my forgiveness and your pleasure. But first, let me let you forgive me," the man demanded to a mewling Weiss, who drew back in shock, shame and lust. Still writhing from her hastened desire to orgasm, she shakily dropped to the ground as her eyes narrowed sorrowfully from understanding and once again began pleasuring the man with her mouth, wrapping it around his member covered in her own fluids without question. As he felt himself about to climax again from the heightened speed motions of her mouth and free hand, he released her other, shaking arm and watched as she cast again, drawing out his climax to sonorous levels of length and pleasure. Her mouth filled and overflowed again as he released into her and lifted her back onto bed, satisfied with her work. She wriggled uncontrollably in her unfulfilled state, hot liquid dripping from her mouth as she swallowed her controller's load for the second time.

"Beg," the man demanded, placing his hands on her hips and tracing small circles acrossher trembling body.

"Please," she begged, mewls of pleasure returning as her sex was teased.

"More."

"Please! I'm so close!" she squirmed.

"More."

"I made a mistake! I should never have thought about cheating on you!" she struggled to say in between throes of joy and expectancy.

"Closer."

"I can probably convince Yang to join us next time! I'll never think about going behind your back ever again! Now please let me!" she gasped out as the man drew ever closer to her trembling womanhood.

"I'm fine with this, but I'm not letting you off — get off — that easy. You finish," the fulfilled said as he removed his hands from her quivering body. "And say my name for the camera. Don't worry, this is between us, unless you feel like lying again." He grabbed his scroll and pointed it at the ivory form as she trembled, capturing her gorgeous nude state, trapped in a begging non-climax.

Attempting to stare in disbelief, Weiss resigned herself to her well-deserved fate, stared her boyfriend in the eyes with a look of passion, lust, and regret, then moved her hastened hand towards her glistening thighs. Her other arm cupped her breast and started toying with her nipple as she reached a finger into herself, moaning in a now unrestrained masturbation.

The grinning man captured the perfect image recording of Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, pleasuring herself while screaming his name. She climaxed almost immediately due to her glyph enhanced sensitivity and speed, attempting to cover the brunt of her cry with her free hand. Taking full advantage of her haste state, she continued rubbing herself. Climaxing several more times, she screamed her partner's name over and over again, all while maintaining eye contact with both the man before her and his scroll. As her back arched for the final time, she plopped down onto the bed with tears of joy in her eyes before turning to him once again. She spent several minutes staring at his form as her body recovered from the overload of pleasure, naked body in a pure, unrestricted view, soft skin shining white, lower parts glistening.

"I'm done. I don't think I can go on," whimpered the nude figure before the man in a pleasant tone as she adjusted herself to lay on her stomach and faced him, feet waving casually in the air and hands propping her face up. "I meant what I said; I'm not going to think about other people, especially not after seeing you so... Commanding. It felt good to be someone else's for a bit. And you were so powerful about it."

The man tore his eyes away from her exposed body and stopped recording. He hiked up his pants, zipped up, moved a chair next to the bed and sat down. "I'm starting to forgive you, but it's going to take a bit more than you masturbating for me to trust you fully again."

"Would talking to Yang help? Seeing as she understands the situation."

"She would help a significant amount."

"I'll see if I can convince her. Want to make out?"

"Considering the contents of your mouth, that can wait," the man grinned as Weiss turned bright red and flustered. He laughed and began petting her hair lovingly, almost forgetting that she was naked on his bed in a moment of intimacy. Her current form was that of satisfaction, glory, and picturesque romance, yet felt comforting and surprisingly non-sexual with the context removed; the pair sat in a way that they wished could last ages more, least of all because of the nudity on one part. She finally snorted in response after fully grasping the meaning of what was said, embarrassed, but laughed regardless.

"Taking it on the chin?"

"Watch yourself, boy."

The man felt significantly better about his day and his relationship with Weiss.


	2. How To Win A Bet

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that," Yang responded, a step away from laughing.

"I did something bad," started Weiss, face significantly pinker than normal, "And I want you to help me fix it. By... You know..."

"By sleeping with him?" Yang pointed at the man standing next to Weiss, grinning widely.

"In... a threesome, yes," Weiss responded in a near whisper, completely incapable of looking at her teammate and nervously twiddling her fingers.

Yang eyed the man up and down after laughing heartily at Weiss' embarrassment, lustful looks adorning her face as she finished scanning.

"A few conditions."

"Name them," the man said, the first thing he had spoken since he and his girlfriend cornered the blonde before him.

"Condition one," she pointed at Weiss, still attempting to shy away from the situation.

"You tell me how he is," moving her finger to the man's chest. "In detail."

Weiss burned ever stronger, but swallowed and nodded.

"Condition two," she started, finger still at the man's chest. "You tell me how she is," tracing back to Weiss. "In glorious, screamy detail."

The man's face brightened as he thought of more ways to punish his girlfriend for her infidelity, which is what led him to the current situation the three of them were in. He turned to Weiss. With a smirk, he said, "Should I mention the video? That would expedite that part."

Weiss slapped her boyfriend hard in the face with a crimson look of shame.

"You said that was between us unless I deserved it!"

"Video, you say?"

"Oh, nothing," he replied, intentionally unconvincingly, rubbing the handprint developing on his face.

Yang flashed a smirk. "Condition three," she said, turning her head towards Weiss, attempting to meet her eyes as she squirmed in the middle of the hall.

"No. No no no no," she weakly demanded, face shining compared to her white hair and otherwise pale skin. Her hands cover her face, concealing her repeated objections.

"I get to watch this video."

"Absolutely not! That's beyond private!"

"From what I gather, you don't have much choice. If you're coming to me for this, you must be serious about this whole forgiveness thing. Or did you forget that you cheated and are coming to me for help?"

"You're the one that told him!" Weiss gasped in flustered anger before realizing she had admitted to being unfaithful and that she lied about it. Yang stared at her disappointedly.

"I get to watch the video, and then you can help fix the mess you made." Weiss' face dropped in defeat and acceptance.

"And you!" declared Yang, once again bringing her attention to the man with a dramatic finger to his chest.

"Yes?"

"Condition four," she says, grinning widely. "You and I make a bet."

"Okay... What would that be?"

"You make me scream."

Blood immediately rushes downward in excitement at the mere words. Despite currently organizing a threesome with his beautiful, willing girlfriend and her equally beautiful, significantly bustier and significantly more sexual teammate, only now does the man feel his erection climb up.

"Uh? Sure. This is a thing I am okay with."

"If you can't, and you won't, you have to..." Yang started, pondering for a second. "Wear her panties and make it obvious," she motioned to Weiss, compounding this new info with her growing list of grievances regarding her life decisions. "I'm talking no belt, bending over a lot, everything."

It occurred to the man how small a price to pay this would be if he failed to perform to Yang's likely absurd sexual demands, considering the chance. Either way, he still had sex with Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee at the same time, and this was not something a day of reaching for pencils in lace would stop.

He smirked as he felt the zipper on his school uniform begin to strain. "And should the impossible happen?"

"I could pleasure you with my tits?" she responded, jiggling slightly more than usual and with an extremely cheeky look.

The man's pants tighten further as Weiss does a dry spit take. She made to say something, but noticed the glowing look on the man's face and retreated back into her hands.

"And you go a day without a bra."

"Fine with me, but silly you, I never wear a bra~" she teased, darting her eyes downward, teasing incessantly.

The man's eyes meet hers as he imagined his zipper exploding.

" _Don't look don't look don't look you always walk in on her when she's changing it's not nearly big enough and it's canary yellow and it's glorious_ ," his mind screamed.

" _Goddamnit_."

The man found himself staring at Yang's chest, unable to heed the warnings his mind was yelling at him. As the voice in his head reminded him of, the outlines of her far-too-tiny undergarment showed through her uniform blouse, bright yellow whitened by the thin, widely stretched fabric. As it became more and more obvious that Yang had a preference for clothes several sizes too small, she grabbed the man's face, directing his head back up. Weiss glared at him before looking downward, blush starting to show even through her crimson face.

"Gotcha," Yang giggled, her lilac eyes staring directly at the man's. "Ruby has a meeting at 7 and Blake's going to be studying in the library. Both of you stop by if you want to help apologize and if you want the real thing. We can all have a fun little viewing party, too! Toodles!"

"I can't wait to see what gives out first, your passion or your pride."

"We'll see."

The man and his girlfriend watched as Yang sashayed away in her dangerously short uniform skirt. Weiss was still standing off to the side, bright red with her mouth agape, attempting to muster any sort of complaint.

"I enjoy this. I am satisfied with this arrangement," the man said, turning to Weiss with the widest grin he had ever had.

"How could you mention the video!" she responded angrily. "You said that was between us!"

"Next time think before you cheat."

Her anger turned to shame as she eyed the ground and went quiet.

"...I come first."

"Naturally, princess."

"Cute. And after this, you forgive me?"

"I'm willing to believe you're sorry after this, yes."

She grabbed her boyfriend and buried her head in his chest. He could feel the heat from her blushing red face through his uniform. He could feel the sincerity of her words burn far stronger. He had long since accepted that she made a mistake, but making her prove her devotion has been a pleasurable experience, and it would be a gross understatement to say the current arrangement that came from it was nice.

After a few hours had passed, the man knocked on Team RWBY's door and was dragged in by Weiss at a hurried pace as it opened and closed in less than a second. As the door clicked shut and locked, he turned to see Yang standing proudly in her uniform, waiting with a gleeful look. She collapsed onto her bed and beckoned him to sit next to her, patting the area beside her.

"Movie time!" she elated as Weiss weakly collapsed into the center of the other bed, burying her face in a pillow. The man was unsure of whether or not it was intentional, but her uniform skirt was just short enough for her comparatively conservative silver panties to peek out from her bent over position. Noting this, he grabbed his scroll and plopped down next to Yang. Also staring at his girlfriend's rear, she piped up, "Sure you don't want in on this, Weiss?"

Yang was met with a groan and nothing else sans miscellaneous embarrassed squirming.

The instant the video started, Yang stifled a laugh as she saw Weiss twirling in lingerie, her ass prominently on display in her white thong and transparent skirt.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you own something that scandalous. What would your dad think!?"

Once again, she was met with muffled obscenities. She continued watching, providing stunned, lascivious and genuinely impressed commentary as she saw Weiss Schnee, her teammate and normally royally pompous friend, engage in illicit and very explicit activities. With each mention, Weiss groaned into her pillow.

She watched as Weiss twirled around and removed her lingerie.

"Your boobs look super nice."

She watched as Weiss performed oral.

"Oh, so you swallow?"

She watched as Weiss cast Dust magic to lengthen her partner's orgasm.

"Oh, you have got to do that with me!"

She watched as Weiss fondled herself after cleaning up.

"Was there a point to that skirt?"

She watched as Weiss mewled as she was gently teased by her boyfriend's hands.

"Not bad technique, lover boy."

She watched as Weiss was penetrated by the man after desperate gasps.

"I never thought you'd be so wanting. It's cute."

She watched as Weiss discovered her lover had learned of her infidelity at the worst possible time.

"You're welcome."

She watched as Weiss had her eyes widen in shock and shame as she was instructed to perform oral again.

"You're a smart man."

She watched as Weiss begged for completion to no avail.

"I'd say that's cruel, but it's well earned."

She watched as Weiss offered up her teammate's potential services.

"Oh, so that's why I'm here."

And finally, she watched as Weiss brought herself to orgasm several times while screaming her partner's name until she became a glorious nude puddle of lust.

"Okay, that might just be the hottest thing I've ever seen."

The video ended as Yang wiped a tear from her eye, unable to stop giggling as she looked at her teammate still buried in a pillow. She belted out a laugh as she clapped the man beside her hard on the back.

"Wow, you are far more horny that anyone would ever guess. And now that I'm in the mood..." Yang mused as she got up from the bed and walked towards Weiss. "Why don't we," she grabbed Weiss' skirt, vicing the plaid pattern in her hands, "Get started?" With a surprised eep, Weiss' skirt was torn off her body. The man got a flash of Yang's surprisingly familiar canary yellow panties as she bent down to the floor, taking Weiss' skirt with her. In contrast to Weiss' relatively vanilla silver colored garment that properly covered her shapely rear that was now prominently featured, Yang's hid almost nothing, the thong exposing most of her ass as it hugged her hips. It revealed even more than Weiss' lingerie the man had previously had the pleasure of seeing, and from the looks of it, this was her everyday wear. He would question who would wear such a combination of an incredibly short skirt and negligible at best panties, but then he remembered that this Yang Xiao Long in front of him. At least, that's what he thought until he saw a pair of black short shorts flung lazily to the ground off to the side. It occurred to him that she has removed them for him for the express purpose of teasing him further.

" _I really love this arrangement_ ," he thought to himself.

As Weiss jumped up from her unexpected disrobing, feebly trying to cover her panties, both she and Yang turn to face the man on the bed. Her face was redder than he had ever seen it. Yang moved her head between him and his girlfriend, waiting expectedly.

"Well? Are you gonna do her?" Yang asked, beyond bluntly. "She said she goes first and I can't wait forever. Oh, and no recording; this is a one time deal unless someone messes up again."

The man met his eyes with Weiss' and smiled gently. Her face noticeably relaxed as she started moving towards him, unbuttoning the jacket of her uniform as he placed his scroll to the side, somewhat dejectedly. She nervously turned back to face Yang as she removed it and placed it gently on a bedside table. She kicked off her shoes and peeled her stockings off, looking between the two watchers the entire time. Painfully slowly, she started removing her blouse, shyly looking between her teammate and her partner, her pale skin coming into the light. After what felt like days, she had only gotten it above her stomach.

"This is for you, lover boy," Yang said, expediting Weiss' process of stripping by grabbing her ass, pulling her towards her until their bodies met, and placing her lips around hers. Now locked in a passionate kiss, the man saw Weiss nearly jump back in shock, look around wildly, then accept her newfound position as she fell into the moment. The man watched as Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long make out before him, one clad in full Beacon uniform while the other had only a blouse and panties. Lips still locked together, Yang unbuttoned her jacket and slid it off before unceremoniously grabbing Weiss' shirt. Leading, she broke their kiss and lifted it over her head after a minor struggle. Weiss' hands drew to her tiny, pert breasts, now covered only by a frilly strapless bra that matched her panties. Her shirt softly hit the floor as Yang took in her teammate's pale, soft, toned body almost in full.

"Now, do you need me to do the rest, or do you have it?" Yang asked, somewhat impatiently as she eyed Weiss' perky breasts through her hands.

"Please stop talking," she responded in a hushed tone. Turning once again to face her boyfriend, she closed the distance and straddled his lap, smiling lecherously as she drew across his stiffness, grinding ever so slightly as she bit her lower lip. Taking the initiative, she drew his face close to hers and related Yang's technique of kissing to him. Before he closed his eyes to appreciate the gesture as it should be appreciated, he watched as Yang lowered her panties to the ground and stepped out of them, leaving her skirt on. The burning in the man's heart increased along with his heart rate. As he wrapped his hands around Weiss' hips, he felt her whisper moans as she brought her hands behind her back.

Eyes still closed, the man drew his hands upwards, tracing the hourglass figure sitting on him as he reached Weiss' newly exposed breasts. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders only for her grip to tighten as he drew circles around her nipples with his thumbs, feeling her breath hasten as she lost herself to a lover's touch.

She broke off her kiss and turned to face Yang. Her face was much less embarrassed and far more into the whole situation, her shame all but evaporated as she bared her body for the blonde. "Well, what would you like to see?" she asked, failing to maintain composure as her voice raised pitch sporadically.

"Wow, that's a 180. Getting used to the idea?" Yang responded, a hint of pride and something else in her voice.

"For him." Weiss said, turning to her partner with unbridled lust in her eyes. She had gone from burying her face in furniture at the idea of sharing her sexual exploits with her teammate to asking for suggestions from her as to how she should pleasure her toy. His already stiff erection hardened further at the combined efforts of the action of being straddled by a topless and extremely horny Weiss, being watched by a soon-to-join Yang, and the thought that the busty blonde with a lascivious look wasn't wearing anything underneath her skirt.

Yang eyed her teammate, gazing at her bare back as she sat upon her boyfriend's lap. As she scanned, her face broadened into a wider smile.

"Anything?" A coy look of curiosity overtook her arousal.

She was met with a darkened glare.

"Within reason."

"Then I wanna see your perky little boobs bounce."

There was a moment of tense silence before Weiss loosened her grip from the man's shoulders and climbed off of him. She hooked her thumbs around the waistband of her panties as she matched his eyes. Her face lowered from the demure, in control lust to a more normal desire.

"Do you want to?" she asked, motioning to her remaining garment. "Or should I?"

Without giving an answer, the man wrapped his hands around her diminutive waistline and threaded his fingers through the cloth. Weiss looked back at Yang as her panties were lowered to the ground. The blonde responded by lightly clapping.

With a deep sigh and a few brief motions, the man's belt was removed and his pants lowered by Weiss. Encouraged by her glorious nude figure and the expectant bystander, his erection springs forth to hastened breaths from his girlfriend and a delighted gasp from Yang. Whereas Weiss' face had been burning since the start, Yang's proud demeanor started to crack ever so slightly as her face reddened from the sight of hardness.

With minimal effort, the man twirled Weiss to face Yang, her knuckles whitening as Yang got an uncovered look at her completely nude body, her sex glistening from the foreplay. Half directing, half lifting, he moved her body and lowered her; with stifled moans, Weiss accepted his erection into her womanhood, sliding downward until his entire length effortlessly found its way inside of her. As her body began writhing in pleasure, her voice began to ring out through the room as she became unable to prevent her primal urges and began to give in to her passion. Before she completely lost herself, she motioned to a bag thrown onto the bed next to Yang. In a few moments, she held a few Dust crystals from the tossed bag and unceremoniously dropped it to the ground.

Raising her hand, Weiss once again cast her Haste spell on herself, the golden circle shooting up her body, dramatically increasing the pace of her breathing and her pleasure filled groans.

Following Yang's suggestion, the man tightened his grip around Weiss' waist and bucked; her light frame was sent upward before gravity brought it down. Slowly, he began to form a rhythm, matching Weiss' hastened voice as he sprung her up and down his erection. Her hands found and tightened around the man's waist as she bounced, her soft body clapping as it met his over and over again. Her small but perfect breasts matched the pace, subtle jiggling in time with every thrust to the delighted eyes of Yang. The penetrator peeked over the constantly moving frame of Weiss' back and saw the blonde reach a hand into her skirt, rubbing herself as she watched him roughly pleasure his girlfriend by bouncing her around his member.

The man felt Weiss' grip tighten dramatically as her vocalizations raised in volume with every thrust; he hastened his pace and felt his own orgasm incoming. Drawing his hands up her lithe frame, he drew his fingers across her breasts and squeezed, finalizing his girlfriend's climax as she screamed in joyous ecstasy as he emptied into her. After several more bucks, Weiss returned from her orgasm, her breasts bouncing in an uneven fashion befitting of her passion. With several deep breaths, she looked a masturbating Yang in the eye and smiled through a near exhausted look.

"How... How was that?" she asked as she raised herself off of her man's diminishing erection with heavy breaths.

"Hot as hell," Yang responded, cupping a breast through her shirt.

Weiss turned back to face her pleasure, sweating, panting, and satisfied.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot to cast on you!" Her face turned to shock. "I'm so sorry!"

She raised her arm again and Hasted the man, instantly helping him recover from his expenditure. He looked at Yang pleasuring herself to his work and felt his erection start to climb up again almost instantly. Her face reddened further as he saw her breath go unsteady and stand up. She started moving towards the bed, shoving the panting Weiss down beside the man before positioning herself on the other side.

"What was that fo-" Weiss started before being silenced by Yang grabbing her breasts and squeezing. Her annoyance was immediately replaced with high pitched squeaks as her teammate reached over the man and rubbed the white haired girl's chest vigorously. Without a word, Yang grabbed his hand and placed it right below her skirt and repeated the process for Weiss' thigh. He began circling both of their sexes as the pair surrounding him once again lock lips over his rapidly hardening erection. Between their shared moans, he moved his fingers higher, brushing up to Yang's waistband and an unobstructed Weiss. Both of them hastened their breaths further, Weiss approaching climax again due to her casting.

By this point, both girls have wrapped their hands around their partner's breasts, Yang toying with Weiss' exposed nipples while she generally squeezed Yang through her blouse, taking the substantial globes in her delicate fingers. Every now and then, their lips separated to elicit pleasure as their other lips were stroked and circled by a skilled hand.

It didn't take long for the hastened Weiss to climax from the combined efforts of her boyfriend and Yang. She barely managed to cast another spell to drag out her orgasm to melodious lengths, near screaming as the man felt his hand dampen significantly. As she fell back onto the bed, he focused his attention on the blonde he was still fingering. With her kissing companion gone, she also switched her attention and moved the man's hand out of her, crossing over to his other side and gently lifting Weiss before placing her knees on the ground, leaving her in prime position in front of his groin. Her heaving pants turn to squeaks once again as Yang dropped to the ground behind her, twisting her nipple between her gloved fingers while her other hand took the man's previous place. As Yang began pleasuring Weiss with vigorous rubs to her most sensitive areas, she somewhat roughly persuaded her face forward, lowering it towards her boyfriend's lap. Her eyes widened as her mouth half accepted, half was forced into accepting his burning erection. Unbridled tears of pleasure and passion filled her eyes as he began thrusting his member further into her mouth, causing stifled noises of want as Weiss maneuvered her tongue as she attempted to vocalize either complaint or joy. He gleefully watched as Yang roughly pleasured Weiss while she performed on him.

As Weiss had come to expect, the man tapped her softly on the side of her head to denote his incoming climax. She raised her hand, previously preoccupied by holding Yang's head that lay on her shoulder, and used more Dust to extend his pleasure as he filled her mouth with hot seed. Tears of joy dripped down her face, meeting the excess contents of her mouth as she released his member from it. She quickly swallowed, only to once again start screaming as Yang's rubbing pace increased in speed and ferocity. Casting on herself, she raised her body and shuddered as she belted out a final moan. Descending from her arch, she more or less fell back onto Yang and panted, her voice filled with satisfaction and met desire.

The man watched the oddly sweet spectacle of Yang supporting his nude girlfriend and her nude teammate as she came back into the world from her heightened climax. After her heart rate went back to relative normality, he once again feel the sensation of his internal clock moving at light speed as she utilized her Semblance.

"Your turn," she said to Yang in the gentlest voice either had ever heard. She got up from the ground only to collapse onto the bed beside her man, panting in a pure satisfaction.

Eagerly, Yang rose from her knees and threw the man onto the bed, his back springing up only to be pinned down as the blonde readied herself to straddle him. Her face now matched Weiss': burning red and full of lust, lacking only the satisfaction he intended to give her. His thoughts returned to the carnal bet to make her give into her passion, and felt like he could accomplish this. He placed a hand gently onto Weiss', signaling her.

"Slow."

She responded by lifting her arm and causing a black circle to circle around the man's already recovered erection. With effort, she sat back up and reached for her clothes.

Yang gazed at the white haired mess of sexual gratification with an overjoyed look.

"Oh, oh! Make me fast!"

Weiss flashed a smile as Yang's body sped up. The blonde turned back to face the man before her, still hovering over his warmth. Her breathing ran at a mile a minute, hastening further with every second. Still, she managed to slowly lower herself onto his lap, gasping as her sex enveloped his erection. Her skirt still blocked the man's view of her womanhood, but as he felt their bodies merging, she finally reached for the hems of her blouse and began lifting.

The man watched as the canary yellow bra that was far too small for what it held plopped out from beneath her white shirt with a beautiful bounce. She left her top on, but in a way that still exposed her barely covered breasts, forming a perfect window for her cleavage between the cloth around her neck and the thin material making up her bra. The cups tightened around her silky soft skin, forming pillowy divets that no doubt left beautiful impressions on her breasts when released. The underside of her breasts were in view, small amounts of her under bust peeking out from beneath the tiny bra, also tightly contained by the garment.

The man felt as though he would have climaxed right there had it not been for the slowing of his body. He had been allowed odd peeks at Yang at this level of exposure before; when picking up Weiss for random outings and dates, she surprisingly commonly can be seen in the middle of her undressed state, just putting on a shirt or just clasping her bra together, usually to the annoyance of his girlfriend. Still, the completely unrestricted view of her barely covered tits was something to behold. Weiss' pair was soft, beautiful and amazingly sensitive to the point where a touch can instantly send her over the edge, but Yang's were the envy of all that saw her bounce between classes, jiggle as she fought, or tauntingly squeeze whenever she felt naughty. And here they were in front of him.

Fulfilling a longtime dream and no doubt earning the envy of most men and a seemingly disproportionate number of women, the man thrusted upward from his laying position, bucking up Yang as her hastened voice squealed with joy. He watched as his rhythmic bucking sent the barely contained rack upward and downward, upward and downward, moving with all the beauty and bounce that most can only imagine. His hands gently wrapped around her waist as hers gripped his shoulders like a vice. He continued pleasuring Yang Xiao Long, heaving her up and down with every single movement, watching as her face turned an ever deeper shade of red as her vocalizations raised in volume. Her tits bounced in glorious synchronization, held back only by a partially see-through piece of yellow cloth that the man soon _hated_.

Speeding up his pace, the man maneuvered his hands up Yang's perfect toned body and reached behind her back. With a few movements complicated by the shared pistoning, he unbuckled Yang's bra and watched as she writhed out of it, finally releasing her legendary breasts; the huge, soft, perfect globes bounced freely, unrestrained by anything. With the pace the two bodies were going, they moved up and down in a unmatched rhythm, ripples of jiggle flowing through them as they slapped together, complementing the sonorous sounds of Yang's moans. Unable to stand not holding them, the man grabbed each of her breasts and felt their softness, their silkiness, their erect nipples proving his conquest through pleasure, possessing them like so many wanted to.

Looking to his side, the man saw the now dressed figure of Weiss Schnee, lazily flicking her sex beneath her skirt as she watched her teammate's face writhe with something akin to pride in her eyes. Looking in front of him, he saw Yang Xiao Long, her only remaining secret covered by a plaid skirt while a white blouse was folded to her neck, revealing her perfect breasts as tears streamed down her face. He listened as Weiss softly moaned as she pleasured her womanhood while Yang continued to barely be able to contain herself.

Choking back screams, a bouncing Yang lifted her hand to her mouth, biting down on the fingerless glove covering her hand with all her might in an attempt to maintain her pride and win her bet. Her back arched and a stifled shout escaped her as her pleasure felt the momentous climax he brought her, but thanks to his girlfriend's intervention, he wasn't even close to following suit, and he had no issue with this fact. Not letting her rest, he continued pumping, thrusting, and bucking, never slowing his movements once as Yang continued to gasp into her glove with sped up moans.

The man felt Yang reach her boiling point again as he continued pushing his erection into her, over and over again as she bounced up and down with a jackhammer pace. Her tits continued to bounce in a hypnotic fashion as she climaxed again, more blocked noises managing to escape through her bitten hand. The man didn't stop.

 _He would hear her screams unhindered. He would win the carnal bet he had made. He would make Yang Xiao Long cum as many times as she could handle until she couldn't block out her passion with anything, let alone her hand._

The man continued making Yang scream into her glove. He sat up on the bed, further increasing his speed. The rhythmic thrusting was replaced by him picking her up by her perfect ass and lifting her up before letting her down, allowing gravity to assist in pleasuring her. Yang's voice only ever continued to breach its muffler, growing ever louder as she became increasingly unable to cover her noises. The man felt her body shudder as she climaxed a third time. He heard his name through her hand, but not loud enough nor passionate enough to slow his pace by any amount.

The man felt Yang's legs wrap around him as he rose to a standing position, supporting the form he was inside of by lifting her ass, all while still making her slide up and down his now throbbing erection. He maneuvered her burning form to the nearest unobstructed wall and pinned her to it while tightening his grip. He _slammed_ her back into the wall over and over again as he roughly penetrated her, watching as the tears in her eyes flowed like rivers made of pleasure. He finally felt his own orgasm incoming as he saw Yang spit out her hand and _beg_.

"Yes! You win! Weiss, now! Do anything! Yes!"

Weiss gladly obliged, giggling as she raised her hand to summon a black circle that climbed up the man and Yang.

Yang Xiao Long, beacon of pride and sexual power, _screamed_ the man's name as her entire body gave in to pure lust and pleasure as he emptied into her. Her eyes burned red as her hair flowed upward and whitened like a flame, further enhancing her orgasm with her Semblance. Her body shuddered endlessly as her climax lengthened due to her teammate's influence. Her legs tightened like a vice around the man's waist before becoming jelly, falling limply to scrape the floor. The only thing preventing her from hitting the ground in a puddle of lascivious joy is her ultimate joy holding her up by her ass.

The man carried her limp, drooling body over to the bed and gently placed her next to Weiss. She Hasted the blonde, and the both of them watched as the blonde gradually gained her sense of self back. She eventually regained enough composure to flatten her skirt and lower her shirt, once again hiding her beautiful breasts, though they were still visible through her blouse, if just.

"You win. But I might need a minute before my top goes again" Yang said, pausing every other word to catch her breath.

"Can I record?" the man asked her through a grin.

"Fine, whatever," she responded. "Boy have you earned it." She smiled, shuddering slightly.

"Weiss, if you may."

"This is the last time, remember," Weiss noted, once again Hasting her boyfriend. "You're all mine after this."

"Understood, though I'm sure I can convince you otherwise, considering how much you seemed to enjoy this." The man reached for his scroll and prepared it to record.

"We can talk about it," she said, smiling with a knowing glance.

"Ready, Blondie?"

Yang took off her shirt fully this time, tossing it to the ground. Weiss looked away, somewhat embarrassed as her teammate climbed off the bed and positioned herself on her knees. She still had her skirt, but her tits moved freely as she settled in place.

The man recorded a wanting Yang as she positioned his hips in front of her. She raised her body off her legs and pressed her tits together several times, squishing them and making cute faces as she eyed his camera. He reveled as she wrapped her silken breasts around his erection, her soft skin smothering his hardness with their warmth. He began lightly thrusting as she rubbed her breasts together, squishing his pride with them, the feeling immaculate.

After a few moments, Yang hastened the man in the normal way by sticking her tongue out. He pushed forward, moving his erection up her body until it reached into her mouth. For the second time today, the man received oral from a member of Team RWBY, this time with the experience being recorded. Knowing Yang's devotion to her hair, the man gently brushed her blonde locks and found no resistance. He gently gripped her head and eased her back and forth at a far more manageable pace than when he was inside her.

The man cheerily recorded Weiss pleasuring herself through her clothes before turning back to Yang's performance. Suddenly, there was a clicking noise that the man swore stopped the hearts of everyone in the room. Weiss threw her hands to her side, but both the man and Yang froze in place, the blonde sitting on her knees with a dick in her mouth while he stood recording her doing so right as he started releasing. The door swung open just as Yang started swallowing the man's seed, and Ruby walked in. The man swore he saw Yang pray as all three noticed that Ruby's eyes were closed as she silently mouthed the lyrics blaring from her headphones. Completely lacking situational awareness, she strolled into the bathroom, dropping the cape around her neck as she closed the door behind her. After several moments of stunned silence, the sounds of a shower started.

"Okay," the man started, turning to a sputtering Yang, "I can't be the only one thinking it."

The last thing the man remembered before the world went black was Yang Xiao Long's tits bouncing as she drew her fist back while Weiss gasped, along with the words, " _Worth a shot_."


	3. How To Escape A Dorm Room

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

A man blinks several times before drops of water rouse him to the point where he become aware that he is dangerously close to Ruby Rose's face. True to her name, her cheeks were a perpetual crimson, and her silver eyes looked deep into his as he becomes aware that he's lying in one of the beds in her dorm room.

"Yes?" The man sits up as Ruby pulls back from her invasion.

"Could you believe this idiot?" Yang Xiao Long asks, sufficiently annoyed for reasons that the man quickly remember as his attention is drawn to her. "Just tripped on nothing walking down the hall and knocked his lights out! How do you date this guy?"

"Sometimes I just don't know," Weiss responds, shaking her head. "I guess he's cute."

"Well I'm glad to see you're okay!" Ruby says jubilantly, bouncing up with a laugh.

The man doesn't have the heart to tell the rosy girl that he had been knocked out by her sister after insinuating adding the name Ruby Rose to the list of RWBY members he had slept with. It occurs to him that this event happened a few minutes ago at most after he finished a threesome with Weiss and Yang. Upon closer examination, Yang had put her bra back on, and her face was clean of the man's seed that had coated it shortly before he was punched. It also occurs to him that a blanket is his only form of clothing beneath the waist as his erection climbs up ever so slightly as he thinks of her bare bouncing breasts he had held so shortly ago, pushing up the cloth while his pants are still around his ankles.

Maybe it was the fact that the man now had a new goal, but he notices Ruby far more than he ever had previously. What he had said as a poorly timed joke quickly became a reality he wanted to discuss with his icy haired girlfriend as he looks at Ruby's short, red tipped hair, clinging delicately to her face, still wet from the shower she had just got out of. Beads of water still clung to her brow, slowly passing over her soft cheeks, caring eyes, and smiling lips. He follows one down her chin as it ran to her collarbone. He sees that she is wearing her pajamas. They were cute. _She_ was cute. But he had never noticed the girl's body before; maybe it was because of her much fuller sister, but he had never noticed that the glistening wet skin of her chest was full, flushed, and very appealing. He had never noticed how the slight wetness of her skin made her top cling to her considerable breasts, morphing to show that they were larger than he had thought. He had never noticed how amazing her hips looked, how flawless her skin was, or how perfect her body was. The man notices Ruby Rose for the first time.

The man imagines Ruby, still dripping wet, lifting her tiny tank top off of her body, revealing her perfect rosy breasts. If her sister is any indication, and if the damp cloth clinging to her chest is for that matter, her boobs are big, round, and perfect underneath her top. They'd be a luscious pink color, flush like her face and matching the dark red in her hair. They'd be soft to the touch, pillowy just like her sister's, but jiggle just the slightest bit less than Yang's full blown rack.

The man imagines that Ruby would be squeaky; she's young, sure, but she's a teenager, and one with a sister with a hell of a reputation, but he can't imagine she'd be experienced. She'd make noise. She'd make glorious, squeaky, pleasure-filled noise if you were to handle her sensitive breasts. The man would love to hear how her uncontrolled voice would sound compared to Weiss' sonorous, near operatic orgasms and Yang's pain-fueled passionate screams.

The man thinks about how if he was to take Ruby's rose covered pajama bottoms and slowly pull them down while she wriggled with ecstasy, he would reveal a cute pair of panties. She wouldn't wear a thong like Yang, but he could picture a picturesque pink garment covered with several red roses covering her virgin sex. He thinks about how easily he could picture the deflowered jokes he could make should he get past her roses and enter her...

The man's attention from admiring Ruby's form and picturing her naked is split when he realizes his erection is starting to show under the blanket. He fidgets, trying to not let Ruby know that his manhood is exposed so that he won't have to get around explaining that he had just received oral sex from both her sister and her best friend, in addition to regular, very passionate, very screamy sex from the pair. His attention is divided further as Yang plops down beside you, helping cover the area around your waist. His attention is divided further still as he spies the blonde's thong haphazardly brushed under the bed across from him. He loses any semblance of attention on anything when he noticed his girlfriend looking at him, still annoyed at the joke he had made.

"I'm okay. I think. Just slipped, you know? Silly me," the man says, looking between the three present members of RWBY. Weiss still looks displeased, but her face was still bright red from her multiple orgasms. Yang glares at him from her seat, inches away. Ruby happily looks at him, unaware of anything that had just transpired and how dirty it all was.

"You ought to be more careful," Yang starts, annunciating her final word with hints of malice hidden to her sister. "I mean, how dim do you have to be trip on nothing?" Her voice was caught between trying to sound playful versus conveying genuine animosity.

"Pretty dim I guess," the man responds, not wanting to anger her further.

"So do you think you're okay to get up?" Ruby asked, reminding the room that the man don't belong there this late. He, Weiss, and Yang are also reminded that he isn't wearing anything below the waist and that this needs to be changed before he can actually leave.

Thinking fast, the man quickly pulls a hand to his hip, pretending to frantically search in what would be his pocket for something. Ruby looks at him questioningly with her cute silver eyes, as does Yang with her back-to-normal lilac eyes and Weiss with her beautiful blue. He responds by saying, "I don't think I have my wallet. I must have dropped it outside."

"Ruby, why don't we go look outside really quick?" Weiss said, smirking as she looked behind Yang at her boyfriend's crotch region under the covers, understanding his plan.

"Ok. Yang, you got him?"

"Yes, _I do._ "

The man suddenly fears for his safety as Ruby and Weiss exit the dorm and step into the hall. He throws the covers off his lower body and quickly pulls his pants back up as Yang pushes her full weight into one arm on his chest. She looks straight into his eyes, staring directly into his soul, angrier than he'd ever seen her.

"Hear me: _stay away from my sister._ Understood?"

"Understood." The man understands that under no circumstance is he allowed to proposition Ruby Rose for another threesome, but he also understands that she looked really cute in her pajamas and that there was no way he could say no should she come onto him. He doesn't tell Yang this part.

"Now get up, fix your belt, and give your goddamn princess a goddamn kiss goodnight. She deserves everything now that she put up with 'forgiving' you." Yang's face changed from malice to a more caring look.

"It was a bad joke, and I'm sorry. Thank you for doing this for her."

"For her my ass, but you are both very welcome. And now I see why she puts up with you..." Yang says, smiling, her eyes gravitating downward.

"I'm nice, too. Sometimes. She likes it."

Yang's response is cut short by Weiss and Ruby re-entering the room.

"We didn't find anything, sorry..." Ruby looked disappointed that she wasn't able to help.

"Turns out I'm an idiot and it was totally in my other pocket, I'm the one who's sorry," the man responds, retrieving his wallet and watching the soft, adorable, goal-inspiring smile on Ruby's face come out. He thinks about how hard Yang's warning will be to adhere to, assuming that Weiss would be okay with anything related to her rosy friend in regards to sex.

"Sometimes with you..." says Weiss as she looks at her boyfriend with her adorable annoyed face. The face she makes when she's just the slightest bit put off is one of the things about her that the man absolutely loves. He's reminded how lucky he is to have such a perfect woman as his girlfriend, and how much she means to him.

"I'm still your idiot," the man says, watching Weiss' face turn to the side, reddening as she makes another face that he loves. He walks up to her, gently wraps his arms around her, and holds her tight in a goodnight hug. She reciprocates, returning the embrace and holding her face into his chest like she trusts him with everything.

The man kisses Weiss, and Weiss kisses back. He leaves RWBY's dorm happy after having had a threesome, receiving a heavy sucker punch, and knowing that his girlfriend is his, even after making that ill timed joke about her best friend. He will still talk to her about it later, but maybe after the lump on his head disappears.


	4. How To Enjoy A Class

The day after enjoying hearing Weiss and Yang scream in ecstasy, a man finds himself more than pleasantly surprised upon seeing Yang standing outside their shared class, very, _very_ tightly clutching a book to her chest, her face red.

"Glad to see you didn't back down," the man says, looking her in the face before pointing his eyes downward. He remembers that, in addition to a titjob, which she went above and beyond in doing, his bet with Yang also involved her not wearing a bra for a day. He smiles before saying, "But that's kind of cheating," motioning to her attempt to cover her chest, preventing anyone from looking at her lack of anything under her thin blouse.

Yang looks around, checking if anyone noticed the pair's conversation before begrudgingly lowering her book, revealing her large breasts straining against her uniform. Her nipples were not hidden in the slightest, and the man and anyone else could make out every detail of her luscious chest. The man's look is interrupted as she shyly says, "A bet's a bet. I still don't fully forgive you for that joke, though." She pouts, embarrassed.

The man says, "I'm still sorry," and continues looking at Yang's barely covered breasts. "Class is starting, and no cheating. A bet's a bet, after all. Maybe have some fun with it?"

"Shut up." Yang straightens herself out with a scowl, letting her breasts summon attention as she walks into class with her cherry red face held high.

The man follows behind Yang, watching as people turn to face the two people entering the door. He grins as he notices several people look at Yang, then look down at her prominent breasts, intentionally displayed with both pride and humiliation. He beams as he sees some of those people stutter mid sentence, drop their jaws, or just blankly stare at the blonde's see through top. He sees Yang sit down off to the side of the lecture hall, in prime position to be ogled.

The man waves as he sits down next to Weiss across the room from Yang, looking at her face trying not to acknowledge the fact that everyone is looking at her. Weiss sees her boyfriend, sees Yang, sees Yang's breasts, then sees her boyfriend looking at Yang's breasts. She pouts.

"That explains why she lagged behind," Weiss says, angrily. "I can't believe you."

"Honestly, I would have been fine without this, but I'm not going to complain about your teammate's loyalty to promises," the man responds, tearing his eyes away from Yang.

"You said you forgave me!" Weiss stifles as class starts.

"And I did. And part of that process involved Yang not wearing a bra."

"Pervert."

"It's your fault for getting her involved. But now I'm all yours, Princess."

"I guess I can live with that," Weiss finishes, smiling as she dropped her pillowy hair into your shoulder with a smile. "You get one day of looking at her and that's it."

"Works for me," the man replies, maneuvering his hand under Weiss' skirt. She instantly jolts upward, squeaks a bit, but says nothing and relaxes after a glare.

Yang, still bright red and clearly flustered, looks at all the people in the classroom looking at her. Most of the students, including the man, his red-faced and slightly-annoyed-at-your-leering girlfriend, Weiss, and a more intrigued-than-anything Blake watch as Yang puts a hand to her bright red face and blows a kiss at everyone. Ruby was paying attention to the teacher, but she was in the vast minority of the students that were in the room, as 90% were fixated on Yang and her breasts. Yang turns to the board and begins taking notes, again attempting to deny the eyes trying to burn holes in her transparent blouse.

Yang's nipples showed through her top, clear as day, even across the room from het better's seat. He thinks back to when he had her perfect breasts in his hands and how amazing they felt when he handled them, along with how doing so made Yang burn. Even considering that, the man is more turned on by Yang's face; Yang, the blonde haired beauty renowned across the school as always being proud and powerful, along with knowing exactly what she was doing with her cleavage, was _embarrassed_. She was _humiliated_ being looked at like she was. Sure, she seemed to like it, but the man had never seen her so flustered, and the crimson look of shame, pleasure, hesitation, enjoyment, everything adorning her face communicates that she both loved and hated having her tits on display. The man _loves_ how embarrassment looks on Yang Xiao Long's face.

To the man's pleasant surprise, that adorable look of humiliation never leaves Yang's face throughout the entire period. He, along with the majority of the class, spend the entire hour and a half looking at Yang's breasts beneath her top. There are maybe five people, one being her oh-so-innocent sister, Ruby, paying attention to the teacher, who was completely oblivious to anything preventing the class from listening.

To everyone's pleasant surprise, Yang got bored; ensuring that the teacher wasn't looking, Yang turns to face the class before moving her hands away from her notes. She raises both arms, positions her hands around the sides of her breasts, and squeezes them together, mashing her tits and letting everyone confirm the softness of her skin and the look of her nipples as they were handled.

Weiss sputters with secondhand embarrassment as Yang began alternating her breasts up and down, jiggling her chest beneath her top as she made a number of saccharine faces to her onlookers. The blonde's face grows to an even brighter shade of red, but continues playing with her boobs until the teacher turns away from the board and continued the lecture uninterrupted by anything.

"Oh my god, Yang..." Weiss whispers, staring at her teammate. "No..." She was caught in between arousal and embarrassment. Whether she approved of Yang's behavior or not, she was clearly getting turned on if her hastened breath was to be believed.

"Don't be such a prude," her boyfriend says, keeping his voice down. "She knows what she's doing, and she's clearly fine with it."

"You are such a pervert."

"You seem to be enjoying it as much as I am."

"Am not!" Weiss' image of purity was quickly ruined when she noticed Yang wink at her. She hides her reddening face behind her hands in the way her boyfriend had come to love.

"Sure you don't want to talk about having her again?"

Weiss refuses to respond outside of lightly slapping her boyfriend's chest.

The world sans a few people spent the best class period ever watching Yang Xiao Long flip between playing with her breasts and having her face in her desk, weighed down by humiliation. That beautiful image of a strong willed girl forced to come to terms with having her breasts unwillingly displayed never left Yang's face the entire period, and the class loved every last second of it. The best part was that, while humiliated, Yang also loved every second of it; the bell signaling the end of class rang as the blonde caught her breath after twisting her now extra erect nipples, her face not far from the one the man saw when he made her scream.

The teacher dismisses the room. Before the man can move the trembling Weiss off of him to get up, Yang and her thin blouse find their way into his face. He is treated to a luscious close up of her breasts, not hidden at all, as well as a look at that perfect face of humiliation. Weiss rouses her boyfriend from his lust induced stupor.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" the man asks the bright red Yang.

"Shut up," Yang replies, her voice close to breaking. "I'm going to go put a bra on. This is too..." Both her and Weiss' breath was audible as she trails off.

"I believe you're looking for the term, 'invigorating,' but you're excused. Come talk to me if you feel like betting again." The man smiles as he takes in her crimson face one last time. She slaps him. "I deserved that."

"You did," Yang replies, her mind clearly elsewhere. "But Weiss, you and I need to talk later about a few things."

Weiss buries her face in her hands once again, cloaking her matching crimson face behind her ivory fingers.

Yang leaves with a huff, exiting the classroom and allowing the man to take his hot and heavy girlfriend in his arms as he walks her to her next class. He holds Weiss against his chest, letting her cool down and regain control over her arousal.

"Let me know how your chat goes," the man says, smiling at Weiss as she sheepishly looks at the floor. "And let me know if you need me later."

Weiss brings her face back to her boyfriend's chest and hugs him tight. She doesn't say anything, but he feels her trust as he watches her enter her class.

The man walks to his own class with a smile on his face as he thinks about that face Yang made that he _loves_.


	5. How To Make A Scene

Several days had passed since Weiss' boyfriend had enjoyed listening to Yang Xiao Long scream his name after he won the bet he had made with her. He thinks a lot about this event, and also how she held up her end of the bargain for losing; not a single thing was learned in class that day aside from the look of Yang's nipples peeking through thin white fabric. She had even started begrudgingly playing with her breasts, even if her face was still burning with humiliation. And the man still remembered that bright red face she had made that he loved so much.

The man thinks about his threesome with Yang, how loud she screamed, how magnificent her breasts looked barely hidden behind her top, and how cute her cherry red face was whenever his girlfriend, Weiss Schnee, gets in the mood, as well as when he sees the promiscuous blonde in the halls of Beacon. He still thinks about a multitude of other things when he sees the blonde's sister, the young and supple Ruby Rose, still unaware that he had slept with her sister in addition to her best friend. He also thinks about how she's off limits according to her sister, but then he thinks about how her corset bolsters her beautiful breasts. He frankly doesn't know what to think when he sees Blake Belladonna in the halls, as he finds her incredibly attractive, yet he's a little put off by her, considering she looks at him with something in her amber eyes that he doesn't quite understand. He noticed that she had started glaring at him the day after his experience with Yang and Weiss, but he's afraid to ask her what she knows and if she knows in the first place.

The man's thoughts as a whole are interrupted when he finds yourself with a gloved hand blocking his path while walking down the hall. He turns to Yang, smiling lasciviously with Weiss by her side.

"Hey," Yang starts as she looks at the man.

"...Hey?" the man responds, rather confusedly. Her tone implied that she didn't think of him as the man who joked about wanting a foursome with her sister. She hadn't brought up that night since it happened, but then again, he didn't speak with her too much in general, mostly out of fear for vengeance regarding his joke about Ruby, or for causing her experience of putting on a show for class.

"So we've been talking..." Yang said, rolling her eyes towards Weiss, who seemed cuter, smaller, and more precious than ever for some reason. "And we want to have some fun. Together."

Weiss seemed to shrink into herself as she was pointed out. It was one of the most adorable things the man had ever seen her do. He looks back to Yang.

"Now when you say fun...?" the man asks, counting every blessing and thanking every god, assuming Yang means what he thinks she means.

"I want you to bang me, genius," Yang declares, slightly too loud for the openness of the area. "And her," she finishes, pointing at the man's girlfriend, who was red in the face, as was standard when discussing threesomes with her, which happened too often and not nearly often enough.

"Really? Again? After what I said?" The man hates himself for bringing that part of the night up and not the part where he received a blowjob from both of the two girls in front of him.

"Yes?" Yang responded with a confused face. Quickly fixing her look, she asked, "Are you saying no?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground, impatiently staring at man with her vibrant lilac eyes.

The man looks into his silvery girlfriend's eyes, shyly looking away from both him and Yang. "And you're the one that suggested this?"

Weiss nodded, almost unsure of herself.

"I want you to know that I love you." The man wraps his arms around Weiss and lifts her into the air with a very enthusiastic hug. She seems lighter than air as he brings her off her feet with little effort. The look on her face is the definition of flustered, and he loves it. He loves her.

"So..." Yang starts with an, "Are you kidding me?" look on her face. "You free now, lover boy?" She watches as the man places Weiss back on the ground and ponders.

Nothing is anywhere remotely important enough to the man to warrant passing up another threesome with Weiss and Yang. He nods enthusiastically without giving a second thought.

"Great, we got an empty room!"

Before the man has a chance to ask any questions, Yang grabs him by the arm and rushes him around several corners and into an small classroom before throwing him onto the teacher's desk. Weiss locks the door, smiling deviously as she flits in.

The man notices that the room's floor is even, only having a dozen or so desks aside from the sturdy one he was now leaning on, as opposed to the lecture halls meant to fit closer to 80 students. He would notice more had Yang not been removing her uniform jacket with a hasty enthusiasm.

"Weiss?" the man says, interrupting said girl removing her outer top as well, much faster than last time and without assistance from Yang.

Weiss' eyes meet her boyfriend's before making a cute pout on her lips. It is adorable.

The man's mind blanks temporarily at his girlfriend's picturesque face. Eventually, he reclaims enough composure to inquire, "Did you bring any of your Dust this time?" She continues to look cuter than he had ever seen her. Her blue eyes glisten like the sky and her ivory skin looks like the softest thing in the world as her face points towards the ground, uncertain.

"Uhh... Spur of the moment, sorry buddy," Yang says after a second of silence, drawing the man's attention to her as she knocks a few buttons loose from her skirt.

The man feels the slightest bit of disappointment that he may have to choose one girl to finish in, now that Weiss couldn't cast Haste and dramatically lower his recharge rate. However, he smiles and says, "Old fashioned way it is," attempting to sound cool before failing in response to Yang dropping her skirt, who smiled as she revealed a glorious pair of jet black panties. The man decides that he can just reciprocate their previous oral gestures and then release into whoever needed it more.

Yang's panties were nowhere near as revealing as her thong, but they covered her mound and little else, leaving her waist, stomach, hips, everything else completely open. Her creamy white skin was framed perfectly by her blouse, panties, and two long black socks that stretched to her thighs. She turned and cheekily pushed out her immaculately toned ass, putting her butt on full display. The man is unsure whether or not this combination of clothes is better than her in just her skirt. Despite having her on top of him while he penetrated her, he hadn't seen beneath her skirt last time, so the immediate drop was more than appreciated.

"So, who first?" Yang declared, leaning against a student desk, making sure to show her long, beautiful legs and rear as much as possible.

The man turns to Weiss before proudly declaring, "She always comes first." He looks at his girlfriend, who followed Yang's example and dropped her skirt before removing her blouse. The imprint of her breasts were just visible beneath her shirt, lightly spreading the fabric, small but divine to the touch. Tracing her down, the man sees that her panties were a strawberry pink and very dainty, covered in excess lace that he knew graced every pair of her underwear. He hadn't seen her in this pair before in all of your private times, but the new flair fit her form immaculately, melting in with the flushness of her skin, yet drawing the eye to her waist. She also turns and models her cute butt, tight, lean, and perfect covered in pink. Looking down further,the man wonders what genius designed the female Beacon uniform as he gazes at her pale white stockings that highlighted every detail of her legs before they fell into her shoes.

Weiss starts walking towards her boyfriend, drawing closer as he welcomes her into his arms. He grips her lithe shoulders and draws his hands downward, passing them over her chest. He plays with her breasts, lightly squeezing them before continuing the trek down her body. Something about them feels the slightest bit different, but only in the best ways. He listens to her stifle her breath as he reaches the waist of her panties. He ducks down, lowering himself. He lifts her blouse upward and kisses her stomach, feeling her skin grow warmer and warmer as he hooks his fingers through the pink covering her waist. The snow haired girl gasps as he moves your face lower, drawing closer to her mound as he lowers her panties ever so slightly.

Weiss stifles a loud moan as her boyfriend removes his fingers from her waistband and move them to her hips. As if she was made of air, he lifts her before placing her down on the teacher's desk. Her legs shudder as he spreads them while she braces her arms from her new seat. He pushes the stockings away, giving himself access to continue removing her panties. The soft pink garment slides off of Weiss like it wasn't supposed to be there, allowing the man a perfect view as well as entrance to her sex.

The man turns to face Yang. She couldn't be less aware of his presence; her eyes are closed while her mouth ekes out moans caused by her slowly running her fingers down the front of her panties. The man doesn't want to keep her waiting.

The man turns back to Weiss. Her face is that familiar shade of red, brought on by his foreplay. He wants to see it writhe. He grips her thighs, making sure her legs couldn't interrupt as he dives in to her. He runs his tongue up and down, massaging every inch of her he can. He feels her body jolt with every slight motion as he passes by her sensitive folds. Almost instantly she cums, releasing and shuddering as she claps a hand over her mouth. The man looks up to see tears welling up in her eyes, ready to fall at any given moment should he continue.

The man readies himself to continuing going down on Weiss before she grips his face and holds it. She points at Yang, quivering the entire time. Making it clear she needs a minute, she pushes her boyfriend away from her and falls back onto the desk, eyes empty with bliss. He strokes her blushing face and leaves her to herself.

The man approaches Yang, losing his gentleness as he roughly grips her waist. She responds positively, gripping his shoulders in response before somewhat forcefully persuading him downwards towards her core. Following her lead, the man's face meets her waist, and he repeats the process of coaxing her panties below her waist and nuzzling her stomach. With significantly more effort than with Weiss, he lifts the blonde by her exceedingly firm rear and places her next to his girlfriend so that both members of RWBY sit with their thighs in prime location.

"H-hold up, lover boy," Yang stutters, already approaching name-screaming levels without even being penetrated as if she wasn't used to being handled. Rather than let the man do the honors, she grips the band of her panties and removes them, letting the black cloth fall limply in her hand. He is reminded that this is the first time he actually sees what lies beneath Yang's skirt, and he discovers that what was in between the hem of her blouse and her thigh highs was her perfect sex, dripping with lust, just like Weiss'.

Yang somewhat rudely pushes Weiss away from her, giving the man full access to in between her thighs. He repeats his process of circling every fold, flipping between gentle brushes and harder licks as he feels the blonde shudder with every massaging motion over her core. She lasts significantly longer than his girlfriend, who's beautiful, panting, passion filled face greets him every time he takes a breath. He looks up at Yang as her poise breaks, causing her to grip the man's head with both hands and preventing him from drawing it away from her exposed sex. He double downs on his strokes, feeling the warmth between her thighs before she shudders and releases, freeing him and letting him breath.

The man ponders what his next course of action should be as he watches Yang fall back onto the desk next to Weiss. Both girls are panting and breathing heavy, already worn out after a single climax each. The man thinks it's precious how they're lying next to each other like they are, wearing nothing but blouses and stockings, but he's shocked at the disparity between the last threesome, considering the amount of orgasms each had had before tapping out back then.

The man gives Weiss and Yang a minute before leaning forward into them, snaking a hand up each of their blouses, caressing their stomachs before reaching their respective breasts. He listens as each moan softly as he reaches their breasts and feel them through their bras. With some coaxing, they each help the man remove their respective tops, freeing their bodies into the world for him to marvel at.

Yang's bra is predictably large and similarly as black as the panties still in her hand. Her breasts heave with every one of her heavy breaths, pushing against the fabric and jiggling in the ways the man loves and had previously loved. Weiss' bra also matched her former cover; her light pink bra was thin and silky, perfectly covering her light breasts and melting with her pale skin. In even more adorable motions, she crossed both of her arms over her chest and turned redder, embarrassed at being further exposed. The man takes a second to truly absorb how precious his girlfriend's hesitation is, even after all the times he'd been with her.

The man tests Weiss and Yang's sensitivity as he toys with their nipples through their bras. Yang mewls, but Weiss instantly spasms, releasing once again as the touches reach inside her body. Egged on by the beautiful sounds of her orgasm, her boyfriend leaves Yang to gently pleasure herself while he returns his attention to his girlfriend.

The man brings a finger to Weiss' waist and circles just above her core, moving his hand downwards and inwards as he brings his face to her chest. He maneuvers his free hand to the clasp at her back, removing her bra with minimal effort. Gently, he pushes her cover away as he attempts to bury his face in her minimal cleavage. Her breath hits him as he takes her nipple in his mouth and sucks, instantly sending her into more throes of passion. Her soft breasts heave with every minor motion, flushing her skin and burning with sensitivity. The man's hand dampens as he kisses his girlfriend's neck, watching her climax again before pecking her adorable nose and nuzzling her, letting her know that she was still his number one.

Gently retrieving his moistened fingers from Weiss' sex, the man lowers her back onto the desk with as much gentle care as he can muster with his heightened arousal. He moves on to Yang, not allowing her to feel left out as he strokes the leg closest to him, feeling the silkiness of her socks turn to the silkiness of her thighs. The blonde shakes as he inserts his finger into her, her huge breasts bouncing as her body is forced back. The man strokes her long golden locks with his free hand as he sets his mission on watching her famed rack fall out of her bra. He slowly removes his finger before thrusting two into her, sending her shooting upwards as her face and voice glow with joy. She bites her lip and braces her arms against the desk as the man continually forces her body shuddering upwards with repeated pistoning with his fingers. He loses any semblance of thought as he watches her nipples grow closer and closer to popping out of her bra.

Yang manages to blurt out, "Slow down, slow down, SLOW DOW-" before she cums and shakes violently as she releases. Her chest heaves upward as the man decides she doesn't need mercy. He continues thrusting into her, watching tears stream down her face before he finally accomplishes his mission; with a final orgasmic buck, Yang's breasts are sent plopping out of her bra, the legendary globes once again showing their bountiful bounce as they rise and fall with another climax. The man tears his hand away from her hair and attacks her chest more than anything else. He grips an ire-drawing breast and squeezes violently after tearing her bra off, feeling the pillowy soft skin form around his hand. They feel somewhat different, but as amazing as they did last time as he removes his fingers from the blonde's sex and roughly handles her chest until she finishes again, all while trying to tell him to go slower.

Yang once again collapses into the desk, her breasts heaving next to the gentle form of Weiss. The man looks upon them, more than taking in the fact that neither are wearing anything aside from stockings, as well as a pair of gloves for Yang. By this point, his erection is bursting against his zipper, the strain visible to both girls as he starts removing his belt.

The man decides to let them decide which would receive him inside them, asking, "So who wants to help me finish both this and you?" Both Weiss and Yang look at each other before giggling.

"I've got an idea that you may like," Yang said, putting a finger to the man's lips in playful tease marred somewhat by her unstable breathing. "But no peeking." He watches her pull one of her long black socks off her leg, stretching both out and showing just how perfect her body was.

Yang ties the warm, perfectly scented sock around the man's eyes. He hears shuffling, residual moans, and cutely muted laughter that sounded somewhere in between sadistic and orgasmic. He hadn't felt this happy in a long time. The feeling has surpassed the last threesome.

"Okay, you can look now~"

The man opens his eyes and sees Weiss, composure regained but still undressed, kicking her legs as she hangs off the table. Her light frame trembles slightly and her breasts sway with the subtlest motions. Her boyfriend starts hastily moving towards her before she shakes her finger and points across the room.

"You get her today."

The man turns to see Yang Xiao Long, naked sans a single thigh high and a pair of gloves, straddled against the wall, presenting herself to him, ass out and ready for her sex to be penetrated. The man stands motionless watching her, unable to move thanks to the glory standing before him.

"What are you waiting for?" Weiss said, stroking her boyfriend from behind as she wraps around him. She undoes his belt and unzips his pants. "Go get her. Go _finish_ her. Go finish that _whore_." Every word is laced with an uncharacteristic lasciviousness he hadn't seen before. He likes the change.

The man's desire takes control as his erection strains. He walks forward, breathing hard as he thought about taking Yang as she was now. She was waiting. She was wanting. She was ready to be filled. He draws close to her before removing his pants, releasing his burning manhood to open air. He sees her face turn redder as she looks at him, then his waist. He can't think of any way to describe her face other than desperate.

The man grips Yang roughly by the waist, hearing her moan as he hurts her just enough with his grip. He had always assumed that the blonde liked it rough, given her Semblance. He learned this assumption was fact when he made her scream with joy by repeatedly slamming her into a wall while penetrating her. He moves a hand to her face before coaxing it back to her hair, stroking both, wiping tears from her eyes before feeling her famed hair. Once again finding little resistance, the man grows brave and lightly tugs on her hair and forces her body back. She offers no sense of displeasure as she continues to moan, feeling her blonde locks suddenly wrenched back. The man sees her hands' grip on the wall tighten as she struggles to maintain her presenting stance.

Yang stifles a scream as the man maneuvers her waist and hair, directing her presented sex until it envelops his erection. Holding her side, he starts pulling and pushing her, forcing her into more spasms and stifled moans. He never asked whether or not she wanted to try betting again, but she still seemed to be making every effort to not make a noise, as if her voice refused to speak or scream. The man decides to make her without letting her know. He can think of few things that sounded better than Yang's orgasmic screams, sans Weiss' cries that resound with the rhythm and pitch of her singing background.

The man pushes deeper into Yang. Weiss encourages him from across the room as her boyfriend presses forward, feeling the warmth of her teammate's insides as the blonde bucks forward before lowering back. He thinks back to what made Yang lose her pride last time he entered her. He forces her body forward, hearing a muted thud as her breasts impact the wall, cushioning the blow to the rest of her body. The man decides he didn't push hard enough.

Yang gasps as her face presses against the wall, along with her breasts and waist. Her arms strain as the man repeatedly forces her forward, hearing her breath grow more sporadic as she stifles more screams. He turns to Weiss, watching with a brilliant smile as he rails Yang. He turns back, looking at the blonde's face pressed up sideways to the wall, adorned with a beautiful smile as tears stream down her face, brought on by pleasure and pain. He sees the bliss she's experiencing as he continue driving harder.

The man continues bucking faster, slamming Yang repeatedly into the wall, feeling his climax approach as he hears the blonde moan uncontrollably. Suddenly, Yang starts shifting, dragging her arms across the wall and shuffling towards the side. The man slows down significantly, letting her crawl towards a window while he continues to lightly thrust into her.

"Don't slow down, idiot!" Weiss yells from across the room. The man turns and sees her rubbing her own sex and tweaking her small breasts. He listens and regains his speed, just as Yang reaches the window.

The man's resurgence sends Yang forward, once again slamming her to the wall, only this time he realizes that he's made aware that he's on the ground floor of the highly populated Beacon. The man, suddenly understanding what Yang was doing when she started crawling, looks at her; he sees Beacon's best known bombshell forcefully pressed up deep against transparent glass.

"Finish that bitch!" Weiss screams at her boyfriend from her perch on the desk. He still hasn't ever heard her use dirty language like that, especially regarding her teammate. He still likes it.

The man sees the soft skin of Yang's breasts push out from against the window, along with her cheek as her face is forced sideways, the pillowy pale of both lusciously squished up against the barrier. He can only imagine how picturesque the view looks from the other side; no doubt the multitude of people he sees outside are staring at Yang Xiao Long's perfect tits flattened against the very, very transparent surface. They surely all see her face, painted with lust and tears, hit the glass over and over again as he rails her from behind. Every time the man forces her body forward, they have to see the busty blonde hit the glass, capturing her features and her face as she moans with joy. Her bright red face would naturally convey how she was being filled over and over again as he pumps into her, her burning passion appearing clear as day with every soft thud.

The man feels ready to burst at the thought of how the possibly dozens of people on the other side of the window watching Yang cum as he continues railing her. He is ready to burst when she pushes back from her straddle and throws the window upwards, opening the room to the air outside. She sticks her body outside and grips the windowsill tightly with both hands, bracing herself to let the man pump into her even more.

The man watches Yang's perfect tits pendulum as he repeatedly bucks her forward, feeling her heat increase exponentially as he sees countless faces watch her get railed. Her entire torso rocks back and forth, in clear view of the outside world. He sees her face as she rolls back, and he sees that _she doesn't care._ The man releases.

Yang Xiao Long was loving being put on display. She was loving letting people watch as she was cum into. She was loving allowing a large number of students know firsthand that she had just came and came hard. She finally let loose a piercing scream of pleasure, letting the entire courtyard know that she had just accepted a load with unabashed shamelessness. Her entire body rocked and shuddered before falling limp, letting her head, hair, and breasts dangle over the windowsill as the rest of her body slumped back behind the wall, seed and her cum dripping from her freshly filled core.

The man peeks through the window, mostly hidden by shadow. Yang Xiao Long could have just been finished by any random student, but he sees the students in the courtyard stare at Yang's bare breasts and her mindless face, her tongue out and with tears of joy still falling. With effort, almost as if the blonde wanted to continue being an exhibitionist, he drags her back into the room and shuts the window, moving her out of the sight line and preventing any onlookers from finding out who just made Yang scream or from taking even more pictures of the naked bombshell. The man can't wait to see Yang's naked form slammed against a window before opening it and freeing her breasts from the dozens of other perspectives that were captured by the scrolls of lucky students.

Freshly released, the man turns back to Weiss just as she shudders out a final orgasm. He pulls up his pants and rebuckles his belt, switching his view to either girl to continue taking in their nudity and lust. He props the rag dolled Yang against the wall to get her out of her undignified position of being a lump on the ground. Unable to help himself, the man squeezes her breasts one last time, enjoying himself as she takes her time regaining consciousness.

"How was that?" the man asks. She looks at him but doesn't respond outside of smiling. Her lilac eyes were half closed and barely remaining open.

"I think you did good, considering her current state of mind," Weiss says as she walks up to her boyfriend and Yang. She had put her clothes back on while he was busy fondling the semi aware Yang, but her face was the beautiful shade of red brought on by her orgasms. "Why don't you go ahead? I'll make sure she doesn't leave with her tits out." The man laughs at Weiss' uncharacteristic crudeness and stands up.

"Thank you, Weiss," the man says, clutching his girlfriend to his waist. "You're probably the best girlfriend ever, you know." He brushes her disheveled hair out of her face and kisses her nose in the way he knows she likes. She sheepishly recoils in the way he likes.

The man takes one last look at Yang, sweaty, messy, and pleasured to her loving favor. Weiss squats down close to her and starts murmuring something indistinguishable before giggling. The man leaves the room, carefully exiting the door so as not to let anyone peek in, though he's unsure as to whether or not Yang would like someone to see her like she was, considering she threw her naked torso out of a window to be stared at.

The man walks back to his room, more than satisfied with his second threesome with his beautiful girlfriend, Weiss Schnee, and her seemingly exhibitionist teammate, Yang Xiao Long.


	6. How To Finish An Assignment

"And... Number 45 was Mountain Glenn, right?"

"Mountain Glenn, yes. No natural defense, so they couldn't support any long term business." Weiss responds, knocking a pen to her cheek. "And with that, I think we're done!" She closes her notebook and looks across the table, smiling with that precious smile.

"Wow, we actually used this room for what it's supposed to be used for," a man responds, motioning to the private study room he and Weiss were sitting in, a surprisingly large area with a desk meant to be used for group projects and silent study. The two of them reserved it to have a quiet study date to finish a long assignment, which was now completed. "And with so much time left! I thought we'd be here for another hour or two." The man remembers that he has a completely private room still reserved for an extensive amount of time.

Weiss grins as she puts her notes and papers away. "Shame. Now all we have is a soundproofed room to ourselves. What to do?" She reaches her hand out, rests it on her boyfriend's knee, and leans forward for a well accepted kiss.

"Well, I do have a paper for Port due in a few days," the man teases, watching Weiss recoil with a pout. "But that can wait," he says as he snakes a hand up her skirt, feeling her knee socks turn to her thighs. As she jolts up with a moan, he finishes with, "I honestly expected us to not even bother with the assignment. Who knew we could be so productive all alone?"

"Daddy always told me to work before I play~" Weiss says, getting out of her seat and climbing onto her boyfriend's lap. He watches her turn red as she lowers herself onto his slowly climbing erection, pressing against both his pants and her panties. She moans a bit and bites her lip. "But I didn't get to play with toys like you when I was young."

"Well, the work's all done, and we have plenty of time to play..." The man brings Weiss in for a kiss, holding her tenderly as he breaks it off and makes for her neck. He snakes downward, feeling her breath hit him as she raises in volume. He tastes her collar as she pants in pleasure. "Did you bring any Dust?" The man remembers the second threesome with Yang, where she hadn't thought ahead to bring anything to help her hasten and draw out pleasure.

"I haven't left my room without any since we first tried," Weiss says between pants, contradicting her boyfriend's thoughts. "But I have a new type I want to try, all special." His mind is still thinking about the inconsistency of her words, but his thoughts are interrupted as he hears the door to the library click.

"Oh my god, excuse me!" Weiss screams as the door slowly creaks open. She quickly pushes off of her boyfriend and stands up, her hair a mess, her face red, and her collar pushed aside, her face flustered and angry. "This room is occup– Blake!?" The raven haired Faunus woman closed the door behind her and looked up.

"Hello," Blake said, acting as if nothing was wrong and she hadn't interrupted Weiss making out.

"What are you doing here! This is a private study room!" Weiss declares, attempting to discreetly fix her collar and hair.

"Right. 'Study.' I believe that." Blake looks at Weiss' sexual frustration and then to her boyfriend closing his legs together to hide his erection.

"We actually did work, believe it or not. I promise," the man says to Blake, earning a questioning look. "But really, you're kind of interrupting. Weiss was just about to help me on a paper."

"From on your lap?" Blake says, stepping forward after locking the door, clearly nonplussed and with no intention of leaving.

"...Among other things."

"Shut up! And you–" Weiss raged, pointing at Blake to emphasize her point, "–you need to leave. We had to reserve this room! You can't just waltz in here and–"

"I want in." Blake let her words hang in the air, instantly silencing Weiss and drawing out shocked expressions from the pair.

"Uhh..." Weiss was speechless.

"In on... What exactly?" the man says, again praying that Blake meant what he thought she meant. He starts to think about how he saw her glare at him in an off putting way, which he know hopes was pure envy.

"I know what happened with Yang." Blake said, smiling lasciviously as she took a seat, positioning her pale legs towards the man before her, her skirt shorter than he remembered. "I want in."

"How did you learn that! That was really private! Yang!" Weiss stared angrily at Blake as she thought of Yang sharing the intimate details of that night, which involved a lot of moaning and orgasms.

"I... Uh..." Blake stuttered. The man swears he sees her bow twitch, as if it was an actual pair of ears. "Sort of... Heard you. I made Yang tell me about why I heard her screaming outside the door, and you with her. I got the message when it was locked, though." She crosses her legs, not so subtly bringing attention to her skirt line. "She told me why–" she stared at Weiss disappointedly to note her infidelity, "–and she told me about how you... Performed." She moved her eyes to Weiss' boyfriend after making the red faced Weiss fume. "And I want to know. She spoke very highly of you, 'Lover Boy.' Said you were super romantic and cutesy the entire time save the end. Plus the whole thing about that class period; I'm sure she appreciated getting all that attention."

The man stares blankly at Blake, trying to comprehend that Blake was asking to join the ever expanding list of RWBY members he'd have slept with. He looks at Weiss, angry and flustered, but still clearly aroused.

"I'm afraid you'd have to ask her. I promised Yang was it." The man points to Weiss, hoping she could sense his want. He didn't say anything resembling it, but she understood that he was begging.

Weiss looks at her boyfriend dumbfounded, still shocked. Blake twirled the uniform bow around her neck, smiling knowingly at her.

"Well, Ms. Schnee? Are you willing to share your toy? Or would you ruin playtime for your friend?"

"Did you hear that, too!? Stop eavesdropping!"

Blake's bow twitched again, or at least one thinks it did.

"Make a decision, please. I want to see what all the fuss is about. I heard you agree with Yang the other day that he's good." Weiss emanated humiliation upon being told how immodest her orgasms were. "Honestly, I think the whole school heard... Then the video..." Her words remind the man of how Yang thrusted her naked body out a first floor window and let herself get filmed as he railed her. He gets hard as he thinks about being the one causing her that pleasure, and also later watching it from the other perspectives that littered the school's phone network. He wonders how Yang feels about that. He also wonders if Blake is referring to the original video of Weiss giving him multiple blowjobs after getting found out. Either one is more than fine.

"You know about the video!" An extremely embarrassed Weiss looks at her boyfriend's face, wanting everything Blake is asking for as she instead thinks about what Blake must think of her. She pouts, but quickly gives up as she sees him flit between her and Blake's skirt, positioned in just the right way to not show anything. He emanates want as his girlfriend emanates embarrassment.

"I'm going to kill Yang! You aren't going to let this go, are you, Blake?"

"I'll back off if you want, but I can see that you'd be breaking your boyfriend's heart. Plus, it feels unfair that Yang gets a turn and I don't..." The man smiles as Blake shifts into an uncharacteristic pout, adorable on her face.

Weiss stomps her feet and seethes. "Hmfph." She sticks up her nose into the air with a sense of defiance, crossing her arms. The man and Blake hear her whisper something.

"It's rude to whisper, Weiss," Blake said, casually reclining in her chair.

"Fine." Weiss looks at her boyfriend, blushing but still angry. "But next time, I get to pick one of your friends!" Her annoyed pout is adorable.

"That's unfair, you're gayer than I am and my friends aren't exactly lining up," the man responds. Weiss blushes, unsure if her boyfriend is right considering Yang's effect on her body during their time with her. "But fine." He's still wondering which video Blake meant. Weiss didn't even think about the dozens of videos of Yang cumming. He wonders if she had seen them, or even realized they existed. He also wonders why she didn't stop her, as she didn't seem like she'd like her partner and friend to get recorded like that. He stops thinking about that as he remembers the multiple perspectives of the blonde taking it and taking it hard.

"So, I heard you have the room for another hour or so? Plenty of time to play~"

"Weiss goes first." The man looks at his girlfriend's flustered figure, glorious and perfect. "As always." She shrinks, happy that she's always the priority. "So. You want to show her our little secret?" he says as he undoes his belt, eying an intrigued Blake.

"Calm down. It's still weird with her in here."

"Yang had to help you take off–" the man starts, knowing he'll be cut off, thinking about how adorable Weiss' hesitation to get undressed without Yang's unwanted assistance was.

"Shut up! She doesn't need to know that!" Weiss replies, annoyed at the reminder of Yang stripping her.

"She told me." Blake's words were surprisingly blank, considering she was talking about her friend's sex life.

"Yang! I swear, I'm going to... I don't know, but it's going to be bad!"

The man sees Weiss reaching that level of hesitation he'd come to love, brought on by her shyness around getting undressed for other people. He decides to press it. Rather than make a move, he watches as his precious girlfriend shrinks into herself, one of her best friends and her boyfriend waiting for her to initiate a threesome.

"Does it usually take this long?" Blake asks, cheerily smiling as she watches Weiss spend another minute undoing the buttons on her uniform jacket. "I can see why you need Yang to help."

"Shut up!" Weiss sneers, removing her jacket. "This is still really weird. You two are looking at me!"

"Weiss, we live in the same room." Blake motions to the man as he nurses his erection. "This is your boyfriend." She lowers her hands, leans forward, and grins as she says, "You two have had _sex_. This isn't new to either of us. But it's still cute."

"It's still uncomfortable," Weiss pouts.

The man decides to stop torturing Weiss and instead help her. Taking seconds, he removes his jacket and lifts off his shirt, drawing close to his tiny girlfriend and bringing her to his bare chest. "Better? You can trust her." He rubs her back lovingly, feeling the heat from her blush as she places her head against his heart. "It'll be great, just like with Yang." He kisses her forehead.

"You two are the most sickeningly sweet thing I have ever seen."

"Well this is how a real relationship works! Not like your filth, missy!" Weiss yells, undoing her bow tie, her confidence back.

Blake shut her mouth tight at the mention of her smut. She glanced to the side, suddenly embarrassed. "It's not filth..." she said, weakly and unconvincingly.

"Should I ask?" the man says, questioning the Blake Belladonna he thought he knew. He would never guess the mysterious dark haired girl with her nose in a book at all times would be into _that_ kind of literature. He suddenly feels more blood rush downward. The idea that Blake was kinky was... interesting, especially after his thoughts about Yang and rough play were confirmed.

"Oh, she's just into reading naughty books late at night when she thinks we won't know." Weiss glares at now shrinking Blake, enjoying the role reversal. She stood taller and prouder now that she was the one on the attack.

The man takes in Weiss and her pride, loving how she was getting into the moment. He asks, "So, you had something special this time?"

"Why don't you show Blake that you're far better than any of that silly smut?" Weiss laughs as she looks at Blake, her... bow... perking up like ears as she changes from embarrassed to intrigued. The man's icy haired girlfriend reaches into her bag and gives him something as cold as her hair and her default demeanor. "I'm sure you can figure this one out, sweetie." He examines a neatly cut, pure white crystal denoting ice Dust. He notices the shape is conveniently designed for prodding, or something far better.

"You don't want to go first?"

"I can wait. Plus, little miss Blake needs to learn not to interrupt people while they're working." Weiss winks and pecks her boyfriend's cheek. She draws in close, whispering, "Make her want it."

"You sure this wasn't your idea?"

"It may have crossed my mind at least once, but no. Go get her!"

The man turns to Blake, who jumps up in her seat, nervous but waiting. He starts motioning towards her, drawing close as she she looks up at his face. "Oh," she says, somewhat confusedly as he extends a hand. After a few seconds of delay, the girl grabs it and allows herself to be pulled up.

"Now, why don't you help him start, Blake?" Weiss looks over at her boyfriend and Blake, her teammate blushing. "If you want in..."

In a complete swap from when she had first entered the room, Blake was now nervously fiddling with her buttons now that she was in the spotlight. Weiss mimed her previous action of twirling her bow tie to mock her. Taking his girlfriend's words to heart, the man assists Blake in "starting," pushing her hands aside and undoing her buttons himself. The dark haired girl looks at his exposed torso, then to his face. He moves his hands under her jacket and slides it off her shoulders, meeting a bit of resistance on the way, but Blake ultimately allows herself to be controlled.

The man smiles as he hears Blake start to regret her actions, the telltale signs of labored breathing already starting to make themselves heard. He positions his hands on her waist and starts snaking up, feeling her soft stomach as he starts to spread her blouse to fit under it.

"Wait..." Blake says, stopping the man's hands and making him back off. "I'm not– Oh!" she starts before jumping up, Weiss' hands wrapping around her from the back as she reddens. The man's position is replaced by the ivory woman's slender fingers, caressing Blake's stomach area under her shirt. "Uhn," she moans, enjoying herself.

The man watches Blake get silenced, her words failing her as she fumbles to form a sentence. Weiss' motions stop her, clearly more welcome than his. He thinks that Weiss is starting to enjoy this more than his, considering her sly smile as she rests her chin on Blake's shoulder. The man watches her massage her partner, dragging her hands up her body before the wind behind Blake's back. He hears a click.

"Weiss!" Blake yells, pushing off of Weiss and holding her breasts, now that her bra was undone.

"If you want in, your going to have to, you know," Weiss mocked. "This is payback for barging in on us."

Blake huffs as she redoes her bra clasp. "Fine, but you don't get to undress me. It's–"

"It's weird. Yes." Weiss smiles at Blake's annoyed leer. "Almost like when someone interrupts you and your boyfriend while they're working."

Blake takes a deep breath, then lifts off her blouse, exposing a violet bra that felt like she chose it specifically for someone to see. The man imagines she planned this meeting. Her cover is lacy, black lined, and very enticing to look at, especially since the raven haired girl's well proportioned breasts were now on display as well. The man loves the happy medium between Weiss' small but perky breasts and Yang's far grander tits, Blake's forming a sizable pair of soft skin and cleavage. She sees the man staring, turns a deeper shade of crimson, and crosses her arms to her shoulders as she looks away from both him and Weiss. Her embarrassment is nearly as perfect as that hesitation Weiss feels whenever her boyfriend admires her body and takes in her perfect form. Yang's emanating pride about her naked body was enticing, but something about that face that the man's girlfriend and now Blake make when undressing is just divine to look at. The nervousness and unsurety, but want and need to finish made them so much purer.

Admiring Blake's looks and hesitation, the man remembers that a good remedy to his girlfriend's nervousness is to let her know how beautiful she is. He closes in on Blake and slowly brushes a lock of dark hair out of her face, causing her red face to look back to his in thanks. Her amber eyes look up to the man's as he gently places a hand on her shoulder, letting her know that she deserves to be attended to. He looks at Weiss, jealously looking upon your intimate handling of someone that is not her. Still gazing at her, the man smiles and decides to really start. He pools a bit of Aura into his fingertips in preparation.

"Oh! What!?" Blake says, shooting up from where she stood, nervously looking behind her as Weiss snickers. With her back now pointed to him, the man once again prods her with the ice Dust, sending a jolt of cold straight into the small of her back. She jumps again, unprepared for the chill that was sent up her spine, tingling her body. She turns back to the man, then to a widely smiling Weiss, then back to a widely smiling man, then to the pointed crystal emanating frost, understanding that the couple before her had decided to play. She responds, "Do _not_ do that again!"

"But think of the possibilities, Blake!" Weiss muses, walking up to her partner. "It's so much fun to experiment! You'll enjoy it, I promise." She nabs the Dust and waves in front of a stunned Blake. Without waiting for her response, Weiss maneuvers her hand around Blake's bra, edging her fingers and the crystal centimeters away from the area covering her nipples. Blake tenses up, but doesn't back away. Her face catches in between frightened and aroused.

"Ohhh..." Blake purrs as Weiss gently presses the ice Dust to her bra, sending a freezing shock to her nipple. She raises a hand and stops Weiss from continuing, but quickly lowers it as she feels the pleasure wash over her.

"See? Dust is super fun!" Weiss turns to her boyfriend. With an overly cutesy face, she asks, "Can it be my turn?" She places the Dust into his hand, knowing he has no choice and is fine with that reality.

"But first," the man says, quickly pushing his hands under Weiss' blouse. Her surprise is silenced as he takes vengeance for Blake and unhooks her bra. He removes the strapless garment from under her top, holding it up before tossing it onto the table. As with most things his girlfriend wears, it's white, thin, and more for aesthetic than it is for wearing, and he appreciates every last bit of that fact. "Let's make it fun."

"Ohh, I like your thinking," Weiss cheerily says as she models her uniform blouse, her nipples just barely visible now that her bra was gone. Turning away from Blake, the man traces Weiss' body with the Dust, teasing her as she feels the cold touch. He finds her breasts and slowly dabs the crystal into her nipples, alternating every few seconds after a prolonged press. Weiss throws her head back and tenses up, moaning in pleasure as her boyfriend watches her nipples grow erect. Now sufficiently aroused, Weiss' chest now clearly shines out from beneath her top, not unlike Yang's had when she made well on the bet not to wear a bra in class. The sight of her mewling face and the thin barrier between her perky boobs was enough to cause a strain on the man's remaining garment. "Huuhhh..." Weiss pants, coming back to the world. "Blake, your turn." The man's girlfriend raises her hands to her chest and starts playing with clearly exposed nipples, moaning as he turns back to Blake.

The hesitation that was painted on Blake's face had left, replaced with a desire, want, and an ever burning curiosity. She tenses up as the man draws the Dust to her chest, radiating cold around her neck. Shuddering, she closes her eyes and bites her lip in expectation, only to stay that way as she feels nothing. The man draws out another surprised yelp as he presses the freezing crystal to Blake's exposed waist, teasing just above her core with the unexpected jolt. He draws rough lines just over the waist of her skirt, wanting to draw lower and lower, but he waits, listening to the dark haired girl moan instead.

With a pant, Blake opens up her eyes and looks at the man before her, her eyes glistening. "More."

"Weiss' turn," the man says, taking away Blake's ecstasy and forcing her to wait. Drawing the Dust up his girlfriend's chest, he again presses the freezing crystal to her nipples, eliciting more joy before backing off. He repeats his treatment of Blake as he lifts up Weiss' shirt ever so slightly, giving him access to her waistline. Feeling more comfortable with his long term romantic partner, he starts at her stomach and lowers the Dust, reaching the hem of her skirt. He places a gentle grasp around her neck and lightly squeezes as he dips the crystal below her skirt, staying outside of her panties as he playfully prods her. The man watches as Weiss loses herself to the freezing touch as it reaches her mound, joy being turned into that beautiful sound of her operatic pleasure as she decides she can't wait much longer. She grips the arm around her neck and squeezes far harder as she starts to lower her skirt. The man looks down and confirms the glorious look of her thin white panties, already dampened as they hold her waist. He loves how little she now cares for Blake staring at her with nothing but envy, wanting to be in as much ecstasy as her teammate.

The man leans into Weiss' ear and whisper, "Just a minute," as he draws one last line down the front of her panties, hearing her almost start to cry as he releases the hold on her neck.

Blake greedily grabs the man's free hand, hesitates for a second and not a second longer, and places it onto her throat. Looking at him with little but lust, she demands more than asks, "Hard. I can take it. Just like in the books!" The man contemplates just how far her love of smut goes if she's this into his actions, but he fulfills her request, taking her throat between his grasp and choking just light enough for it not to harm Blake. Like a cat in heat, she shudders with joy, impatiently waiting for the cold, invigorating touch she deserves. The man is shocked by how hurried she was, considering this is her first time with him and Weiss.

The man looks at Blake's teary eyes as he drags the ice Dust towards her, in absolutely no hurry to make contact. The begging behind her amber gaze is one of the greatest things he had ever seen, the absolute need to be fulfilled making him love that he'll fill that need. Waiting until he was certain she can't wait a second longer, the man touches the Dust to her waist, instantly causing Blake's body to rock. She slowly pulls at her skirt, lowering it to show off that her panties matched her bra, violet with black lace and meant to seen in all of the naughty glory. The man decides she needs to suffer. He doesn't trace the intricate lace patterns on her panties. He doesn't follow the path up her thigh highs. He doesn't obviate the need for conservatism by going straight to her core. Weiss watches with lustful awe as her boyfriend tears the Dust away, picks up the mewling Blake, and places her on the desk.

"You're next. Make her fast," the man says to Weiss, grabbing the waistband of Blake's violet panties and lowering them as their owner uncontrollably pants, teased and ready. He takes in Blake's sex, glistening with lust and absolutely perfect to look at as a golden glyph shoots up her shaking body. She grabs the man's waiting head and forcefully lowers it onto her core, causing her to writhe with hastened breaths.

The man gives Blake what she was waiting for. He gives Blake the warm replacement to the freezing Dust. He gives Blake the answer to what it meant to be, "in." He attempts to start gently, drawing his tongue over her folds, but he can tell immediately that she needed all of it. He skips straight to the finish, roughly pleasuring her with his tongue, feeling Blake's thighs squeeze his head as he tastes a rush of her fluid, brought on by her sped up body. She slackens, allowing him to leave after hearing her scream with ecstasy, failing to cover the sound with her hand. The man turns to Weiss, who looks to be burning with every passionate feeling except satisfaction. He looks at her nipples, still poking straight through the transparency of her top.

The man leaves Blake to recover and grips his girlfriend roughly by the waist. After his enthusiastic display with Blake, he feels he needs to show her she's still his priority in all of this. He puts Weiss next to Blake and lifts up her top, pulling the fabric over her perfect breasts and freeing them to the outside but leaving her top wrapped around her neck. As she struggles to breathe, she summons another glyph to speed herself up, her voice raising in volume and pitch. Her boyfriend removes her panties, kisses her thigh, and unzips his pants.

"Ohhhhh, yesss," the man makes out as Weiss sees that she won't have to wait for her main event. She raises her hand, drawing out another Dust to summon a black glyph to dramatically slow down her boyfriend's biological clock. With her fast and him slow, she'll be able to ride out several orgasms before he can finish inside her with one last burst.

As Blake turns to look at her functionally naked teammate, the man releases his erection. He smiles as he side eyes the dark haired girl's interest peak as she sees his length. She looks at it hungrily as he pins Weiss down by her shoulders and kisses her cheek. She whimpers as her boyfriend enters her, instantly writhing with pleasure as her voice rings out like bells. The man feels her every single movement as her hastened body shudders, vibrating like mad. He pushes, furthering himself into her. Lightly thrusting, he inches back and forth, back and forth, listening to his girlfriend scream with pleasure several times over. The man is really happy that this room is soundproofed, especially since one of his last escapades had an eavesdropper. He looks over to the woman in question, Blake watching with awe as her teammate came, Weiss' light breasts jiggling as she shuddered and shouted.

"I see why she likes you," Blake muttered, more than surprised as she watched Weiss' pleasure reach multiple climaxes. Even slowed, her complete loss of self in her boyfriend's arms quickly readies him to finish as she had so, so many times.

Unable to respond, the man tightens his grip around Weiss' shoulders, stopping her body rocking from back and forth as she bit her lip in an attempt to quiet herself. He reels back as he finishes, unloading into her as he feels his orgasm extended by Weiss' glyph. The woman herself breaks, screaming one last pleasured cry before turning to jelly as seed fills her. A mix of fluid drips out as the man removes himself from her body, caressing her teary face and turning to Blake.

"Yang said the same thing," the man says to Blake, panting after his release, letting her know how proud he feels about that fact being true. She jolts, up, excited at the notion. "I swear I'm nice sometimes. She likes it. Now, your turn."

Sweat drips drop from Blake's face as she looks at the man before her, biting her lip in anticipation. "So quickly?"

The man once again caresses Weiss' face as she lays sprawled out on the table, her arms lazily crossed over her body in an attempt to hold herself together. He leans in, kisses her cheek, and says, "When you're ready."

Weiss smiles, and with a concentrated effort, casts another glyph to recharge her boyfriend's body. He looks smugly back to Blake as she becomes intimately aware of the multiple glorious sexual applications of Dust, especially when paired with talents as diverse as Weiss'. Both gaze downward, the man to her glistening thighs and folds, and her to the man's erection as it steadily climbs up again after a golden circle disappears off his body.

Blake watches the scene before her, amazed by what her teammate got up to in her spare time. Never would she think of Weiss as being so... naughty with her Semblance. She looks at her ivory body as the woman sat up, pulling her shirt down over her breasts. Weiss looks back, satisfied and smiling as she watches her boyfriend step towards Blake.

The man reaches Blake, who stares back up. Grabbing her shoulders, he lightly rubs into her before going behind her back. She shudders as he unhooks her bra, sliding it off of her arms and exposing her breasts in full. Unsurprisingly, her nipples are erect with arousal, the rest of her pillowy skin soft and warm to the touch. Blake's eyes close as her mouth curls upward, her smile made all the better as she feels hands caress her body in full.

The man gently lowers Blake onto the table and threads his fingers through hers, feeling her grip grow impossibly tight as she accepts the hold. She pushes his hands back as he leans over her, kept at her perfect distance to look up at. Turning her head to the side nervously, her face reaches the peak of crimson, her hesitation keeping her from looking the man in the face. He struggles to think of something more precious to look at as he inches forward. He _finds_ something more precious to look at as the girl winces upon having her body entered, her face quickly shifting from discomfort to a locked moan, the noise of her pleasure temporarily outshining Weiss'. Blake's cries quickly become unintelligible as another glyph shoots up her, her body speeding up as you thrust.

Blake's poise breaks as she cums instantly; her eyes widen and her mouth opens further as she releases, but the man doesn't slow down. He keeps going, listening to his girlfriend's words of encouragement as he causes her teammate to climax over and over again. Her body going wildly, the man takes in the sight of Blake Belladonna as her breasts jiggle with every movement, as her hair spreads across the table beneath her in an uncontrolled mess, and as her face defines passion. The man loses count of how many times she finishes as he keeps going, forgoing finishing as he burns Blake's face into his memory forever. Not since he first took Weiss in his arms as he made her a woman had he seen such a beautiful sight. Yang's pleasure was glorious, but the purity, inexperience, and unfamiliarity with being allowed to feel such amazing highs made Blake and Weiss angels.

The man releases, flowing into Blake as she pants without end. As he releases his hands from her grip, she tightens them into her chest, trying to hold onto the joy coursing through her as she feels bliss. The man backs up, knowing the satisfaction he provided for both Weiss and Blake as the black haired one finishes shaking while the white haired one holds her boyfriend from behind.

The man and his girlfriend watch as Blake comes down from her climax, her breath steadying and her skin returning to normal color. Seeing Weiss and her boyfriend stare at her almost lovingly, her blush quickly returns as she feebly covers her breasts, her face showing signs of humiliation about what they might think.

"So? How did that compare to your filth?" Weiss asked, grinning as she ignored Blake's embarrassment. She still only had on her blouse, barely long enough to serve as a passable skirt and still almost entirely see through.

Blake sat up and better covered her breasts with one arm and lowered the other to her mound. Still having trouble looking at her friend, she said, "T-the books don't do it justice. And they don't have Dust..."

Weiss giggled, summoning another glyph to speed up her boyfriend's internal clock. "Well, I can think of something they probably do in your books." She looks down at his erection, climbing up once again as he looks at Blake's naked body and her far more attractive feelings towards him doing so. Looking back up, she asks, "Want one more?"

"I love you," the man responds enthusiastically. "I really do."

Weiss claps and grabs Blake's hand from off of her breast. Surprised, the raven haired girl is dragged off of her seat while the man gets pushed to replace her. Weiss removes her top, leaving him to look at two beautiful women as they stand completely naked before him. Speechless and in love, lust, and multiple other things, he watches as Weiss roughly persuades Blake to follow her down onto her knees in front of him. He feels warm to say the least.

"Weiss...?" Blake asks, almost worried as she looks at the man's length, rising at the sight of her blushing body and his girlfriend's expectant face. She recovers her breasts and sex, her bow drooping with nervousness.

Weiss smiles as she says, "I'd say he deserves it, considering he did it for you. Or did you not enjoy yourself?"

Blake weakly responds with a, "Yes... But I've never... Not like... I don't..."

"Yang enjoyed it," the man says, looking down at Blake, hoping to every god that she follows his girlfriend's lead.

"Yeah... She mentioned that..." Blake's attention is divided as she stares at the length before her, almost as if she was measuring her mouth against it. "And what happened." The man remembers the situation where Yang swallowed his seed right as her little sister walked in, albeit with zero situational awareness.

"You're the one that interrupted this time," Weiss said. "C'mon, it'll be fun!"

The man loves his girlfriend more than he ever had before as he watches Blake gulp and close her eyes, nodding. He feels bliss as Weiss leads, taking his length in her hand to direct her mouth over it. She takes in the tip, kissing and drawing her tongue over the end as she raises a cautious Blake's hand. As if it might burn her, the one not enjoying her boyfriend's manhood in her mouth hesitates as she hovers over his cock. As Weiss squeaks from the enjoyment of performing a blowjob, Blake swallows her hesitation and grips the man's shaft, compounding a stroking motion with Weiss' lips.

Now being blown and jacked off at once, the man struggles to maintain composure until Weiss casts a final slowing glyph to prevent him from finishing before he finishes his mission. Weiss pulls out a bit, removing all but the very top of your shaft from her mouth as she nudges Blake. The bow on her head perks up as she removes her hand and cautiously inches forward. Her bare breasts sway in a heated movement as her warm breath reaches the man's shaft. Sensing the throbbing, she slowly opens her mouth, lowering it onto and kissing the thing that had provided her with so much pleasure.

With a pop and a giggle, Weiss releases her boyfriend's shaft from her mouth, grinning devilishly as she watches Blake's interest peak. She points his manhood towards Blake, her touch feeling second only to her lips wrapping around it. Blake stares for several seconds before arousal overwhelms her; she opens her mouth once more, mewling like a cat as she accepts the man's cock into her mouth.

The man watches as a naked Weiss Schnee massages a naked Blake Belladonna as she performs oral sex on him. He can't quite describe the immaculate look on the dark haired girl's face, but it seems to be caught in between overwhelming bliss, an unending curiosity, and an infinite need to satisfy. Bake bobs back and forth, quickly learning what ministrations and tongue movements result in the best results. The man's groans cause her to hasten as she continues, her face burning as the tears well up.

"B-Blake..." the man communicates as he feels himself ready to burst. Weiss, understanding the message, finalizes Blake's pleasure as she squeezes her breasts. Starting to vigorously pump, the man takes Blake's head and draws it to his waist so she accepts his entirety into her mouth. She chokes as she finishes, choking more as seed fills her mouth. She draws back, sputtering as she gleefully swallows while the man shoots the last strings over her face. Body going limp, Blake falls back into Weiss' tender care.

"How was that?" Weiss asks Blake, who is incapable of response. "I told you you'd like it." She looks up to her boyfriend, smiling as she says, "Why don't we clean up? I have materials in my bag."

Weiss, her boyfriend, and Blake after she returns to lucidity clean up as best they can with a few wipes and some cloth, getting dressed and leaving the study room as good as anyone could expect. No one would know there had just been a threesome that had just taken place, and Blake was cleaned of any sort of remaining expenditure on her face, the bulk of it now in her stomach. The man finishes packing away homework and turns to Weiss and Blake.

"So, do you plan on telling Yang?" The man coyly ask, instantly causing Blake to regress to her embarrassment. "What's up with you two, by the way? I've been meaning to ask..."

"Excuse me!" Weiss retorts, interrupting her boyfriend. "That's rude." She turns to Blake, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, Blake."

"Thank you, Weiss. I did really- OH!"

Weiss and her boyfriend laugh as he withdraws the ice Dust from the small of Blake's back. She huffs and walks out the library door with a damaged pride.

"You're so terrible." Weiss smiles and waits for a final kiss on the cheek.

"And you're the best." The man provides Weiss with what she wants.

"You think she'll be angry at me?"

"Leave this on her bed." The man passes Weiss her Dust. "If you don't mind getting a few chills."

"I guess it's better than making her mad. Come on, I think we're out of time and you need to walk me back."

The man escorts Weiss back to her dorm room and waves to a slightly annoyed Blake. He smiles before reeling back, a sharp burst of cold sending a jolt through him. Weiss giggles, Blake smiles, and he grins and walks away.


	7. How To Dial It Back

"Pfph..." A man sputters, bored out of his mind. He's on his... seventh... eighth? He's probably up to the tenth store on the shopping trip he promised he'd take Weiss on. He supposes he can't really complain; after all, she loved him enough to not go through with asking a boy for a threesome out of understanding that he'd hate it. Watching her begin to attempt to try asking her choice was easily the most flustered he had ever seen her, and it was beyond adorable. She soon caved, and he suggested a day out with her as the lead instead. He's happy, but he's been following her around all day while she shops for new clothes as makeup for getting to play with Yang and Blake in bed. The man supposes a day wasted checking his scroll a million times makes up for the carnal pleasure of multiple threesomes, but he'll probably be a lot more thankful for his girlfriend's consideration after he leaves... whatever store this is. The man stopped paying attention to where Weiss was leading him after the third Fall Line. All he knows is that it's been hours and she has a single bag.

"So... How do I look?" Weiss says, pushing her way out of the changing room.

As irritated as the man is regarding his girlfriend's day long shopping trip, he tells her, "You look amazing," and means it. She pouts, not understanding that despite him saying that for the hundredth time today, he still means it every time. The soft pink dress she filled out flowed past her knees and splayed out, highlighting her beautiful pale skin, her silvery hair (which she had let down for once), and her actually silver necklace. Her shoes were just as dainty as her, being icy heels that made her stand just that much prouder. She looked beautiful, as always. Above all, the man likes that she's branching out; while she does look absolutely transient in white, a little variety in color never hurt, and pink suited her well, plus the well maintained braid down the side of her shirt looked amazing.

"You've been saying that all day!"

"Not my fault you're gorgeous." The man smiles as Weiss blushes.

"I haven't tried on something that you didn't like by that logic," Weiss replied, staring at her boyfriend with a pleasant smile. "I can't look good in EVERYTHING."

The man would beg to differ, but he jokingly says, "Well, that green top about five stores ago..."

"I knew green wasn't my color!" Weiss huffs, chiding herself. "And it was two, at Beacon Boutique."

"Is there a difference between that and Vale's Finest?"

"Not one you'd understand, but yes." Weiss' smile grows. "Well, if you're so bored, why don't we have some lunch? Then I have a few more stores to check out, okay?"

The man can't say no to how cute Weiss' face is. He nods, and she quickly ducks back into the changing room. She pops back out wearing a black top marked with a handful of snowflakes off to the side along with a long white skirt that fell into fractal patterns at her knees. Holding out her hand, she waits to be escorted to lunch.

The man greedily grabs Weiss' open hand up, letting her lead the two of them to a fancy cafe. Her choice is quaint, unbelievably lush, and after a small bit of, "Do you know who you're talking to!?" Ms. Schnee and her acquaintance are seated at the nicest outdoor table overlooking downtown Vale. Her boyfriend is turned on by her display; since he'd known her, she's been using her status as an heiress less and less in order to come into her own, but she still knew how to get what she wanted when she wanted it. The look of pride and strength on her face is second only to the look on her face when she's whimpering from pleasure.

Weiss and her boyfriend enjoy an array of fancy foods that cost way too much for what they are, but do so while reminding each other of why they're dating. She loves him, he loves her, and he thanks her countless times for choosing his feelings over a threesome with another man. The rest from running around downtown as Weiss goes through every single outfit in her size is a very refreshing break as well, but after some coffee, she leads her boyfriend to another store.

As soon as Weiss' boyfriend sees Weiss trail off looking at racks of clothes, he takes a familiar feeling seat over on a small bench off in the corner. He's perfectly fine spending time with her, but the only thing she'd let him say is his thoughts on the tops she picks out, so he thinks it's back to scroll time. She knew he'd love her in anything, so she didn't need an opinion that meant next to nothing. The chat at the cafe sated both, anyhow, and the man doesn't know enough about branding or designer or whatever Weiss looked at to be of any help.

Running out of things to do on his scroll again, the man decides to check any messages that may have come in. None have, but he goes through some old ones just to kill time. He comes across the message Yang had sent him all that time ago, the one telling him about the man he saw Weiss kiss in the park. He feels a slight twinge of pain as he remembers Weiss' infidelity, but he can't thank Yang enough for her thoughtfulness. After all, that message had led to Weiss giving him multiple blowjobs and masturbating until she physically couldn't any more to ask for forgiveness, and then later two threesomes with Yang, and after that, indirectly led to another threesome with Blake. The man looks around, hoping no one can see his erection grow at the thought of Weiss' squeals when he denied her an orgasm, the screams that Yang had made when he forced her to burst, and the moans Blake had made as he filled her. The man loves his girlfriend so, so much.

Trying to shut out three RWBY member's O-Faces and failing dramatically, the man tightens his legs together to hide his erection. Thankfully, he receives a message to help distract him from the thought of the three breast sizes he had handled and how each felt between his fingers. It's from Weiss, which he finds strange, considering she's about twenty feet away at most. He opens it, quickly slams his scroll down to his leg, and notices the bras next to his shoulder. The man realizes that the main thing this store sells is lingerie.

Exhaling a deep, long, pleasant breath, the man look at his scroll again and sees a picture of Weiss in the changing room, lifting her shirt to her neck with one hand to expose a thin red and black bra. As he understands and appreciates how the colors clash excellently with the pale skin of her nearly exposed breasts and her top, he looks up to see her face; he fails to comprehend the expression on his girlfriend's face before he realizes that she's begging. The man can only assume that her luscious, wanting pout is calling for him to please her as he trails down her exposed body. Her perky breasts looked divine in the strapless bra she now wore, and as the man follows her skin downward, he sees that she had lowered her skirt and a matching pair of red and black panties just enough to cover her mound while revealing everything else. He sees every last line of her waist and thighs, but her sex remained hidden behind a lacy black triangle that he wished he could tear off from her. He feels like he has never been warmer in his life. He feels like Weiss has never been hotter in her life. This level of lewd and willingness to display was unheard of, but the man thinks it may be the greatest thing he has ever seen.

The man sends Weiss a message that fails to convey just how much he loves her. He thinks he writes something along the lines of, "Oh, my god," but his mind is far too gone to connect his brain to his fingers and back again.

Hoping no one is around to see, the man opens his legs and lets his pants bulge out, his erection harder than ever at Weiss' selfie. Never in his life had you seen her display such a burning lust; even when she had first started playing with Dust, she had gotten bolder, but to send her boyfriend something like this was an unprecedented taste of heaven. As the man looks at the ceiling and thinks of an angelic chorus, he gets Weiss' response.

"Well? Are you coming in or not?"

The man feels his zipper set to burst. Standing up with pure determination in his eyes, he makes his way to the changing rooms in the back of the store after grabbing Weiss' bag of clothes. He about slaps himself when he realizes that there are nothing but panties and bras lining the racks. Based on the heavy breathing that can be heard coming from the largest changing room, he discerns where Weiss is and burns with lust as he notices that no one else is in the store save the cashier at the front. The man goes in and locks the door.

"So? What did you think, Sweetie?" Weiss asks, back to her modesty in the outfit she had worn into the store. The red and black lingerie was neatly folded as best as lingerie could be off to the side on a large bench. Her face is bright red, her breathing is unbelievably heavy, and her movements are completely shaky.

The man gives Weiss her answer in the form of the longest kiss he had ever given her; he tastes her soft, warm lips as he holds her tighter than you ever had before. He doesn't release her gentle body until he is satisfied with her lack of breath. As she sputters to take in air, he looks her in the eyes and says, "I love you so much."

"And I love you, which is why I've been practicing something." Weiss, blushing in her adorable way, reaches into the purse on the bench and pulls out a rainbow of Dust. Her boyfriend sees an unfamiliar multicolored glyph shoot up, encompassing past the changing room with him and Weiss inside it. He thinks it resembles a musical score, or something of that ilk. "Now, no one will bother us."

The man enjoyed the rainbow opera that circled him, but he's still confused. He asks, "What did you do?"

"I call it, 'Mute," Weiss giggles devilishly. "We'll be completely silent in here! No one can hear us!" She draws in close to her boyfriend's chest and places her burning face to his pounding heart. "So?"

The man would ask what this woman did with his girlfriend, but Weiss is holding him like only Weiss does. He feels this is definitely out of character for her, but so was the Dust, so were the threesomes with Yang, and so was the study session with Blake. Weiss had grown far more bold since that first time after her slip up, and now she was propositioning her boyfriend to have sex in a public changing room. He loves his girlfriend. However, he has an idea he thinks that she'll love.

"No," the man says in a very curt manner.

Weiss gives looks a precious look like she's about to cry. "What!?" she says, pouting.

Today was about Weiss; she loved her boyfriend enough to not go through with a threesome with another man because he didn't like the idea. He had had her friends three times now, so it was only fair that she gets what she deserves. He intends to give that to her.

"Because–" grabbing a confused Weiss' hips and maneuvering her to the wall, the man continues with, "–I'm going to do this." As she feebly tries to protest, he reaches his hands underneath her skirt and feels every part he wants. Weiss trembles, closing her eyes.

"W-what are you– OH!" Weiss questions as her boyfriend moves from her waist to her thighs. He pushes his face into her collar, kissing her neck and sensing her heat rise. "Ahhh..." she moans as he traces down to her shoulder, pushing the hem of her shirt line away as he finds her panties.

The man lowers herself to one knee and takes a second to lift up Weiss' top. Moving the obtrusive black cloth out of the way, he kisses her stomach, feeling it rapidly cycle between inflating and deflating as her breath goes crazy. Putting both hands under her skirt again, he traces her legs once more, teasing her before lowering her panties to the ground. They're, predictably, a soft blue with hints of violet, and carry the telltale signs of Weiss' lust as he lets just her step out of them.

"This is your day," the man says, earning Weiss' favor. She lets him lead her body to the bench, where he seats her, but not before she places a spare shirt down to act as a pillow. He lowers his other knee and positions his face in front of her skirt and watches as Weiss shifts her knees apart, her face scarlet and her breath immeasurable. He commands her to, "Go slow."

Panting, Weiss reaches into her bag and summons a black glyph, slowing herself with the help of her Dust. While she usually Hastes herself to get as many orgasms as possible and Slows her boyfriend to let him ride out a single bliss, this time, he'll let her experience the feeling of having her pleasure immeasurably extended. He's still hard from taking in her selfie, but today, he was second. He can't imagine Weiss wouldn't pay him back later tonight, though.

Counting every blessing and thanking every god, the man captures Weiss' face as she moans and lowers her gentle hands to his head. Her slowed expression is a moment of bliss captured, but he intends to twist it with unbelievable passion. Burning that lust into his mind, he slides his hands under Weiss' skirt.

"Ahhh..." Weiss draws out as her boyfriend brushes his fingers over her thighs. She forcefully persuades his head to follow his hands, pushing it between her legs. Opening her legs wider, she lets him lift her skirt. "Uhn..." she cries as she feels her boyfriend's breath on her core.

The man takes his time. He sees Weiss' mound, ready and waiting to be satisfied, but he waits. He knows she's nervous about her body. Everyone is. Even after exploring each other so many times, he knows that what she's doing is probably very hard for her, and that being in public made that feeling worse. He left her skirt on for that reason, even if it was a bit in the way. Anything to make her more comfortable. Instead of going straight in, the man decides to make his girlfriend suffer in the best way possible to help ease her hesitation; very slowly and very gently, he presses his lips to her thigh, flipping between the areas just far away enough from her core to make her squirm.

Continuing his pace, the man follows Weiss' squeals to her waist. He pushes her voluminous skirt upwards to give him more room as he kisses that blissful spot that she had exposed in her selfie. She had shaved very recently. That gentle skin that rested right about her mound was now his, and Weiss rocked as her boyfriend made sure she knew it was. He continues to move at a glacial speed as his girlfriend cries out in pleasure.

"P-please..." a slowed Weiss whimpers. Her boyfriend feels her body tense up as he lowers his face, touching his tongue to her most sensitive areas. Immediately, his girlfriend breaks her poise, releasing a long moan from her stimulation. The noise fills him with bliss, but this was just the start. Assuming her Muting held, he wanted to hear her scream.

Words fail Weiss as her boyfriend gently brushes his tongue over her folds. Noises fail her entirely as he reaches her clit. He feels her rock to a rhythm that he quickly starts to follow as he continues brushing over her. He loves how much his girlfriend is enjoying his tongue; he imagines that she's still relatively unfamiliar with every feeling associated with her core, so showing her this new world of pleasure is enough to send her skyward. Letting her know just how much he loves her enthusiasm, the man takes a quick, deep, satisfying breath to inform her that he wanted to taste her more.

Weiss moans uncontrollably as her boyfriend continues going over her clit. Her voice starts to resound throughout the changing room as she continues to rock on the little bench not meant for sex but damned if it wasn't working. Without her Mute glyph, the man imagines the city would soon start to hear her. He can't see her face, but he can picture the bliss that's painted all over it. It inspires him to go further.

Experimentally, the man pulls a hand away from Weiss' knee and draws it over her thigh until it meets his face, still buried in between her legs. While continuing to brush over her folds, he very gently maneuvers a finger inside of her, just breaching her entrance to test her waters. Weiss shudders in shock, making her boyfriend stop for a split second until she continues rocking.

"D-do it," Weiss forces out between moans, letting her boyfriend know that she wants his fingers inside of her. He takes another breath and returns to his massage, feeling his girlfriend's heat continue to rise as more pants break past her lips. With far more confidence, he slides his finger into Weiss. He takes ages to completely breach her, only putting in centimeters of his index finger in at a time, letting her truly feel the bliss of penetration.

The man continues to lick Weiss' clit, losing himself in her taste as he slides his finger out of her. As she whines in disapproval, he quickly silences her as he breaches her core with two fingers, again starting slow. Over the course of minutes, the man slides two fingers into his girlfriend while massaging her with his tongue. Slowly, he repeats the process over and over again, gaining the slightest bit more speed each time.

"Ahh... Ahhh!" Weiss continues to scream as she rocks forward, guiding her boyfriend's tongue as he continues to pleasure her. He removes two fingers from inside of her only to thrust them back in at a slow but respectable pace. Now that he'd confirmed that she loved it, he continues to speed up his thrusts as he feels his girlfriend start to reach her boiling point. Very subtly, he differs his strokes and ministrations, letting her experience more new sensations.

After a while, Weiss throws her hands down onto her boyfriend's head, gripping it through her skirt. Taking in all the information he had ever heard regarding going down on a girl, he does not change his movements in the slightest. Weiss' grip tightens as he continues doing what he has been doing, only for her to persuade his head closer to her core.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOOOOOOOD!"

The man feels a rush of fluid as Weiss releases, her body quaking from the force. Compounded with her glyph slowing her systems, he lets her ride out her extended orgasm with a few more gentle brushes over her clit mixed with the last soft thrusts of his fingers. Only when Weiss' body stops rocking and her pants become clear does he move out from under her skirt; the transient white cloth brushes over his head and falls to reveal a very satisfied, very red, very teary Weiss. While her boyfriend was preoccupied rocking her world, she had lifted both her top and her bra, revealing her perky breasts that she had no doubted played with as he tasted her. Her face was streaming pleasure as she caught her breath, gasping for any and all breaths. The man has never thought she looked better.

Weiss comes back to earth and nervously closes her legs, pointing her knees away from her boyfriend as she shyly looks away. Her very immodest orgasm is still visible on her crimson expression, and the man loves it more than anything he had before.

"I love you," the man says in his most reassuring voice. Weiss responds by returning to face him, meeting his eyes and letting him know she feels the same. He still loves how shy she is after she cums; her usual demeanor of always being proper shattering always leaves her in this vulnerable state, and he loves everything about it.

"I love you," Weiss says, still shrunken into herself.

The man sits down on the bench next to Weiss and holds her tight. When she finally returns to her usual, confident self, both rise. Her boyfriend takes the initiative and grabs her panties, helping her slide back into them while insinuating that they'd only be there as long as she wanted them to be. Weiss breaks her Mute glyph, and sneaks the man out of the changing room when she ascertains that there isn't anyone to see him. The two leave the store, taking Weiss' bag of new clothes, her new favorite set of lingerie, and a burning desire with them.

The man feels like he's in for a good night.


	8. How To Deal With Consequences

"Bye, Sweetie!" Weiss says, grinning as she leaves her boyfriend with a peck on the cheek. He turns and leaves her to her class while he heads off to the lunchroom. It seems everyone else is currently occupied with something or other, so he sits at a random table off in the corner and sets about eating the meager meal the cafeteria prepared.

Left with little else than his thoughts and a milk a bit too close to spoiling, the man considers his life. Weiss was happier than ever after their stint in the changing room; she'd been a lot more open about her life, not just to her boyfriend, but to everyone. She actually opened up to people outside of RWBY, and no longer seemed to be the spoiled brat she had been when she first got here. While she would never tell anyone that her boyfriend had gone down on her in a public area, she seemed a lot less adverse talking to people about her relationship, and hadn't shied away from mentioning the previously nonexistent side of her that liked sex. She had always been a bit secretive about the side of her that wasn't Ms. Schnee, the perfect student, but she seemed to smile more and let the world know that she was more than grades and priss.

If the man had to guess, sex was sort of liberating for her; her asking Yang to be part of a threesome was a hilarious thing to watch, but then the two of them cornered him without his input. She accepted Blake as a shared partner with little complaints, and then that led to her idea of equality. Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, dragged her boyfriend around Vale with the intent to have sex in a public area.

 _Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, dragged her boyfriend around Vale with the intent to have sex in a public area._

Weiss was a changed woman. Ever being her boyfriend hasn't prepared the man for such a change. Her revenge for her boyfriend getting to sleep with two of her teammates along with her (one twice!) was to do something he would have thought she considered unthinkable. He had decided to make it a true equalizer when he put her first and blew her, but that still meant that she hadn't thought of it; she had just wanted more sex, and in public this time, not even that concerned that her boyfriend had another woman twice over.

When the man had went down on Weiss, he exceeded her expectations by making what she thought would be fun for both all about her, but he thinks he still owes her at least one more fantasy. He _loved_ being in the changing room and hearing her mewl, but she had expected straight sex rather than receiving oral. The first threesome with Yang was because she had cheated and begged for forgiveness, but going on a "date" with her as the star was in response to Blake. The man let her know she has another pass to bring him along with whatever she wanted to do to make up for Yang. She told him that it wouldn't be another trip to the shopping district, and that, "That will happen again, regardless~" He's interested to see what her mind will come up with that she equates with a threesome, seeing as her first idea was an all day shopping trip followed by public sex, which now appears to be a thing she wants to do every now and then.

The man loves his girlfriend. He trusts Weiss'll think of something nice.

The man's thoughts about Weiss' thoughts regarding her sex life are interrupted as Yang comes into his vision. He looks up at her as she sits down across from him, with an expression that looks... shy? Nervous? Dare he think it, _weak?_ All words that very much did not describe Yang Xiao Long. What's more is that her mannerisms carry the same weakness as she tries to meet his eyes. She's fiddly, wringing her hands around constantly, as if she's expecting punishment.

"Uhh... Hi?" the man says, more as a question than a greeting. He's always been on reasonable terms with Yang, but he's only really talked with her with Weiss around and he feels she considers him a friend, but not much more. She had made it very clear that their relationship hadn't changed after he made her scream, and that she liked him because Weiss loved him. He remembers that she said she only slept with him because of Weiss, and that she wanted to help her friend. She had grinned and said that it was a shockingly good experience, but that he shouldn't think that it meant she was suddenly in love. She wanted to help Weiss, and getting some highs out of it was just her thing. The video of her blowjob was a bonus, but she swore she'd kill the man if he ever let anyone see it. Even after the last one of her out the window went online everywhere, he kept it to himself.

It occurred to the man that the only time he had interacted with Yang since she made well on her bet to go braless was when she and Weiss had cornered him for the second threesome. She hadn't talked to him at all after that, so he assumed she just wanted another go with someone she knew would make her feel good, plus her one of her best friends. That was also the point where she had led him to push her out a window and let everyone see her get cum into while she broke. It was definitely a send off, but the man sort of wishes she would mention it. That feels like something people would talk about. As the man looks at her nervous face, he feels like it might be that time.

Yang looks back every few seconds before she decides to speak. Face red, she asks, "C-can I talk to you?"

The man is still caught off by her nervousness and shy demeanor. That wasn't like her. He didn't talk to her much, but everyone at Beacon knew Yang as the confident bombshell.

"Seeing as we are... Yes."

Yang looks at the man across from her a little angrily, but shies back into her fidgeting. "I mean... talk-talk."

The man feels a slight relief come off his shoulders. He wanted to be friends with his girlfriend's friends, especially one of her closest, and Yang always just seemed like a fun person to be friends with. He wished she would have approached him a bit less... out of character, though. She was clearly opening up to him, which he guesses is a start.

"Sure. Is it about what I think it is?"

Yang looks down at the table, still avoiding true eye contact. She sighs, then lets out, "Do you think I'm a slut?"

The man is caught very off guard.

"Umm... What? No. No!" The man stumbles through his words, trying to instill the confidence back into Yang. "What is this about?" The man does not instill much confidence.

The man genuinely doesn't believe that Yang is a slut; she made it abundantly clear that she was only willing to join a threesome because she trusted and loved (as a friend) Weiss. He thought she'd have said yes if Blake asked her, and maybe even those JNPR members she seemed to hang out with frequently, but only them. Still, Yang Xiao Long was definitely sexual, and then the video... But the man believes that that's just who she is: a pleasure seeker that liked sex.

"It's about the pictures..."

For a split second, the man's brain splits; one part goes to the dark side that recently spent far too much time looking at Yang Xiao Long's nudes for someone that had a long term girlfriend, and the other going to the light side that felt incredibly guilty about having looked at the images of the girl's shapely curves as she peeled off her uniform. The guilt is the slightest bit alleviated when the man remembers that he had sex with her twice, but the pictures of her stripping, playing with her legendary boobs, and toying with her womanhood as she mimed blowjobs had surfaced shortly after the second threesome. They were definitely explicit to say the least, and he thought that she wasn't like that. Again, she let him take the video of her blowjob, but she said she'd kill him if he released it. Though, the nudes coupled with the other video meant that he imagined almost the entirety of Beacon has seen Yang Xiao Long in her perfect entirety, but that doesn't explain why she was asking the man if he thought she was a slut. At least he can say that he had seen her naked before, and she had given him a blowjob, but now the world could see her whenever.

The world could see Yang Xiao Long, the top heavy blonde famed for her cleavage, as she stripped for the camera. The first of the set online was simply of her in her uniform, looking strangely cute rather than overtly sexy; her face was a precious beg, asking an unknown viewer if they wanted to be part of the fun. The second turned to the familiar look of thrills, lust, and passion that usually followed Yang, with her taking a provocative pose on a bed. Her legs were kicked up as she padded a pillow, asking for someone to join her. The next picture was getting to what made the pictures what they were; her back to the camera, Yang Xiao Long giggled over her shoulder as she began removing her uniform jacket. The white of her blouse framed her powerful shoulders as the next picture had her drop the jacket entirely, brushing her hair out of the way. The next picture, on first glance, was back to the first, being just a cute wink to the camera. A closer inspection revealed that her fingers drew attention to her nipples, which were visible through her top. The braless Yang blew a kiss to her scroll in the next image as she turned around and raised her butt. As the man thought about the next few pictures, he catches Yang watching him process and decide to move the conversation forward.

The man looks back at Yang, trying not to show that he had stared at those pictures with hunger in his eyes. Weiss wasn't always in the mood, after all, and a glorious reminder of time spent sharing Yang felt good. As blank as he can manage, the man responds, "What do you mean?" He couldn't pretend he didn't know they existed; he had been there when a dozen videos were taken of her getting bent over a window, so denial was impossible.

Yang looks back. The man realizes she's probably looking around to see if people are looking at her like she is what she's asking about. He takes advantage of the situation to continue thinking about the pictures she released.

The man remembers Yang's flawless rear point towards her camera, framed underneath her micro skirt. Black thong clearly visible, the next image had her lifting up her skirt to show off her panties more before she lightly slapped it. You think of how well composed each shot was, perfectly capturing her every motion with the timed camera shots. Next, Yang was back to facing the camera, but this time with less conservatism; her large, perfect, immaculate breasts were visible in full as the blonde lifted her blouse to her collar, holding it in her mouth. The next several pictures were of her grabbing, toying, twisting, or otherwise violating her nipples and breasts, each image hotter than the last.

Yang looks angry with the man, probably for admitting he knew about, and therefore more than likely had fun with, her nudes. "I'm only talking to you about this because of what we did together, okay? Weiss won't talk to me, and it's hard to with someone else..." He nods, fighting the urge to take pride in the fact that she trusted him in matters of sex. She stops for a second, seemingly thinking about her next words. The man's mind wanders as he glances and her breasts, taunting him in her tight as ever uniform.

Yang's breasts sufficiently teased and her nipples sufficiently erect, Yang had seen fit to remove her top in full, leaving her completely topless for the camera. She wasted no time pulling down her skirt in the next few images, peeling it down to show off her thong as she ran her hands over her perfect body. Wiggling in her tiny black panties, Yang had shown off her amazing ass in addition to her breasts. The next series of images was her on the bed, rolling around and pushing her breasts into it to show the softness and cuteness of tease. Finally, after several dozen images of lead up, Yang set about removing her panties, covering her womanhood for a single frame before the reveal. She was clearly wet with lust as she broke her fingers to show off every man's end goal with her, turned on by her own display. And then, she went and did it; Yang Xiao Long masturbated for the camera, countless images spent on her rubbing one out. Everyone with some want for sexual gratification watched Yang pleasure herself, frame by frame until she gave out, leaving several more shots of her sweating naked body as she came. The man is somehow divided on which was hotter, Yang's very explicit nudes of her alone time, or actually having sex with her. She was just that good at taking pictures of herself.

The man tries to make his expression say that he'll have to talk to Weiss about abandoning her friend rather than say he's thinking of Yang pleasuring herself. It seems to work, and the blonde finally breaks the silence asking, "Promise you'll believe me?" Yang takes another sigh and says, "Those... aren't me. None of them are me!"

"Okay..."

The man takes a second to process this information.

"Wait, what!?"

Her eyes flaring red for a split second, Yang looks as if she's about to explode. She calms down before making a move, but her face turns to a glare. The man is unsure if it's better for her to be depressive or angry. Angry Yang was more normal, so this must be better. Returning to lilac, she breathes a bit.

"Those pictures aren't me. I've never taken any nude photos! And that one video was just for you!" Yang's expression is caught between pouty and angry, still annoyed at the hesitation when they thought she shared her nudes. Blushing again, she looks to the side and whispers, "...Thanks for not sharing that. It was just because of Weiss, okay?"

To be quite honest, the man wouldn't quite believe that, but Yang sounded extremely serious. Nudes seemed like something she would do, but sharing them with the world was a bit different. Before the man can comfort her, she notices his expression of clear disbelief.

Angrily, Yang shouts, "No, I haven't!" She quiets down when people start to look. "I've taken sexy photos and a few naughty selfies, but nothing like those ones! And I'd never show them to everyone!" She blushes, making her adorable in a somewhat disconcerting way. She looks like Weiss does when someone mentions her relationship as she stares at the table. "That kind of thing is only for very special people... And now everyone thinks I'm a skank because of that video..."

Something clicks. Something about what Yang was saying was just... wrong, wasn't it? If the girl in those pictures wasn't Yang Xiao Long, and that wasn't her in the video getting filled...

"Wait..." the man mutters, putting pieces together.

"What?" Yang says, still nervously looking around.

"Yang, I ask this in all seriousness," the man starts, feeling the need to clarify, "How many times have we had sex?" He gets slapped. He deserves it.

Yang looks incredibly angrily before saying, "What are you talking about!?"

Cradling his now reddening face, the man says, "Please answer. Please." Something wasn't adding up.

Returning to fidgeting around, Yang looks down and says, "With Weiss. That's it."

"Once?" the man asks, a realization dawning upon him. He feels his face start to reflect his horror.

Slightly confused and seriously starting to get angry, Yang replies with an annoyed, "Yes. Just that time when you and Weiss came up..." She trails off. The gears begin to click in her head as well, confirmed when she asks, "W-why?"

The man looks at Yang, his face painted with a regret he can't help but feel. "Yang, I've slept with you twice."

Shock fills Yang's face as her mouth falls open. "N-no... We haven't... I didn't..."

"You and Weiss cornered me, brought me into a classroom, and then we had another threesome. And then, at the end, I... You... The window..."

Yang's face falls flat. Her eyes close before flaring up red, her hair following as it whitened. "What!?" She readies herself to deck the man before her, but stays her hand. He feels like he would have deserved it, though he only put together why now.

The man confirms his realization that de did not have a second threesome with Yang. That Yang was someone else, and the Weiss probably was as well. He had sex with two strangers, one looking to tarnish the reputation of Yang Xiao Long and beyond succeeding. Thinking back, inconsistencies start to pop up from that time in the classroom: Weiss hadn't brought Dust despite saying she never left without some after her first use, his girlfriend seemed far lighter when he handled her, both her and Yang's breasts felt slightly different, both girls had cum far faster than before, in the shockingly few times Weiss had spoken (she only started talking after being blindfolded, too, which coincided with Yang being reduced to whimpers...), she had called one of her best friends a whore and a bitch, and then Yang had thrown her sweating naked body out of a window. The man was far too overwhelmed with lust at being invited to share Weiss and Yang, but neither girl was who they said they were.

"I had a threesome with someone pretending to be you and Weiss. I was the one pressing you– whoever– out the window. "Weiss" was there, too." The man looks at the shocked blonde before him, his face showing genuine regret and shame. "I had no idea."

Yang looks at the man across from her, speechless. Her eyes looked sad, but her face was absolutely furious. Eventually, she mumbles out, "I can't believe this. I just can't believe this. I just can't– MOTHER GODDAMNIT SON OF A BITCH YOU'RE TELLING SOME SKANK IS IMPERSONATING ME!? AND YOU–" She stops herself from finishing her statement, looking the slightest bit pleased at the numerous people looking at the two, happy at the doubt she filled the room with. She slams the table with all of her force, then looks ready to remove a head from shoulders. Again, she stops herself, calming down as she seemingly regains her confidence. The man is happy that Yang seems to be going back to her usual, non depressive self, but he'd be happier if she wasn't so on edge.

"I didn't know!" The man says just loud enough to be urgent and just quiet enough to not continue gathering a crowd of onlookers from Yang's outburst. "I didn't know!"

Breathing a long, long breath, Yang cools herself off and looks forward. Clenching her fist tight enough to cause her knuckles to whiten, she says, "I REALLY want to blame you. I'm so goddamn pissed at you right now, but I'm going to fight every single thought in my mind that wants to break your stupid dick."

The man feels his heart skip a beat. "Thank you thank you thank you!" basically pleading. He's impressed and frightened at how she turned around this conversation. Even if some wouldn't believe her, she had just filled the entire cafeteria with doubt over the fact that SHE had posted HER nudes. She had managed to turn a shared revelation into a way to clean up her name and get set on the path to not being labeled a slut.

Yang, back to her fiery self, looks the man straight in the eye and says, "I'm not to de-man you for two reasons: one, Weiss would never forgive me if I broke her boyfriend's dick off, and two, unless you suddenly became the world's best liar, you didn't know something was wrong." He nods vigorously, trying his best to let her know that he had zero idea that he had slept with two unknown girls. "You do deserve a haymaker to the freaking jaw for thinking I'd want to be screwed out of a window by some guy who only got lucky because of his girlfriend's amazing and understanding friend, but I can only imagine what went down in your head when you saw my– some bimbo's tits asking for a good time."

"I was not under my best judgement," the man continues to plead. "I promise, I'll do anything to help you figure out who did this so you can deal with them. I'll do anything to make it up to you!" Yang looks at him, greedily.

"Careful what you say, lover boy," Yang says with a thankfully genuine smile. Her attitude back, the man feels incredibly happy that she was willing to make light of the situation. "You do everything you can to help me figure out who those skanks are so I can knock some heads around, and then I'll think of a fitting punishment for you." Suddenly, Yang's mood depletes and she looks down at the table again. "But... Can you please start by telling Weiss I'm not a slut? She thinks I'm just a skank now and I want her to be my friend again."

The man has another realization.

"Oh, god..." the man says, looking through Yang.

Back to her normal demeanor, albeit somewhat frightened, Yang asks, "W-what? What is it?"

Weiss' boyfriend looks Yang in the eye and says, "I have to tell Weiss..." 


	9. How To Ask For Forgiveness Sorta?

Miraculously, Weiss' boyfriend is alive and breathing. More miraculously, Weiss doesn't hate him or hold the fact that he unknowingly probably technically cheated on her against him. She was willing to admit that she messed up all that time ago with that boy in the park, but, with the much accepted help from Yang, his girlfriend understood that he had zero idea that it wasn't her but still felt blame was deserved. The man feels insanely guilty, but after a tight hug and a trusting kiss, she left with Yang after apologizing for thinking she was a slut and not talking to her. Her secret parting words let him alleviate the weight on his shoulders as he considers how much she still loves him.

" _I guess I'll just have to think of some ways to get you back, okay? We'll find those two fakes and have our fun with them, alright?"_

The man is a bit ashamed to admit it, but the second part of what she said really got to him.

" _No other boys. Yet. I have a few things in mind, though. I love you_!"

The man has now had, including his girlfriend, five girls in bed; Weiss, Yang, Blake, and two unknown girls had all been made to cum by his hands and other relevant anatomy. While it's super unfair that Weiss doesn't have equal stats, she seems content to experiment with her own fantasies rather than make her boyfriend uncomfortable. He loves her for it, but he still intends on making it up to her in every way he can. Both agreed to give up on actual numbers; before, the threesome with Yang was payment for her cheating, the "date" in the changing room was payment for the threesome with Blake, and he had intended to give her another pass to do what she wanted because of the second threesome with not her and not Yang. Now, the two have agreed to just make her happy without any sort of system, but she'll get her wishes without question for the near future. That strikes the man as fair.

Not that the man would have any problems with what Weiss wanted.

Things were wrong in all the right ways, to the point where everything was better for it; Weiss, the stuck up Schnee snob was now proudly wearing her sexuality on her sleeve, parading around Beacon holding tightly onto her boyfriend and not at all shy about what she did behind closed doors. Girls actually would go to her for advice on sex and relationships, and she'd give genuine tips and not try to deny that she'd even been naked before a man like she had previously. Even better, she was smiling more; she had more friends since she had let that part of herself loose, and they weren't just tied to the other members of RWBY. And, for everyone's benefit, she branched out a lot more in her dress and attitude; she slowly stopped wearing heavy jackets, prudish skirts, extra layers, everything that hid her features from the world like she had been raised to do. Weiss shined in her fashionable dresses, her diverse hairstyles, and her "lewder" clothes, as she put it out of spite with her father. Sometimes, on days when the sky threatened to break open from the improbability, people could see her bare shoulders, simply unheard of before recently. There was an unbelievable disparity between Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, and Weiss Schnee, friendly Beacon Student and loving girlfriend. She had never been more beautiful, personable, or approachable, and the man loves her for it more than ever.

Conversely, Yang was happier as well. While Weiss took it upon herself to fill the resulting power gap, Yang had just... stopped being the sexual beast she had always been known as. After being labeled a slut and only partially instilling doubts, she had decided to just... tone it down. Yang Xiao Long no longer wore miniskirts that were inches from showing off her panties, didn't stroll round campus with the lowest neckline one considered possible, and donned clothes that actually fit. In addition, she was single, and didn't look like she was going to move from that spot; where she normally spent her free time surrounded by throngs of people, she now spent it around friends and not faces. Now that the man was on great terms with her, she shared that she felt like she had cut off a ton of unnecessary people from her life that only filled a void. Instead, she focused on bettering her relationships with the people that she cared about, making better friends rather than more "friends." He was one of them, and he saw her smile genuine, pleasant smiles brought on by joy and love, rather than mindless fun. She seemed happy to see him from across a room, pleased to see the one that helped her better herself.

It was as if Weiss and Yang had swapped roles; the man's girlfriend was now the sexual one, and Yang was more subdued. While Ruby required a bit of explanation, Blake greatly appreciated having more open talks with Weiss about unexplored subject matter and having more personal conversations with Yang without an array of blank, uninterested faces. Everything was just... better.

As the man dwells on all the things going right in life, he remembers he's in class. Admittedly, it's boring as hell, and nothing matters considering the subject after had been covered three times over; Grimm attacking people for as of yet truly unexplained reasons still doesn't come as a shock, so he's free to continue thinking about how Weiss told him she hadn't worn panties today, explaining her extra long skirt. For whatever reason, she left him with this information and elected to sit as far away from him as possible in the lecture. The man keeps chancing glances at her to see her similarly caught up in her own world rather than negative emotions affecting Grimm patterns. Pr. Port decided to go off on yet another tangent, parading around yelling of his exploits doing whatever magic tall tale he chose today.

The man's thoughts on Yang wearing actual pants rather than booty shorts and how it made countless single minded, single focused men stop paying attention to her is interrupted as he spies movement on his desk. Torn from the daydream of Weiss in booty shorts (which she would now actually wear. They were tight), he looks down next to his notebook and sees a pink circle spiraling above the desk, interlocked with fractal patterns and what looked like flower petals. He looks at Weiss, who ignores him and types away on her scroll. He's not shocked to receive a message from her seconds later.

"Go on."

The man thinks it's a strange and frankly unclear demand. He looks back at Weiss, who giggles as she says something to Yang sitting next to her. Yang eyes him with something he's not quite sure of, but it looks strangely like... admiration? He hasn't been able to reliably read her face since her shift into subtleties. Before she stopped wearing thin shirts, she had always worn her heart on her sleeve along with the literal one on her chest, but now she kept to herself outside of conversations. It was strange to see her so quiet, but it also allowed a lot more depth to be revealed when people spoke with her.

Experimentally, the man touches his girlfriend's glyph. Unlike most, it's solid, not letting a finger pass through; usually, passing through one was what usually led to the effect becoming apparent, but he's uncertain of what this one did. He taps on it a few times out of curiosity and doesn't feel any different, which isn't normal.

"Ms. Schnee, is something the matter?" Pr. Port asked, looking at Weiss.

"No sir, I might have a cold, that's all," Weiss responded, as collected as ever. Yang giggled.

"Well, please don't strain yourself." Port went back to chalking up meaningless equations.

The man glares at Weiss, who avoids eyes and retreats into her notes. Yang also goes out of her way to ignore him, but he can see her smile from across the room. He touches the glyph again; as his finger presses gently into the pink light, he sees his girlfriend jump up in her seat. He drags his finger across the circle, watching as his motions seems to cause electricity to run through Weiss. He starts to put two and two together, but he can't believe his first impression, even with Weiss' recent openness.

It just couldn't be what the man thinks it is.

The man goes back to the top of the glyph and press two fingers into it. Weiss tenses up. He sees her grip on her pencil tighten like a vice as her face twists. He glances at Yang, looking at her teammate with what is clearly envy. He gently drags his fingers down the circle, watching as his girlfriend struggles to breathe and keep quiet. She clasps a hand to her mouth as he sees her start to shake. The man realizes that he's fingering Weiss Schnee in the middle of class.

 _The man realizes that he's fingering Weiss Schnee in the middle of class._

The man figures out that this is probably one of Weiss' ideas for make up work. Despite loving her more than ever, he decides to make your girlfriend hate you. Completely forgetting the lesson in favor of far more important matters, he sets about torturing the exhibitionist. Letting the glyph guide him, he rounds his fingers around the circle, barely touching the solid light image; Weiss quivers as he occasionally flicks a finger over the flower patterns, deflowering both her glyph and her. She mouths something he can't understand. He drags three fingers directly across the center and smiles like the devil.

Weiss bites her sleeve as she undoubtedly cums, her entire body struggling as she tries not to make noise. Dropping her pencil, she falls apart in her seat as her boyfriend continues brushing against her remote sensation, climaxing over and over again.

Miraculously, only Yang seems to notice Weiss cumming, being in on it. The man locks eyes with the blonde before she gleefully looks to Weiss. As his girlfriend finally cools down for her orgasm, she pulls her teammate's head closer and whispers something indistinguishable into her ear. Both giggle incessantly, trying to stifle any noise as they look away.

The man starts edging around Weiss' glyph, toying with emotions as he gently brushes surrogate skin before removing his touch. Not too surprising, Yang is the one now linked to the pink circle, and acts accordingly with the tease. Reduced sexuality or not, he guesses he can't change what's in a woman like Yang's... heart. Yeah, heart... She was still a thrill seeker and a pleasure lover, and no amount of heavy duty sports bras would ever change that, and Weiss' newfound comfort with sex made sure Yang felt comfortable enough to ask to share. Feeling daring, the man decides to fill her heart with the touch of five fingers; as he slowly drags his palm down the glyph, Yang's face instantly goes scarlet as she tries not to scream. Even resorting to her biting tactic, a quick yelp escapes from her mouth through her hand.

"What was that?" Port asked, catching up with the rest of the class as they looked in the direction of the noise.

Weiss raised her hand and stated, "Sorry, sir, that was my fault." Yang tries to laugh in between fits of low key spasms.

The man thinks it's adorable how she isn't lying.

"Very well, Ms. Schnee." Port looked back at the board, continuing his discussion of nothing. "In that case, would you mind coming up to the board and finishing this problem?" Everyone realizes that there's an equation on the board regarding Grimm herds. It looks simple, but the man looks back to see Weiss whisper something to Yang.

"Yes, sir!" Weiss gets up and makes for the chalkboard. Yang furiously taps at her scroll.

She can't expect her boyfriend to–

"Do it!" Yang interrupts the man's hesitation with a scroll message. "Do it do it do it!"

The man is in love so much it hurts.

Weiss grabs a piece of chalk and starts solving the problem on the board. The entire class of about 30 people plus Port look at her trace numbers.

If Weiss wanted this, her boyfriend was going to make her suffer for it.

The man presses a finger onto the light's surface where he assumes Weiss's clit corresponds to, then starts rubbing as he would his girlfriend's nub. Kneading the glyph like the world demanded, he watches Weiss begin to completely lose her composure as her mound is stimulated in front of her unknowing classmates. He's reminded that his girlfriend isn't wearing panties as you spy her lust dripping down her leg as her knees begin to buckle. Glancing at Yang, he sees her hands shoved between her thighs, her voice breaking as she tries to hold her trembling body together. He guesses she still loves her thrills, even if she doesn't dress the part as much. Either way, he can't believe that Weiss and Yang are literally under his thumb as he quickens the pace. He looks around and see that nobody notices that anything is completely abnormal; everyone is ignoring Yang and instead focused on Weiss as she struggles to stand, let alone finish the problem on the board.

The man figures his girlfriend wouldn't have let it get this far if she didn't intend to see it through. He spies Yang launch out of her chair as she sees his evil grin; as she makes for the back door, he doubles down on strokes, demanding that both girls cum.

Yang makes it out the back door drawing minimal attention, but all eyes remain on Weiss as her mind goes as white as her hair. The man, and only the man thanks to his knowledge and control of the situation, see tears well up in Weiss' eyes as she approaches bliss. He wishes he could see that face paint Yang as he'd seen in the past, but he decides to end it here; the man goes hard.

"Ahh ahh ahh ahhhhh AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Weiss shatters. As her legs fail and she falls to her knees, she lets out an adorable, "Choo!" As the class wonders what exactly just happened, Weiss recovers and wipes her nose, still in a haze and barely cognizant. The man hears Yang's faint exclamations from down the hall.

Both Yang and Weiss had just cum hard, and Weiss did it in front of everybody, even if she possibly managed to convince a few it was a bad cold.

"Ms. Schnee!" Port says, rushing as fast as his frame would allow to her side. "Are you alright!?"

Weiss pushes Port away, disgusted and scarlet faced. "I'm fine! I'm fine!" She climbs up without his assistance and braces herself against the wall, her knees still weak. "I-I guess I'm just a bit sicker than I thought..."

Port looks stunned. He scans the class and asks, "Would someone mind escorting Ms. Schnee to the infirmary?" Her boyfriend is already up and by her side. "Oh, thank you. Ms. Xiao Long, would you– wait, where's Ms. Xiao Long?"

Blake eyes Weiss' boyfriend as she gets up, caught somewhere between jealous and disbelief. "I think she just left for the bathroom." She steps towards the board. "She may be sick as well. I'll finish the problem." She's scowling. The man would like to think it's because she didn't have any fun with his fingers, but he imagines she's just angry.

The man smiles at Blake as she passes by. She huffs as he essentially cradles Weiss until she can stand on her own. He grabs his stuff and collect hers and heads out of the classroom, the woman he loves in tow.

"I cannot believe you just did that," the man says, still shocked that Weiss would willingly cum in front of thirty odd people.

"You helped!" Weiss smiles, cheerily. "And it's not like I was alone..." She shies away for a moment, her voice becoming soft and serious as she says, "Hopefully Yang will forgive me for not talking to her now..." The two of them come across the blonde, sitting against the wall, panting.

"Oh, my god, you are good with your fingers," Yang says between breaths. "Thank god nobody was out here... Don't need more rumors, but GOD, that felt good!" She reaches out her arm, red in the face.

Helping Yang up, the man says, "Thank you. Now, since you two are sick, I need to be a gentleman and escort you to the infirmary."

"What, we're sick now?" Yang asks.

"Yes, sick," Weiss confirms. "Terribly ill. Ill enough to make us weak at the knees and sneeze uncontrollably."

"I see. Oh, god, you just did that in front of the class!" Yang claims Weiss on the back. "And you passed it off as a cold!?"

Weiss laughs and starts strolling down the hall. Her boyfriend follows, Yang behind. They reach RWBY's dorm and part ways, happy with how class turned out.

The man can't wait for Weiss' next idea.


	10. How To Serve

For being her boyfriend, he hadn't seen Weiss as much lately. He'd be a bit more opposed to this if she was doing it without reason, but her recent forays into having a larger number of friends also led to to her spending time with them. That, coupled with classes and a trip back home for a bit meant that the two haven't seen quite as much of each other in the past few weeks. It was only by a small amount; it's not like her having friends meant that her boyfriend didn't get to go to events with them. His friend level had also increased since Weiss broke out of her shell. Still, while new friends were nice, Weiss was still always on his mind, and the sparser alone time made you long for her more.

It's not exactly the worst situation the man had been in. Weiss' time away meant that she held him that much closer when they were together, and she was happier overall.

Weiss caught on to her boyfriend's heartache when she's away. She made sure to clear her schedule one day, and made sure he did as well. Soon enough, they're back at their shared favorite restaurant, the one overlooking downtown. Last time they'd eaten here with her, they talked about why they were dating. Shortly after, the man went down on her in a changing room. The place carried good memories.

While once again talking about their relationship, Weiss keeps giggling to herself. She also made sure to tell her boyfriend that she told her team that they might want to practice their team moves all night. He imagined she had something in mind for later this evening. Then, in the middle of her flirting and implications, he started talking with her about her recent relationships. The man's girlfriend smiled as she told him all about that quiet guy from JNPR, the titanic guy from her history class, and that girl with the hat from Dust Theory.

Once Weiss and her boyfriend finished up with dinner, she lead him back to her room. He sensed her intent clear enough. She'd clearly been waiting for more things to experiment with since her last adventure getting fingered in class.

"Okay, Sweetie, I have something I've been wanting to try, okay? I've been thinking about it a lot."

The man thinks it's adorable that she's nervous, seeing as she's repeating herself.

"Of course, Princess." Weiss loves being called that more than anything.

Fidgeting with excitement, Weiss hugs her boyfriend. "Yay!" Letting her face rub into his chest, she continued with, "It's going to take a little bit to set up. Is that okay?"

Of course.

"Of course."

Weiss pulls herself away from a chest and heads into the bathroom, doing whatever she needs to before she tries out her idea.

Weiss was clearly ecstatic about whatever it was she was planning. The man wonders if she had more Dust to try out, or maybe something with her glyphs... She was versatile, after all. It had started with Haste and Slow, but the ice Dust and the Mute... And she later explained after that class with Yang that the glyph with the interlocking hands was a two way system that summoned a hand from her Knight that was remotely controlled by touch. That meant that he had, via proxy, actually fingered both girls at the same time, not just sent feelings over. That was nice to know, but it also showed more of her improved life; even summoning a tiny sword was difficult for her a few months ago, but now she was practiced enough to use her most complex ability for sex. She attributed it mostly to her boyfriend, along with her supportive team and her new friends. All the practice in the world back when she was home with her creepy tutors and overbearing father couldn't help her improve her summons.

Weiss was right; this is taking a minute. The man is honestly shocked she hasn't sent him another sexy selfie. Ah, well, unless she really felt like testing for something, he'd get to make her happy by helping out with whatever she was planning, and considering her teammates were told to keep busy, it involved intimacy.

In the midst of scrolling through photos, you hear a peep from the bathroom. "Are– are you ready?" This must really be something if Weiss is this nervous about it; her flourishing and comfort with sex had started when she walked out of the door in frilly lingerie, so one could wonder what could involve this much stuttering.

"Yes," the man says in his most comforting voice, stern enough to push through the door. "You can come out."

Out steps Weiss Schnee, the man's princess, dressed the part.

Still nervously fidgeting in an adorable way, Weiss tries to present her outfit as best as she can. She's wearing a very fancy, regal dress that wouldn't look out of place in a fairytale; shades of blue fused together, lighter colors forming the gown that passed over white heels and baby blue socks while darker shades made themselves apparent as ribbons, frills, and flowers passed along the rest of the outfit. There was even a cloth corset, tied together with white string to improve Weiss' bust. Her shoulders, neckline, and classy levels of cleavage are exposed, her delicate skin pure ivory underneath a silvery gorget around her neck, shining like a queenly collar. Covering her arms are baby blue gloves reaching past her elbows and tapering with a lacy pattern near her shoulders. Topping everything off was a silver tiara, glimmering in the soft lights of the room.

Contrary to her extremely blue outfit, Weiss was scarlet. You don't remember a time when you've seen her cheeks redder; it drew out her scar, but her clothing choice made her seem even more regal and tall because of it, as if she understood the pain of the subjects she'd have. She looks absolutely stunning and leaves you completely speechless.

Weiss looks at her boyfriend silently stare and covers her face. "Ohhh... this is silly, isn't it?" she whines. "It's just... you always call me, 'Princess,' and I remembered a cute story my mother used to read me..." She makes as if to go back to the bathroom and close the door, but she's stopped.

The man looks Weiss deep in the eyes and holds her. "It's not silly. You look absolutely gorgeous! Like somebody out of a storybook!" He lets her go and looks at her outfit again, audibly marveling at her regality and beauty. "Just... wow..." The surprise of her outfit and her appearance is just overwhelming with how gorgeous she looks.

Weiss looks meekly up, saying, "Do you really think so? I thought it might be weird..."

"Of course," the man replies, unsure of how to drive in the point more. "You look amazing."

Weiss blushes for other reasons now that she's convinced that her fantasy was precious. "Do you remember that girl I was telling you about, Coco? She's been teaching me how to sew clothes; I haven't done any sewing since I was a girl, but I wanted to make this for you!"

Suddenly, Weiss' time spent hanging out with friends didn't seem like it was taking her away. She went out of her way to do something like this just so her boyfriend can see his, "Princess," and it made her even more lovable.

"I love you, my Princess," the man says, putting his hands on Weiss' shoulders and kissing her. Weiss shakes with happiness as she's reminded of her position in your mind.

As the man lets go of the kiss, Weiss twirls, showing off her craftsmanship in her dress. "Coco thought you wouldn't like it," Weiss says, now giggling. "She said it was too much and that I should try something sexier. Proves her wrong."

While Weiss wearing a homemade sexy outfit does sound appealing, letting her live out a fantasy, especially one based on what her boyfriend calls her, is far better. He can see the glow coming from his girlfriend's face as she smiles, dancing in her dress.

Weiss' parading around suddenly makes the man conscious that he's way underdressed. She hasn't asked him about his measurements recently, so he imagines she didn't sew him anything.

"So," the man says, interrupting Weiss humming a beautiful tune as she danced. "Is this the part where I kneel down and say, 'My lady,"? As beautiful as she is, he imagines part of the reason she made the outfit was for roleplay, considering her team was out.

"Not yet..." Weiss looks nervously at the ground again. "There's... there's another thing I wanted to try first, and this might be a little strange."

"Anything, Princess." Weiss smiles at the words.

"Well... I want to be the princess!" Weiss said, excitedly.

"You have that covered," the man points out, motioning to her tiara, dress, heels, everything.

Weiss huffs. She does that when her boyfriend is cheeky. "And every princess deserves her knight in shining armor!"

The man looks down at his decidedly not knight armor. He's wearing upscale clothes because of the date, but that isn't shining nor is it armor. Barely anyone even wore full armor thanks to Aura, anyway. He guesses he's her knight, though Weiss can easily protect herself. The sentiment was there, at least.

Weiss sees her boyfriend looking at his clothes and nervously giggles. "I... I think I can help with your outfit. Trust me, okay?"

Did Weiss actually make a suit of armor?

The man's thoughts are interrupted by a glowing light coming from behind. As he turns around, he sees more flashes of white as Weiss does whatever she planned.

When the man's eyes readjust from the flash, he looks down to see that he's wearing a softly glowing white set of knight armor, sans the helmet. Paying attention, he realizes it's the same armor as Weiss' knight summon. Coupled with the new cape, he now can play the part of Princess Weiss' knight in shining armor better than anyone ever could, as the armor followed every motion on his body, as if he had picked it up from a smith. It's a strange feeling, but Weiss sounds so, so happy.

More pride surges through the man's heart as he understands that the summon that was once Weiss' greatest challenge was now being used for her simple desires. And he gets to do it with her.

The man looks up from his sudden wardrobe change, clenching his newly gauntleted hand, then meets his gaze with Weiss. She looks ecstatic, and she can't seem to get a single word out. He decides to set her fantasy into motion by kneeling.

"My Princess," the man says, sternly, as if he were addressing a real princess, or at least one that had subjects. He hears Weiss squeak with delight.

After a moment, Weiss says, "Stand, my loyal servant," in a soft, caring, sweet tone. Her boyfriend stands to meet her gaze as she continues with, "Tell me, do you wish to serve your princess?"

"Anything for you, my fair lady," the man says, the fact that Weiss liked the cliched lines apparent by her smile. "My only wish is to serve you."

Weiss puts out her gloved hand, daintily holding it for her boyfriend to take. "I wish to retire to my bedchambers. Escort me." She's struggling to stay in character as she holds her free hand to her mouth. She can't contain her smile.

"As you wish," the man says, taking the hand and leading the excessive distance of five feet until they reach her bed. Weiss doesn't sit down. "We've arrived, my lady."

This whole experience was silly, precious, adorable, everything of that ilk. Weiss and her boyfriend are pretending to be knights and princesses and the both agree that it is the cutest thing ever. If Weiss wanted to be a princess, he'd make her feel like he was her most loyal knight. Both clearly feel a bit childish spouting lines from old books, but it made Weiss seem fit to burst with joy. This was love.

"My knight," Weiss says, her decidedly soft eyes suddenly turning sharp. Her beaming grin turns to a more subdued smile, one her lover was familiar with. "I wish for you to join me. I long for attention from such a loyal subject during the cold hours of night." She pulls the hand towards her bed and moves her boyfriend to a seated position.

The man reacquaints himself with his fair lady's look of desire. Now admiring Weiss' dress again, specifically her bust, he responds, "Anything for you, Princess." Weiss tilts her head and smiles then sits on his lap before turning to the side, delicately laying in his arms. Her boyfriend cradles her, ready to reassure her of her royal status.

Weiss seems to shrink as she nestles her head into the armored chest. She closes her eyes and seems to take in the moment, relegating it to her favorite memories. In this instant, she is a princess, and her boyfriend, her knight, holding her in his arms and taking away all of the bad things in the world. He strokes her hair and removes her heels.

"The kingdoms won't approve of this," Weiss says, quiet as can be. "They all believe I should marry a prince."

"No one can make you as happy as I can. That's what matters." That was saccharine, but this whole situation was. Weiss holds tighter, still. "The kingdoms will see."

"I wish to know how happy you can make me, then." Weiss has that look on her again, the one that says she's excited. "I wish to be happy enough to silence the kingdoms."

The man is almost sad to see all of Weiss' work go. He feels less sad as he lifts Weiss and lowers her onto her bed, sprawling her out upon it. She looks up, lust becoming more and more dominating in her eyes. There are few things better in life than the sight of Weiss Schnee staring up from her bed as her boyfriend looms over her. The sense of lust that decorates her eyes as her face curls into a sly smile motivates every move as he unwinds her princess corset with knight gauntlets.

"It is my honor as your knight to serve you, my princess," the man whispers, loud enough to see the joy in Weiss' eyes as a result. "I will keep your bed warm as long as you will have me."

Smiling wide, Weiss replies, "And have me you shall." She tenses up as her boyfriend touches her shoulders, but quickly relaxes enough that he feels like she'd accept anything he'd do to her.

Taking great care to treat her as if she was royalty, the man runs his hands gently across Weiss' skin before he starts to unwind the backlace keeping up her dress. As he finishes, she wriggles up so he can start pulling it down off of her, exposing what lay underneath.

The man was wrong. A better sight to see than Weiss Schnee laying on her bed was Weiss Schnee, wearing a silver tiara, a silver gorget, baby blue elbow gloves, blue panties, and light blue knee highs. Lying completely topless, the princess nervously starts trying to cover her bare chest, acting as if she'd never been seen naked. It's beautiful.

"My princess," the man says, wishing to comfort Weiss.

Shyly looking up, Weiss says, "Ravish me, my knight."

"As you wish." The man decides that Weiss wearing gloves, knee socks and jewelry is insanely hot when she doesn't have anything else on, so he starts sliding off just her panties. He fumbles with his pants for a moment thanks to his phantom armor, but Weiss wordlessly dissipates it, allowing him to lower his pants and see Weiss hitch at his erection.

This feels like in any other context there would be a joke to be made about the man's sword, but Weiss looked like she was far too into her fantasy to appreciate any immersion breaking. He decides against it to keep this intimacy.

Weiss' eyes shoot open as her boyfriend penetrates her, filling her core with his shaft, her vision taken up by him in his armor and cape. Her boyfriend, the powerful knight, makes a woman out of Weiss, the subservient princess, her only wish to be his. He grips her hands tightly as he begins pushing into her, hearing the results of his motions as Weiss moans. Missionary felt like the right position for this for whatever reason. Weiss was making it seem as though the princess was a virgin, and that tended to be a good starting position from what he's gathered. Plus, it let her get a full view of the armor, making her fully experience making love with her loyal knight, and he gets to look down at his princess as she writhes with pleasure. Holding her gloved hands with gauntlets just added to the intimacy.

Weiss was always quick to cum, and sings out her orgasm as her boyfriend continues penetrating her. Her legs wrap around him as he slides back and forth, trying and failing to hold as she loses herself.

"Princess..." the man says, breath ragged as he ravishes Weiss as she had wished.

Stopping herself from biting her lip, Weiss replies with a loose, "Keep going! Y-You're princess is– OHHH!" She hitches again, her legs tightening around the waist before falling limp again.

The man feels as though Weiss won't be using Dust this time around, but it's clear neither of them need it. Her breath is failing her, and he feels this moment is far too special to try to artifice. He can see the pleasure on her face as he quickens his pace.

Feeling the moment come, the man leans in close and whispers, "Weiss!" dragging out his girlfriend's name into her ear to let her know. He brings her waist to his and shoots inside of her, filling her with seed as she finishes again with an immodest moan.

Weiss' eyes shoot open as she accepts the expenditure, her heartbeat skyrocketing as she cums for the third time. Her body spasms before she falls back onto the bed, exhausted, satisfied, and no doubt with her dreams fulfilled.

The knight armor vanishes as Weiss looks up, unable to hold her Semblance any longer. The man pulls out, leaving his girlfriend a gorgeous sweaty mess on her bed, still wearing her tiara, gorget, gloves, and socks. She's precious as she moans softly up to him.

After spending a few minutes recovering, Weiss redresses into her princess outfit, and her boyfriend climbs into her bed after a bit of clean up. With him against the wall, Weiss leans against him as he holds her, treating her like the princess she is.

"Did you like that, Princess?" The man sure did. It was the perfect mix of cute, saccharine, fun, and love. Letting Weiss live out her fantasy felt like it was his dream come true, in addition to hers. It was beautiful intimacy.

Weiss nestles closer before saying, "That was everything I wanted it to be! Thank you, so, so much!" Her boyfriend strokes her hair some more, passing over her tiara.

"You know I'd try whatever you wanted to." The man loves Weiss. That's enough reason to at least let her indulge. This wasn't even about makeup work because of those imposters anymore, this was just about Weiss and love.

"Forget about that. Let's just keep doing this for right now."

The man obliges and continues cuddling with Weiss. Eventually, she climbs off with one final kiss citing she doesn't want Yang to see that she played dress up. He agrees she'd never let the princess thing go if she found out about it. She lets him watch her playfully strip it off piece by piece before she changes into her nightdress and lets her hair down. She climbs back into bed and he returns to sappy touchy feely stuff. It's cute and she loves it.

The man only decides to leave when the rest of RWBY comes back and sees the man and Weiss cuddling together on her bed. Yang makes fun of the two for PDA despite being alone and in her room, Blake sort of looks longingly (or at least he thinks/hopes she does), and Ruby kind of giggles at how embarrassed Weiss gets over her intimacy being interrupted. The man decides to give her one last kiss, one upping her team into shutting up.

"Goodnight, my Princess."


	11. How To Deal With Mood Swings

Weiss has been absolutely ecstatic lately. Helping her live out her princess fantasy had put a huge smile on her face, and it hasn't left even a few weeks later. She's been far more affectionate, even more than her initial shift into PDA. She says her boyfriend's shoulder makes an excellent pillow when he walks her places, and frankly, he thinks that's an adorable place for her to be.

Weiss decided to save her dress for really special occasions. She loved roleplaying as the princess, but she wanted that to be special, more so than everything else. She did tell she was aching to use it again, so her boyfriend wonders if she means special occasions like an anniversary, or special occasions like her really being in the mood. In the mean time, he'd been searching for some more noble clothes so she didn't have to strain her Semblance.

The man notices that his girlfriend has been acting a bit weird today. Weiss seemed almost hyper critical as he exited class with her, uncharacteristically calling the class a waste of time. That wasn't really like her, nor was her defiantly walking forward in the hall, forcing people to make way for her. It was a bit off putting, especially since she's been a lot bubblier lately.

Class had been boring, but no more than usual. Weiss boyfriend can't think of any major dashes against Weiss. Maybe when Yang started talking to him? She's been friendlier to him since their conversation about the impostors made her improve her relationships. Nah, Weiss isn't the jealous type anymore. Yang had helped with that, actually, considering she shared.

"You feeling okay, Weiss?" the man asks, hoping he hadn't messed something up. He managed to remember her birthday a few weeks back, so that base was covered.

"Of course I am!" Weiss said, huffing. Using her forceful step, she caused people to split apart. "Why wouldn't I?" Her nose was pointed upwards.

"It's just..." Weiss hasn't been like this since first year, back before she had friends. Her boyfriend tries to think of a way to phrase that without sounding like a prick. "Usually you're on my arm when we walk."

Weiss gives a mean look. "What, like I can't walk by myself?"

"No, of course not."

"Then? What?" Weiss' pace speeds up.

"I... uh..." There aren't a lot of nice ways to say Weiss is being kind of mean just in general. "Is it Yang? We've been talking lately, and–"

"Is there something about Yang?" Weiss asked. "Is she going to steal you away from me?"

Something was definitely up with Weiss.

"No! No, of course not!" The man pleads, shaking his hands at her. "We've just been better friends lately, and you seem... I don't know." He breaks Weiss' path by getting in front of her. "You know I love you."

Weiss' dark expression barely shifts, but she blushes like she does every time her boyfriend says that. That's a good sign.

"And I love you," Weiss states, a bit not in the mood. "And maybe I want to do something with you a little later." She looks up, her face lustier than it usually is. There was a strong forwardness to it. She runs a finger down her boyfriend's chest. "Everyone's busy today; why don't we have some fun later?"

That wasn't like Weiss. Her boyfriend would ask if it was Weiss and not that impostor, but she blushed like only Weiss did. An impostor wouldn't know RWBY's schedules, nor have access to their room, either. He decides to truly test her validity and mixed signals.

"Okay, Princess."

Weiss' cold exterior is betrayed by her cute face and her fidgeting. That's a good sign.

The man grabs Weiss' boob.

"Excuse me!" Weiss shouts, tossing the arm aside.

Yep, it's Weiss. She'd hold hands in public all day long, but she didn't like that level in public.

After chuckling, the man grabs times and parts ways with Weiss before heading out to class.

Knocking on RWBY's door, the man still wonders what's gotten into Weiss. He didn't like to see her mean side now that she's grown so much. If it keeps up, he'll talk to her about it, but tonight was "date" night. Her idea.

"Come in," Weiss commands with a harsh tone. She sounded angry, or at least put off. The man pushes in to her dorm and sees her sitting prim and proper on her bed. She isn't looking at him.

"Are you angry with me?"

"Yes," Weiss says, pointing her nose up and away.

Mixed signals. Why invite her boyfriend to her place when her team is gone if she clearly didn't want to do things without them? And she sounded uncharacteristically horny earlier, too. But now she's pissed off?

"You forgot our anniversary!" Weiss shouts, still looking out the window.

Whelp. That'd do it. The man remembers that his anniversary for dating Weiss was shortly before her birthday, so that sort of usually overshadowed that. He remembered that, and she seemed more than pleased then. Do people even celebrate dating anniversaries anymore? Weiss had never said anything implying she'd care, anyway!

"Is that why you've been... You've been a bit of a brat today, honestly."

"Excuse me!" Weiss shouts, her eyes now locked on.

The man had fought with Weiss a few times, but it's usually a bit pettier and not about how she treats people.

"I'm angry with you." Weiss' face turns back to that seductive lusty look, her eyes lidding as she smirks. "But I think it might be YOUR turn to ask for forgiveness this time."

Weiss, "asking for forgiveness," was blowjobs and orgasm denial. The man can live with the gender swap version. And if that was what it took to make her happy, he'd be more than happy to do it.

"Then I humbly ask for forgiveness, my Princess."

Weiss looks almost condescending as she sees her boyfriend kneel. "No." Her smile twists upward when confidence shakes. "Today, you will be calling me 'Queen.'"

No problem there.

"My Queen."

"I want you to close your eyes and wait until I say you can open them."

The man obliges Weiss' command and receives a pat on the head as she passes. He hears her bathroom door close after hearing the front door click locked.

After a few minutes, the man hears Weiss exit the bathroom. He kept his eyes closed, but he can hear her hesitation in her breath. Maybe she's trying out a new outfit?

"Up. Stay closed," Weiss says, touching her boyfriend's chin until he's standing. "Shirt off." He removes his shirt and hears his girlfriend purr at his hunter-honed chest. He likes where this is going, and he's starting to like Weiss' seductress voice.

Weiss harshly places her hand against her boyfriend's chest, producing a loud sound. He winces instinctively. She pauses.

"O-open," Weiss commands.

The man opens his eyes and goddamn.

The man quickly becomes aware of what Weiss meant by, "Queen," as he takes in her outfit; well placed leather rounds itself around her body, forming what he can only recognize as a Schnee flavored BDSM outfit. Around her neck is a collar, a small snowflake dangling from the front. Her perky breasts are held up by an impossibly tight black corset, white strings tied beyond any expected limit as they idealize her waistline. Needlessly complex straps cover her arms, decorating long gloves reaching far past her elbows as she holds a small whip in her delicate hands. She's wearing an infuriatingly short skirt, the silky blue cloth just barely covering her panties. Even from the front, it's clear that it doesn't fully cover her ass. Underneath it are garters holding up stockings, drawing out these legs to love so. Drawing them out more are long, long heels, nowhere close to the kind she usually wears.

Nothing, however, is quite as alluring as Weiss' face. Her hair was up, though it was directly behind her head instead of off to the side; that invoked order, control, and restraints, though the dark flower she had set in it defied that. Her eyes carried something like the look she had when she expected sex, but different; it was hungrier, more demanding. Her sly smile only completed the look, her lips curled devilishly.

Weiss was Queen.

The man breaks out of his stupor to realize that Weiss Schnee wearing BDSM gear is not a dream. His girlfriend intends to try playing dom.

"...Brothers Grimm, Weiss..." the man mumbles, staring at how authoritarian and striking Weiss looks.

"Queen," Weiss states, though she's still breathing hard. "Queen Weiss. Or Mistress. Whichever suits you."

Weiss doesn't seem to be amazing at being in control, though this is her first time of it. She's incredibly submissive in bed, and very easy to please, so the man imagines this is brand new territory in such an illicit setting. He had no idea she'd be down for it. She really liked being pinned down and made into a woman, but he'd guess that might get old every once in a while.

"You look amazing, my Queen."

Weiss giggled and put a hand up to her mouth. "Hmm... Mistress. You will call me Mistress."

"Yes, Mistress."

The man begins reaching out his hands to hold his scantily clad girlfriend, but find them stuck.

"Ah ah ah!" Weiss tuts. Her boyfriend notices she's summoned two glyphs around his wrists. She motions upwards with her whip and he find his arms locked above his head, supporting his weight. Putting a finger on his chest, Weiss slides down his body, smiling. "No touching. Not until I say so."

This might be harder than previously thought.

The man reconfirms the difficulty of being restrained as Weiss gives him a light lash across his chest with her whip. The air cracks as his aura starts covering up the smarting wound. He winces, but that wasn't too painful.

Weiss' eyes shoot open. "Oh, my god, I'm sorry!" She looks panicked. "Oh, this was stupid... I made this outfit because of Coco, but she doesn't know I did and it was for you and I wanted to try... oh, I don't like hurting you! It makes–"

"More."

"Hmm?" Weiss stops her freakout. It's a strange sight, her in her Queen gear but still all sheepish.

"I want more."

"Y-you do?" Weiss limply pulls her whip up a bit, readying herself for a weak attack.

"I want more, Mistress."

The man gets a dash across the chest with a bit more power than before. It feels amazing coming from Weiss, especially as she starts regaining her courage. He winces again, but smile lustfully.

"You've been a bad boyfriend." Weiss winces at her own words.

The man can tell Weiss didn't believe that for a second. He realizes that she was probably acting bitchy today was just to earn ire and help her form her persona. If she needed to be angry to enjoy herself, that would be worth every dash across skin.

"I forgot our anniversary, Mistress. Please, punish me."

This is more like it. Aura flaring, the man feels Weiss' synthetic wrath tear across his bare chest several times before she stops. Her breathing is even more ragged than before, and he can tell she looks almost scared. His breath itself is pretty fast from hitching. Weiss is struggling to look at him.

Weiss tosses aside her whip and hugs her boyfriend's chest, putting her face against his new marks. As they fade with help from aura, he feels her breathing slow. He steadies his heart rate to help her calm down.

"Promise me you'll tell me to stop?" Weiss whispers.

"I trust you." That calms the girlfriend down by a significant amount. "I can take it, I promise. You can try other things if you want."

With a long exhale, Weiss comes off. She turns to rifle through her bag, pointing her rear towards her boyfriend, but her damn skirt is blocking the view. He can't reposition himself with arms as they are, so he's forced to watch her wiggle without the ability to do anything. He wonders if she planned this. He sees her wiggle and decides she planned this.

"Your Mistress has decided she doesn't like whips. This will be more familiar."

Weiss' hand wrapped around something that the man does recognize. Even as he braces, he feels the chilling aura of her Blake-teasing ice Dust tear through his body as she touches it against his skin. The jolt turns to burn turns to pleasure as she drags it all over his chest, teasing abs, neck and chest all with a lascivious smile. This was clearly more Weiss' pace, and as she followed up a trace against his neck with a warm breath and a kiss, he decides that this is nice. Maybe he could convince her to bring out the whip again after she gets more confident.

"Do you like that? Do you like when I touch you like this?" Weiss' eyes sparkle.

"Yes."

"Yes..." Weiss' eyes harden.

"Yes, Mistress." Weiss revels at submission.

"You need to learn to treat me better."

Dragging her chilled hands across her boyfriend's face, Weiss kisses his cheek. "Tell me if it's too much." Wiggling around in her purse, she returned with a sparking crystal of electricity Dust. Depending on her aura injection, that meant anywhere from a tickling sensation to a taser. Weiss did have excellent control, though.

"Mistress." The man wonders how much fake anger Weiss was harboring. Hesitating for a moment, Weiss inches closer to his body with the crystal.

The man can feel the crackling of the Dust from the inches away, but when she touches it to him, it's no more than a mild pain. His girlfriend looks worried at the wince and draws back again. He smiles, bringing her back in to deliver a heartier jolt, enough to cause him to exhale. It's still no worse than any minor blow from another Hunter, plus aura is already numbing the pain.

"Hmm..." Weiss whimpers. The man sees the sparks on her crystal grow fiercer as she holds her breath, but they peter out as she exhales. He tries to give her a look saying he can take it, but she nods no.

"I have another idea." Weiss puts her Dust back and looks back. With a dark smile, she bends over, reaching her hands beneath her skirt.

The man struggles as Weiss lowers her panties. They're the ones she bought when he went down on her in the changing room. Despite how hard he thrashes and how much aura he pumps into his arms, he's powerless to do anything but watch as Weiss stretches out her panties in her hands, right in front of him. Her laugh is tortuous, but she seems to vastly prefer this to hurting him.

"You're awful, Mistress," said through gritted teeth. The man couldn't look up her skirt before thanks to the locked position, but now there was more to see. Weiss decided to torture in a non physical way that was much worse than the whip.

"Meaner," Weiss giggles, dangling her panties in front of her boyfriend's face. He can just sense her scent on them, and she knows that far too well. "Say that again, but meaner. I'm being naughty."

Dirty talk wasn't really Weiss' thing typically, but neither was light BDSM. "You bitch." Weiss' face lights up in response.

Smiling devilishly, Weiss gives a very light slap on the cheek before kissing it better. She places her panties down on the bed and gets that hungry look. Kneeling down, she looks up. "Stop looking down my cleavage, pervert."

If the man wasn't before, he sure as hell is now. Weiss' bolstered breasts look spectacular in her corset, and her kneel just put them into the effect viewing position. He can't look too many other places, plus she seemed like she was leading, so he stares down between her breasts.

Weiss stands up, anger on her face. "Pervert. I've seen you stare at me. Looking at my breasts and my butt. I bet you're thinking of doing all sorts of nasty things to me." She huffs.

"Can't blame me, Mistress." Weiss huffs again.

"You stare at Yang all day. That hussy–" Weiss stops, remembering how she ignored her friend for thinking that way. Recovering, she takes a breath. "Even though she dresses more conservative, all you do is stare! You think about when you slept with her when you're with me! Admit it!"

Weiss again seems leading. If she wants to punish some more...

"All I think about is her jacking me off with her tits." The man makes it sound as filthy as possible. "And her face as I penetrated her." He makes a sickening, lustful face as he enunciates the words.

Weiss looks furious and excited. "And Blake? What about her?"

"How she mewled like an ca–" Weiss slaps her boyfriend, much harder than before. His cheeks stings as it warms up.

"You stared at Ruby, too." Weiss changes to look a bit kinder, but her eyes betray her intent. "Do you want to ruin her, too?"

"She grew up in all the right places." Weiss' eyes burn through her toy as he leches. "What I wouldn't give to put it between her perky little–"

"Pervert!" Weiss grabs the whip and cracks the air as she strikes your skin. "Well! I know just how to punish you!" She unbuckles a belt.

A glyph appears around the man's throbbing erection as Weiss lowers his pants. It's blue, inlayed with circular patterns, and he can only guess what it does.

"You." Weiss looks up. She looks far too innocent for being mouth level at an erection, but her face looks jubilant. "You are not allowed to finish until Mistress says so."

Yep. It's gonna suck. Hopefully Weiss doesn't.

Struggling against the glyphs binding arms, the man finds they're even tighter, further limiting movement.

"You can guess, but my glyph ensures you're in my hands until I say so." Weiss looks sickeningly sweet as she continues. Weiss touches the tip, and the man can feel pressure immediately build. "Now who's turn is it to ask for forgiveness, hmm?"

Twinging as Weiss starts stroking cock, the man realizes Weiss is getting far delayed revenge from when he denied her orgasm back when she kissed that guy in the park.

"I'm s-sorry, M-Mistress," the feeling of conflict of Weiss' handjob and her glyph.

"What are you sorry for?" Weiss' voice sounds almost condescending, like she's talking down to someone. "Apologize properly, and I'll treat you."

"I-I'm sorry for s-saying..." Weiss' hand slows as her interest peaks, letting speech free. "I'm sorry for saying I think of other girls."

"Go on," Weiss sings, drawing her face towards the shaft. The man feels it throb, but he can't do anything about it. The struggling is a conflicting feeling.

"I'm sorry for implying that anyone is more important to me than you."

"Closer."

"I love you more than anyone. I didn't mean anything I just said."

Weiss sneers. "Of course you did. I think of Yang's pride and sexuality backfiring on her every time we're together. It was amazing watching someone as forward as her be turned to a screaming wreck. You loved it. Same with Blake."

"You are always my princess, but yeah, you got me. Hard to forget making someone scream like that."

"Ruby is news to me." Weiss nonchalantly fixes her hair, making sure it's all back behind her ear. "Aside from your little joke that one time."

"Yang threatened to de-man me if I went after her little sister, so she's not on the radar. Still, can't control dreams."

"It's crossed my mind at least once, but then, so have a lot of people."

The man sputters as he looks down to see Weiss' BDSM outfit start to come undone as she unwinds strings.

Weiss takes her glorious time testing resilience as she gives shaft with her lips. Over the past few months, her technique had improved dramatically thanks to a lot of practice, but that was backfiring now that she was preventing her boyfriend from coming. Even as she removes her top and displays her pale, perky breasts, he can't do anything but struggle against her magic bonds.

"W-Weiss..." the man sputters intermittently as Weiss refuses to break her seal. Finally, she removes her lips from his shaft, freeing him of her massage, but he still feels all of her teasing pleasure built up.

Even while looking at a pained face, Weiss just giggles, infuriatingly. Getting up, she turns to her bed to rifle around more in her purse. Though topless, her damn skirt still prevents from seeing everything, only adding on to frustrations.

The man realizes that one of Weiss' glyphs binding his arm isn't as strong as before. Her cast must be beginning to weaken. And if she has her back turned, then she can't see. With a concentrated effort, he breaks her glyph by force, freeing his arm and giving him some control. Using newfound mobility, he silently frees his other arm as Weiss continues digging around in her bag. He realizes she's wiggling far too much to not be waiting.

"Ahh!" Weiss yelps as her boyfriend grabs her waist and turns her to face him. "My glyphs!" She sounds worried, but she's smiling. She wanted him to break free.

The man grabs Weiss' shoulders and pushes her down onto her bed, looking up at his face, still carrying the frustrations from her glyph preventing release. As she quickly resettles back into her usual submissive-in-sex self, she gazes into eyes, enjoying having her body controlled.

"I've decided I don't like this. I don't like hurting you, and I don't like telling you what to do in bed." Weiss shrinks. She loves giving control and following the lead, stating she feels safe and her needs taken care of. Her boyfriend lets her know constantly that he will take care of all her problems when in bed. She revels in him shouldering her stress during sex. "And I don't think I like orgasm denial, either."

"That DOES means I won't be needing this skirt~" Weiss sings, a pure smile of lust on her face.

Weiss' skirt is off of her body without hesitation, ruining its integrity and reducing it to scraps. Now, both naked, the man enters Weiss, pushing his shaft inside of her core. Whether she'll want to do BDSM-type stuff later or, the more likely option, not, she's well prepared for throbbing cock to enter her body. Her fluids allow to easily penetrate her, and she instantly starts squirming.

"J-just a little more and I'll let you finish!" Weiss cries between pants. She moans, losing herself to dominance as her nails dig into sides. It's somehow more painful and more pleasurable than her whip strikes.

As the man hears the starting notes of Weiss' greatest song, she releases the her glyph from his shaft. Immediately, the pressure is released as he pours cum into her; her eyes shoot open as she feels it fill her completely, compounding her belting out more screams of joy. The block increased his supply, so he gives her far more than she was expecting, but it's clear she loves it.

The man pulls out, watching Weiss' eyes return to their original size. They quickly clean up and get dressed before any of her team returns to see the remnants of kinky sex lying around.

The man and Weiss shack up in her bed, cuddling. "Hmm. I definitely don't like hurting you. I had to force myself to whip you, and even then I held back." Weiss looks up.

"That's fine, really. I'm more than happy to entertain any other ideas you may have, though."

"Really?"

"Of course, Princess." Weiss squees, reminded of her princess dress. "I don't like you acting so mean, though. Mostly outside of your bedroom, though."

"Blech, I didn't either. When Coco was teaching me to sew the dress, she kept suggesting stuff like tonight's ensemble, and that I had to... what was it? 'Rock it like a queen bitch that demands her satisfaction,' or something like that. I thought I'd like it better if I was actually angry with you and if you were angry at me."

"Well, I did like it, so she's on to something. So... what other outfits did she suggest?"

"She doesn't know I made this one, and I want it to stay that way." Weiss climbs closer into the embrace. "But she went through about every single fetish I've heard of, and at least two I didn't. She is... open about sexuality to say the least."

"Well, as a man, I can see why she'd suggest a number of outfits to wear exclusively for your boyfriend. She knows what works."

"Oh, I have definitely considered her options, but I need to see about making more outfits. These take time, and I don't plan on you tearing the next one off."

"I look forward to when you want to experiment some more."

"Yay!" Weiss' cheer is one of the cutest things ever heard. "So, question: which do you prefer based on just the words, rope, or lace?"

The man looks forward to Weiss' next idea.


	12. How to Celebrate

**Sorry about the delay on this. It took longer than I expected to fix up the non 2nd person version. As an apology, I'll tell you to check out the end of the Archive of Our Own version for something special.**

"Happy birthday, Ruby!" everyone shouted as Ruby blew out the candles on her cake, taking several unsuccessful breaths to blow out one stubborn pillar of wax. There was a cheer as everyone celebrated Ruby's 19th birthday. It wasn't really special, considering it wasn't an important age, but get togethers were always nice; your girlfriend was Ruby's best friend, and over the past year or so, a man had grown... intimately close with the other two members of RWBY, so hanging out was actually pretty nice.

Everyone had been getting older, and with that, had less time, exemplified by how Blake and Yang had important meetings to attend to that they couldn't skip, so both had to duck out right as Ruby passed them some cake. Weiss and her boyfriend weren't busy, so the opportunity to take advantage of Blake and Yang's absence to orchestrate some alone time for some fun together appears; between some presents filled with comic books, clothes, a cape, and some random assorted junk, Ruby opened Weiss' present, a large collection of weapon parts and modifiers specifically designed for Crescent Rose.

Ruby's eyes opened wide as she fumbled through the box of weapon parts. Being her best friend, Weiss knew exactly what she'd want, and she hit the nail on the head, or the bolt in the screw, or the Dust in the case, or anything else related to a high velocity sniper scythe. It wasn't entirely for Ruby's benefit, though; as figured, Ruby wouldn't waste a second heading straight to Beacon's workshop to begin modifying the love of her life, giving Weiss clearance to do whatever in RWBY's dorm. She had let Blake and Yang know the present, so they knew they shouldn't feel guilty about missing the tail end of Ruby's party, so everyone won in the end.

After some cake and a lot of Ruby repeatedly thanking Weiss, things started wrapping up. JNPR and a few other people were the only other people besides Weiss and her boyfriend, and they gradually started filtering out of the room everyone was occupying. Before the offer to help, Ruby grabbed all of her bags and boxes and started heading back to her room to drop off her presents so she could get to work. Weiss and her boyfriend were a little bit more casual, taking time to walk through Beacon's garden for the sake of it. They have time before anyone gets back, so now was a rare time for non-sexual intimacy, because not everything about the story of Weiss was about sex. Just most of it.

"I think Ruby liked her present," the man says, letting Weiss grab onto his arm. She'd been even more handsy since her stint as a leather queen, possibly out of guilt for harming him. Though he didn't mind, and enjoyed everything up to the sealing glyph, she was still very against intentionally causing harm. She seemed interested in the prospect, but she said she'd like to wait a bit and maybe do some research rather than jump head in; she learned shortly after her time binding that that was supposed to be a bit less sudden and involve a bit more communication of intentions. Weiss apologized for it, plus added that she wouldn't mind some revenge at some point.

Weiss giggled. "I'd think so. She'll be in the workshop all night. That was a good idea."

It had been Weiss that suggested weapon parts for Ruby's present. Considering how much the Rose loved her Crescent, it was only natural that she'd like some upgrades. Jokes about how her dirty magazines resulted from gun catalogs were frequent, and Ruby really loved her scythe.

"Gifts are one thing, but you have to know a person. And you, Little Miss, know her and know her well." The man pets Weiss' hair as he feels her cheeks redden. "You're such a good girl."

Weiss snickers and loosens her grip on her boyfriend's arm. "We're already going to my room together to play around; you don't need to butter me up."

"Well..."

"I didn't say stop." Weiss used her more demure, commanding voice. No choice but to oblige.

"You're the prettiest, smartest, most thoughtful girl at Beacon and everyone wants to be you."

"And for that," Weiss sang, "I think I'll let you have the honor of undressing me."

"You're the best."

"And so are you~"

After a bit more cheesy back and forth, Weiss and her boyfriend find the way back to her room to take advantage of everyone's busy schedules. Yang and Blake were out, and Ruby wouldn't be out of the workshop until someone dragged her out. Weiss had said she didn't have any outfits prepped, but she'd just been really wanting the feeling of being conquered.

Given the time, the man decides to prioritize really getting Weiss into the mood. Taking a seat on her bed, he beckons her to straddle his lap, to which she obliges. He can feel her thighs through his pants, her dress riding up around her waist and spread legs. She'd worn a neat black outfit for Ruby's birthday despite it being just a casual affair in a place near campus, so he assumes it was mostly for him, and he appreciates it. Gently, he starts rocking back and forth, giving his girlfriend something to grind on as he starts slinking off her coat. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, he hears her start to moan, the song reaching deep into his ears.

"Mmh. Ahh," Weiss serenades, her breath hitting as she digs her nails into her boyfriend's back. Her delicate frame shifts back and forth, the taste of her silver necklace in his mouth. Gliding his hand up her waist to her back, he brings her in for a deep kiss. He feels her shudder as he explores both her leg and mouth, caressing her thigh and tasting her tongue.

The man can feel Weiss' disappointment as he breaks away, only for her mood to heighten as he whispers, "I love you," into her ear. She drags him back in for another kiss as he moves his hands through her hair, releasing her immaculate ponytail. He runs his fingers through her ivory silk, feeling the care she puts into her routine as he make outs more moans in between fits of kissing.

"I love you," Weiss cries as she starts sliding her arms behind a jacket, removing it. The man picks her up, taking a good handful of her butt as he sits her onto the bed. Again moving his arms towards her legs, he starts at her thighs, teasing her core as he brushes her white panties. He takes time going down each leg before removing her heels and freeing her feet. She gracefully lifts a leg while drawing the other in, ivory skin drawn out with a dancer's gentle movement.

The man gives Weiss' legs one more round of attention before he goes behind her back; finding the zipper on her dress, he gives her another kiss, this one a bit more playful. Weiss grabs onto his back again as he switches places once more, her dress staring to go with her. As she stands, he helps her sensually slink her way out of her little black dress.

"Mmh, yes!" Weiss' body starts shaking as she prepares herself. Her quivering ivory body is the perfect complement to her ivory bra and panties; they aren't anything too fancy, and nothing near her BDSM outfit, but they're still as if they were crafted just to make the girlfriend all the more gorgeous. "Ahh!" The man decides to torture her a bit more as punishment for having such cute underwear, and direct her legs to straddle again.

"You just love to tease me, don't– Ahh!" Weiss gets out before a shock to her body with a grope of her butt. The man starts exploring her mostly exposed body, reveling whenever she tenses up.

"Ahh!"

"More!"

"Right there!"

"Hngh!"

A loud burst of noise cuts out Weiss' sensual song of arousal, sending both her and her boyfriend into a hunter's defensive reflex. The source of the noise was the closet door, which had exploded open to reveal–

"RUBY!" Weiss screams, throwing her arms around her chest in a poor effort to cover her bra. She leaps up and scrambles to pull a jacket over her body to more success. "What are- Were you- How did- WERE YOU SPYING ON US?" She drags her man in front of her so she can put on the jacket as a semblance of an outfit. "Ruby Rose, what on earth are you doing?"

Ruby looks up from the floor, scarlet, then scrambles up to her feet, trying not to look at Weiss attempting to dress. "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" She waves her arms all over the place, fending off invisible threats. "I'll leave I promise! Forgive meeeeeee!"

Weiss, now in her boyfriend's jacket, big enough to fit her as a mini dress (and she looked so cute in it!) steps out from behind cover, scarlet as a Rose and absolutely livid. "You are not leaving! You are going to explain why you were watching my boyfriend and I... get close!" Her finger threatens to break Ruby as she wags it accusingly towards her with the force of a whip. "I can't even begin to comprehend what would be going through your mind to think that anything as filthy as that should ever be done by a decent human being! Oh, lord, what is wrong with you?"

Ruby continues to stutter and stumble in an attempt to counter, but Weiss' attacks keep cutting her off.

"Weiss, let her talk," the man says, grabbing Weiss by the shoulder in an attempt to calm her. It doesn't, but she does step back to allow Ruby room to breathe. "Explain yourself."

Ruby takes a deep gulp and looks off to the side, twiddling her fingers. "I... uh... I got back with my stuff... and..." Her face gets significantly redder as she shrinks even further into herself, trying to sink into her hood.

"..."

"Go on."

Ruby looks up into the man's eyes, her silver ones glowing. "I... hoo... I wanted to ask Weiss if I could... it's just... she's so much less stuffy..."

"Hey!" Weiss cries.

"I wanted to know if it was... because of..." Ruby's fingers go into overdrive as she twiddles them. "Well, I wanted to know if it was because you two... you know..." She struggles, but forms a circle with her fingers on one hand, hesitates, then thrusts a finger through the hole. "Have..."

"You didn't give any reason!" Weiss pushes her boyfriend aside and points down Ruby, fuming. "You tried to watch us have sex because you think you can ask us how it was?"

Ruby jumps back and protectively waves her arms in front of herself to fend off Weiss. "I didn't want to spy! I knew you two coming back and I wanted..." Her face goes crimson as Weiss tries to push her hands down. Throwing her hands back, the red haired voyeur covers her face. "I WANTED TO ASK IF I COULD JOIN AND I GOT SCARED AND THEN THE DOOR OPENED AND I HAD TO HIDE AND THEN YOU STARTED AND AND AND AND I'M SO SORRY DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEE!" Ruby turns to the wall and squishes to the ground in a red puddle of cape.

"You WHAT!?" Weiss screams, jumping back a bit. "You were going to ask WHAT!?"

Ruby, still hiding against the wall, meekly states, "I'm 19 now! I want to be a grown up! I've never had a boyfriend!" She gradually starts sliding up to a standing position. "You have one and you're so grown up..."

The man had joked about wanting to have sex with Ruby before, but it was never fully serious. Still, Ruby was right; she was now 19, and he now realizes that it shows, especially with her unintentionally thrusting out her dramatically increased bust size. Maybe it's because he'd spent quite a bit of time around her thanks to Weiss, but only now does he notice that, since he'd known her, her chest size had probably tripled, she wore shirts with cleavage, had traded her stockings for thigh highs, and had hips that rivaled her sister's. Even her current outfit, a low hanging cream top and dark skirt/corset combo, was leagues more sexually appealing that anything she'd worn when he and Weiss started dating. She'd gotten sexy, and it took her admitting to want to sleep with him to realize it.

Still, Ruby always had that air of innocence around her that sort of makes one think she was young. The man also remembers Yang threatened to shotgun his dick off if he ever took advantage of her little sister. But this was different, considering she is the one offering. Right?

But before any of that, lines need to be uncrossed.

Ruby looks from Weiss to the man and back, still shaking uncomfortably. "W-Weiss, can I..."

"Have sex with my boyfriend!?" Weiss says, indignantly cutting off Ruby. "B-but... you're still so... so... that's not right! Even ignoring the fact that he's my boyfriend, you're still way too childish to be saying things like that!"

"I am not a child!" Ruby said, childishly, huffing and crossing her arms in a manner befitting a child. "I'm 19! You're only two years older than me, and you've been with him for that long! Stop thinking I'm a baby!"

"This isn't about being a baby!" Weiss retorts, uncomfortable at being confronted. "Being in a relationship isn't something you can take so lightly! And sex isn't supposed to be treated like that! Why do you even want to want to have sex? You can't even say it!"

Ruby takes a deep breath. "It's because you're a better person!"

Weiss blinks, taken aback, her face red.

"Ever since you've been with him–" Ruby starts, directing her finger to Weiss' boyfriend to highlight her point– "You've been nicer to people, and you talk to people, and you're less stuffy and mean, and you're better at making friends, and you talk to girls about their boyfriends and sex and love and I want that!"

"I..." Weiss stutters, stepping back a few feet. She looks to her boyfriend, lovingly, before her face unsettles. "I don't know what to say..."

The man would like to take credit for making Weiss into a better person, but he can't take all the credit. Relationships were two way, and he wasn't the only person in her life. Still, Ruby attributing Weiss' growth to him was rather pleasant.

"Ruby," the man starts, stepping forward, finally out of shock. "I'm not solely responsible for Weiss acting better; she's a lovely woman, and wanted to be a better one all by herself. I just helped, and you did, too."

"I know that! But I want to have a boyfriend and experience what it's like! Weiss is always so happy when you're around, and I know what you two are doing when you tell us to leave! She's so happy when we come back and you two are in her bed!"

"There's more to it than just sex, you dolt!" Weiss says, stamping her foot. "We're in a relationship! We go on dates, we talk to each other, we listen to what the other has to say!"

Ruby turns to the side shyly and looks down. "T-then, what does he have to say?"

Hormones flare.

Weiss looks to her boyfriend and remembers that Ruby is offering her boyfriend a threesome. She also realizes what most men would say in this situation. She huffs.

"Is it a bad time to mention you told me you thought about it?" Weiss looks at her boyfriend somewhat angrily. Might have been bad timing.

"I don't think she's ready!" Weiss replies, pointing to the ever-shrinking Ruby. "We'd been dating for months!"

"I'm scared, okay!" Ruby squeaks. Weiss looks to her. "I'm scared of having sex!" She pulls her hood over her head. "It's scary, but I want to do it! Everyone says it feels good, and I know you do to! But I'm scared to do it alone! That's why I want to do it with you, Weiss!"

That's... an interesting outlook on the situation. Also, pretty non-heterosexual, and the man had pinned Ruby as... well, she seemed more likely to marry her scythe than a person, but she seemed straight otherwise.

"That's absurd reasoning!" Weiss cries, now heated.

"I want to do it safely, where I can trust people! And I like you, Weiss! Not like-like, but like-like! I'm scared if I do it with someone I'll be too scared!"

Everyone goes silent with Ruby's declaration. A very pregnant silence creates an air of awkwardness in the room; Ruby had just admitted to having some sort of feelings for Weiss, and that she wanted to have group sex because she'd feel more comfortable.

Weiss looks between her boyfriend and Ruby, who passes between the man and Weiss, everyone waiting for someone to make a move.

After several painfully silent moments, Ruby finally peeps up, "Weiss, I've thought about this a long, long time. I want to have sex with you and your boyfriend. I know he wants to, too." She looks to the man, drawing Weiss to his face. It very clearly indicates that he wants to add Ruby to a list despite struggling to stay neutral.

"I still don't think that that's what you should do. I think you should wait until you're in a healthy relationship and then–"

"For a birthday present." Ruby just played that card, and the man watches as it strikes Weiss.

Weiss looks torn, and waits before looking down to remember she's just in her boyfriend's jacket. She looks to him, already knowing the answer to her question. "You want to, don't you?"

"If you don't think that she should, I will not pressure you. We've..." The man looks to Ruby and remembers sleeping with her sister and ramming her into a wall, and then Blake. "We've had enough fun."

A crimson Weiss looks to a crimson Ruby and ponders. "Hoo, I already told you I thought about it, didn't I?" She closes the gap to her boyfriend and hugs his side, hanging off a shoulder. "But only because I'm your princess. And because it's fun~"

The man kisses Weiss, taking pride in his actions as he hears Ruby whine her lack of being kissed. "I love you. Anything you ask, next time."

"Oh, I like that," Weiss muses. "Now, though, the fun part." She turns to Ruby, her confidence and tact back. Pointing, she declares, "Undress."

Ruby's eyes dilate as she perks up. "Wat?" she says, blankly, blinking multiple times.

"If you're going to barge in on us, you're going to play by our rules. And those rules are that you listen to me, and that you undress when I tell you."

Ruby takes about a year unpinning the metal rose from her cape to let it drop. Weiss smiles brightly, enjoying making a teammate strip once more. With Blake, she had reveled in the power being the best girl gave her, and this was even more enjoyable with Ruby's hesitation.

Even with how arousing it was to see Ruby strip over the course of eons, it seemed overly cruel, considering this was likely her first time undressing in front of a boy.

"Weiss, I think we should take it a bit slower. I WAS just getting to undressing you when we were interrupted, or did you not like the foreplay?"

"I did, but I want to punish her for spying."

"Casual reminder how long it took you to undress when it was our first time."

"She doesn't need any more information about our love life!" Weiss huffs, looking back to the closet Ruby had burst out of. "But I see your point."

The man hears Ruby's confidence rebuild as she hears the note to take it slow. She'd unpinned the black bracers from her shirt and discarded them, but she'd been edging around her corset for minutes, and had just barely removed it, leaving her with just the top to still his view of her breasts.

"That does mean one of us gets to help her."

Ruby squeaks in fear of the intimacy of being undressed, especially as Weiss states, "It's your favorite part, isn't it? Go, make her regret coming to us." She giggles.

The man takes a long, slow lecherous step towards Ruby, driving in fear along with an attempt to be comforting. She steps back, but braces and gains confidence once she sees Weiss' haughty, demeaning smile. He reaches out and brushes a hand through the rose's hair, gently caressing her head as if she was Weiss.

"I'm not going to kiss you," the man whispers to Ruby, feeling her cheeks as he cups her head. "Weiss would hate it, but I am going to teach you at least what a man should do before getting to the fun part."

"F-fun part?" Ruby asks, looking up to eyes. She looks precious, innocent and hungry for something she doesn't yet have the taste for.

The man just sort of laughs as he directs Ruby to replace Weiss in an earlier arrangement, her straddling his lap. After he feels her adjust her mostly bare thighs against his straining erection, he starts pushing aside the collar of her top, freeing her neck for kissing. Taking an almost apologetic look at Weiss, he sets about teaching Ruby about foreplay, and how good it feels to have someone intimately explore a body. As he tastes her rose scented collar, he runs his hands along Ruby's stomach, hearing her questioning inquiries turn to deep, stunted breaths. She starts lightly rubbing back and forth, scratching the itch she'd never truly known.

Weiss takes her place next to her boyfriend, jealously watching Ruby be touched instead of her. She keeps the jacket on, but watches intently as time is taken on her teammate.

Snaking his hands lovingly up Ruby's shirt, the man feels her bare skin. Clearly unused to the sensations of being touched in such a way, Ruby lets out a sharp gasp of air. She starts shaking as he draws closer to her bra, then stops.

"H-hey!" Ruby yelps as he lets her know that her bra is about to be undone. "Could I ask you to do something?"

"Not too late to back down," the man responds, trying to sound like he's allow that to be an option. "Or would you rather Weiss handle you?"

Ruby eeps at the mention of her (combat) partner getting her hands on her body, and shakes her head. "No… It's not that…" She trails off and looks to the side, having stopped any sort of grinding.

"..."

"Well? What is it?"

Ruby takes a deep breath, grabs the man's shoulders, and looks him in the eyes. Her soft features peer out against her crimson skin, marking her youthful beauty. While Weiss has a very regal elegance, Ruby was cute, and just inspired warmth and smiles as he looks at her lips curve and her breath escape. She bites her lip, but starts rubbing her thighs along his lap once again.

"Will you choke me, Daddy?"

The man suddenly is struck with an incredible disparity of sexual feelings towards Ruby. On one hand, he had always looked at her as sort of a kid, what with being a bit younger than everyone, though her cleavage betrayed that. On the other, _Brothers Grimm what did she just ask?_ _What did she just call him? Just what is Ruby Rose?_

Out of the corner of his eye, the man sees Weiss' eyes shrink, her surprise only trumped by his. His girlfriend would never call him anything resembling, "Daddy," what with her relationship with her father. Ruby calling him that was something even more unbelievable, but here she was, straddling a lap and _asking to be choked._

Ruby senses the surprise on both the man and Weiss' faces, and smiles. "That's what boys like to hear, right?"

The man liked hearing those words. Other boy's opinions didn't mean jack.

Ruby again senses the moment, and her face starts to show that she is a bit more familiar with intimacy that either would have guessed. "I want you to choke me!"

Weiss' previous confidence of watching Ruby undress had turned to abject shock at what she was hearing. The girl with a highly surprising kink takes note, and says, "What? I told you I'm not a child!"

The man, on the other hand, was going to take Ruby up on her offer. "No, you are not. But you asked for it." He quickly sends Ruby back to being a virgin as he unclips her bra, then moves his arms out from under her shirt. Ruby still forces her hands to bring one of his to her throat, and he starts to lightly squeeze.

"Hah~" the man makes out as Ruby's eyes turn to the ceiling, her grinding beginning to start moving faster. "H-Harder!" She tightens her grip on the hand around her throat. He tightens his grip, and watches as any remnant thoughts of Ruby being sexually deaf dissipate into moans.

"This is unexpected, but I like it." Weiss stares back, still in shock over Ruby's highly sexual request.

Ruby's well defined hips start swimming over the man's lap as she goes into overdrive. Being choked as she was was really setting her off, so he decides to hurry things along. Still questioning whether or not she'd go for it, he sets about grabbing the bottom of her top with your free hand.

"Are you ready, Ruby?" the man asks, still getting mixed signals from the girl's disparity of emotions. One second, she was shy and nervous, the next, hornier than he'd ever think she'd be.

"Ahh!" Ruby blurts out, her hands glued to your wrist. Looking down, she give you all she needs to confirm that she's ready to take the step.

Slowly, just to be safe, the man starts lifting up Ruby's cream top, waiting to hear that he can't. He watches her substantial cleavage disappear under her top before he take his hand away from her neck. Ruby audibly whines, shies back, but takes a deep breath before looking at Weiss and lifting her arms above her head.

The man thinks back to when he had a threesome with Yang and Weiss. He thinks back to how Ruby came in at the last possible second, him cumming into Yang's mouth. He thinks back to how he had joked about wanting Ruby to join the three of them. He thinks back to when Yang knocked him out for saying that, to when he had woken up to a pajama clad Ruby, and how he had started thinking of her taking off her tiny little pjs to reveal what was now in front of him.

The man stares at Ruby's breasts as she straddles his lap. They are big. Way bigger than they were only a few years ago. The were almost as perky as the person they belonged too; Ruby's chest was firm, pale, and flushed around her nipples, matching her pale but blushing face. The embarrassment and hesitation on her face made her even cuter as he takes in Ruby's immaculate boobs, located inches from his face.

"Stop staring at me…" Ruby said, weakly, as she began to cover her chest with her arms, denying the view that had wished for for far too long. She was everything to be wanted and more, and her crimson face made it all the better.

"You know," Weiss says, finally out of her shock. "That won't be the only thing you'll be taking off." She waits until Ruby gulps and looks at her. "You wanted to be part of this, so you have to be ready to go all the way."

"Eep," Ruby gasps, covering her skirt with one arm and her chest with the other. All can still see hints of her beautiful nipples beneath her pillowing skin.

The man decided once again to make Ruby's first time a bit more comfortable. "Now you get something." Ruby looks back to him, squeaks like he had always imagined her doing, and recovers her chest a bit more thoroughly. "Weiss, your turn."

"Excuse me!" Weiss complains. "I didn't say-"

"Doesn't matter. You'll join her soon enough either way, plus you're already close."

Weiss begins to speak, but is interrupted by Ruby. "C'mon! My boobs are out! That's not fair!"

"This was your idea! It's fair if you interrupt a couple!" Weiss pouts, the jacket making her look even smaller than normal.

"Shut up! You said yes!"

"I said yes for my boyfriend, because I love him!"

"And we might as well continue on without arguing. The last thing we need is the rest of your team coming back and interrupting."

"Oh, fine, but it's my turn!" Weiss beckons Ruby to get off of her boyfriend's lap so she can take her place. He wastes little time warming her up as Ruby retrieves her cape as a form of cover. It's somehow better knowing that she's topless under her flimsy cloak, and he can still see a grand line of her bare skin, neck to waist.

Feeling a bit more amped now that he was explored familiar territory, he leans back into Weiss' ear and whispers, "I love you." She readjusts her straddle before beginning a grinding motion. Now accepting the fact that Ruby is joining in on the fun, she looks at her and gives her a look saying, "This is mine, and I'm only sharing for a little bit." He likes that look. He likes it better when it interrupts when she starts heating up.

The man helps Weiss out of his jacket, re-exposing her bra and panties. Still wanting to accelerate the process of crossing off the final name of team RWBY off of a list, he waits until he hears Weiss' panting noises before unhooking her bra, which falls away due to not have straps. Ruby squeaks a bit as she looks at Weiss' breasts, he assumes for the first time aside from her changing. Ruby's breasts were big, but he'd long loved caressing Weiss' perky breasts; she gets set off so easily when he plays with them.

Now faced with two topless girls, one in a skirt and one in panties, the man decides that, of course, Weiss goes first.

"Get up, Sweetheart," the man says to Weiss, disappointing her as she's forced to come to terms that Ruby is seeing her play with her boyfriend without a shirt. She follows Ruby's lead and shyly covers her breasts; the sight of a girl being nervous in such a way is one of the greatest things, and this marked the fourth time, even if Yang really didn't seem to mind all that much. Still, all were glorious in their own ways, and all carved into memory forever.

"You want to? Or should I?"

"Mmm…" Ruby says, staring down to the man's hunter-honed muscles. While he's still confused over her sexuality, she seems to like the idea of him without a shirt. "N-no…"

Well, Ruby's too scared. Not that big a problem.

Going a bit out of the way to make it even manlier than normal, the man rises before removing his shirt, exposing toned chest. He instinctively flexes as Weiss purrs her approval and Ruby awes.

"You ready, babe? The usual for this sort of situation?" The, "usual," for threesomes was blowjobs followed by sex.

"I've got my bag." Weiss looks to Ruby, having flipped back to proud of her sexuality rather than nervous. "You are in for a treat, though I'm scared nothing will compare after this."

Ruby stares blankly.

"But I go first. He always says I'm first."

Weiss grabs her handbag and pulls out some Dust. The man undoes his belt and gets even harder as Ruby's eyes dilate, realizing she's about to see a man's throbbing erection, and moreover, what he's going to do with it.

Weiss brushes her downed hair over her neck and waits for her boyfriend to remove his pants. She again voices her approval as she sees him drop his pants and giggles at Ruby's shock upon seeing a man's boxers strain.

The man hears Ruby mutter something under her breath, something about katanas as he lowers his boxers to reveal an erection, hard and throbbing, to the world. Weiss prepares herself to accept it into her body by Hasting; Ruby studies the glyph as it shoots up Weiss' naked body as she removes her panties. Breathing rapidly, she casts Slow, the man feeling ready to show Ruby that her sex life will not compare to what him and Weiss can do together.

Weiss steps forward and lowers herself onto her boyfriend's erection, instantly starting to spasm with pleasure thanks to her haste. Ruby looks on, her hands moving as if she didn't have control to her skirt, rubbing the front. As Weiss starts moaning, Ruby starts pleasuring herself.

The man thrusts, sending Weiss' fragile frame upwards. He holds her waist as her beautiful breasts jiggle upwards before falling, the pale skin a sight to behold. He presses his face into her chest and he pushes her back forwards, smothering him yourself in flushed boobs. This is a nice place to be, and Weiss responds by increasing the volume of her moans.

The man feels Weiss heating up, a face between her perfect breasts. As he lets himself out to breathe, she grips his back and clenches tight, her hands digging into skin as she experiences her first climax. Her voice screams out her pleasure as she turns to face Ruby, only for her head to go skyward as she blisses out. She keeps going, and so does the man thanks to her glyph.

The man moves his hands away from Weiss' back and helps her along, wrapping one around her cock for her to grind on easier, moving the other to cup her breast. She rubs her sex across his knuckles and breathes out, unable to control herself. As he lightly punishes her nipple, her voice grows again. Singing out that song all love, the man makes love to Weiss Schnee, pushed forward by Ruby Rose masturbating.

Deciding to give Ruby a hell of a first impression, the man holds Weiss' frame by her butt and lifts her, only to put her onto the bed. Now laying down, she wraps her legs around his waist as he thrusts in from a standing position, drilling into her. He manhandles her chest and watches as she bucks up and down, her chest pillowing in on itself from her back position. He pays attention to her clit, earning Weiss another orgasm as he gently rubs. Her Haste sends her into overdrive, and he begins to feel his own finale coming soon.

The man leans over, towering Weiss as he starts kissing her. She tries to reciprocate, but her hasted self and speed prevent her, so he instead assaults her chest and neck with pecks, letting her know that he's hers. He waits for the opportunity to finish.

Weiss pants and pants, growing ever faster as her hair flies everywhere. Ruby stares, her hand having moved into her skirt to get at her core easier. Taking some advice from the kinkster, the man puts a hand to Weiss' throat and gently squeezes. Weiss' eyes shrink as she reaches climax a fourth time, and he decides that now is the best time to end this. Hastening himself without magic, he thrusts into Weiss' sex with increased speed, helping her ride out her orgasm while also shooting his seed into her. Tears well in her eyes as she's filled with cum.

Breathless, Weiss lays, her back on the bed, her core filled with her boyfriend's expenditure. "Haa… Haa…"

"Princess." Weiss returns to the world and looks up, then to Ruby.

"I love you," Weiss states, her voice softer than a pillow. Her shyness returns, and she covers her chest, moving her hair in front of herself to help. She sits up, takes a second, then casts Haste to help her boyfriend's erection speed forward until he's nice and hard all over again. Ruby watches in amazement as his cock instantly gets erect after having just emptied itself.

"And I love you."

Weiss and her boyfriend both look to Ruby with darkness in their eyes. She looks amazing with a good portion of front exposed, along with face after realizing that people are looking at both her body and her hand down her skirt. She sheepishly lifts her fingers out from her waistband and starts looking fearful again.

"Your time now, Ms. Birthday Girl," Weiss says, smiling at her regained dominance. "And then we do something special for him, okay? But first, something special for you." Weiss lifts her fingers and casts another Haste glyph on Ruby, sending her already shaking body into a vibrating mess.

The man rises, then moves over to Ruby's side of the bed. She looks up to him, fear, excitement, and anticipation in her eyes as he takes in her body. Restraining himself from tearing her skirt off, he puts a hand on the hem and begin pulling.

"O-okay…" Ruby says, her heart not in her voice. Accepting the consequences of her actions, the man pulling off her skirt, revealing-

" _Ohhhhh, yesssss…"_ the man thinks, finally seeing Ruby's panties. As he had expected so long ago, they're bright pink, somewhat childish, and covered in swirls of red roses. They're exactly as he had pictured them being so long ago, and the fact that he'd confirmed suspicions makes him all the harder. This was more than a dream come true, and he makes it better as he brushes Ruby's cape away, again revealing her perfect, squishy breasts.

"O-okayyy," Ruby nervously mutters as the man feels that legendary area of skin around the tops of her thigh highs; her skin pillowed against the thigh band of her torn, rose pattern stockings, and that was a feeling that was glorious. He snakes up her thigh and thanks Weiss for her Hasting abilities. "Ahh!" Ruby cries, pleasantly, as she feels the effects of him touching her sped up hundreds of times. He edges around her panties, teasing her core as she covers her face with her hands.

"Does that feel good?" The answer was in Ruby's rapidly expanding chest. Her breasts jiggle as her stomach inflates and deflates, her breath doubly out of control thanks to her excitement and Weiss' glyph.

"Y-yessSSS!" Ruby's voice fluctuates as the man runs fingers over the front of her panties, torturing the poor girl for interrupting time with Weiss. Remembering her request that had got him hard in the first place, he moves his hand up her stomach, caressing her soft body before finally squeezing the fourth set of RWBY breasts, finalizing the list of best things to touch. Ruby screams as he plays with her nipples, and she writhes in climax as he moves one hand to her throat. Her first time proved to be too much, especially with Weiss' help, and she came without even learning what it felt like to have a cock enter her.

All the better to teach her, then. Ruby will be made to experience the highs of joining in on the relationship.

Finding no resistance now that Ruby had come, the man hooks a finger into her panties and begins dragging downward. She instinctively raises her body to allow him to slide them out from under her butt; he takes a second to ignore her panties and get a good handful of Ruby's delightfully squishy ass, just the right amount of soft. Lifting her off the bed, he watches as she struggles to take the penultimate step, loving every second of it.

Her hand the only thing blocking her precious secret, Ruby finally relents and lets her panties drop to the ground before stepping out of them. With one final, laborious breath, she lowers her arms, and exposes her entire naked body. It is a sight to behold; pale, flushed with humiliation and lust, bouncy breasts, erect nipples, and a soft, wet sex ready to accept the thing that would finally make her into a woman in her own eyes.

"Y-You're staring," Ruby says, shaking.

"Because you're beautiful. You're a beautiful woman."

"You're just saying that because I'm naked!" Ruby screams, stamping her foot.

"Why don't you let me show you how I feel about your body?"

"Ohhh, I like that," Weiss says, watching intently, looking at her boyfriend ready to conquer another girl. "Let him, Ruby. It'll feel good~" Her voice tried to convey just how much she loved accepting seed into her.

"Uhh…" Ruby mutters, stepping forward, as slow as possible.

"It'll make this all worthwhile, I promise. I'll be gentle."

Ruby gulps, then puts her hands on your shoulders. The man directs her waiting sex over his cock, primed and pointing up. Without much effort, he lowers Ruby onto his erection and penetrates her.

"OHHHHH!" Ruby squeals with pleasure as she feels her body get penetrated. Her hasted body goes crazy with motion as she immediately starts grinding, so he moves a hand to circle his cock, allowing her to rub against it. Before he could even move a hand to her throat, Ruby reminds him and Weiss that her Semblance is speed, and her rocking goes even faster than he thought possible; Ruby lets out a cry as she cums again, her body in an absolute overdrive of pleasure. Every last one of her pleasure centers are firing on all cylinders at beyond max speed, and her body vibrates to a new level of singing.

The man tries to hold Ruby in place, but the mix of her Semblance and Weiss' glyph make it so that she won't be stopped by anyone but herself. Bouncing up and down, he gazes in awe over how amazing her bouncing breasts are, but nothing could beat her face; Ruby Rose was a being of pleasure, and her crying eyes told the tale of a girl becoming a woman harder than any woman had before.

And it all felt _great._

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!" Ruby's bucking never stops, and her body's motions feel nothing but amazing as she moves up and down a cock. Even with Weiss Slowing his clock, Ruby's speed, enthusiasm, and face were driving the man's finishing point faster than he could believe. He feels her tighten again, her thighs squeezing as her legs turned to jelly.

The man decides to _really_ make Ruby Rose suffer for interrupting. He grabs her boobs and push his face into them, feeling the glorious softness of her skin as he plays with her nipples. Her voice goes even higher as he returns to choking her, a hand struggling to keep up with her motion but doing it anyway.

"MOREDADDYMOREMOREMORE!"

With nothing but encouragement from Ruby's voice, the man sends her over the edge once more, and then once more again as he cums. Ruby's body finally slows as she feels seed enter her body, the warmth giving her another new experience in pleasure. Finishing her spasm from being filled, she goes mostly limp, almost falling onto a shoulder as he pulls out.

"I love you, so, so much," the man says to Weiss. "You are the greatest girlfriend ever."

Weiss blushes before chuckling. "Lord, I feel like you just did that to me… Well, the… human storm part. I had no idea she was like that!"

"Neither did I!"

"I guess I should speed her up…" Weiss casts another glyph to Haste Ruby into waking up in a reasonable amount of time, along with one to build up her boyfriend's erection again. "Ruby! Wake up! You have one last thing to do!"

"Whuh?" Ruby groggily murmurs, finding her head among the clouds. "Oh, my gosh! What did I do!?" She looks down to her naked body, realizing she had a boy's cum inside of her.

"You had sex," Weiss stated, matter of factly. "Congratulations! By your standards, you're a woman."

Ruby stares blankly at Weiss, trying to make sense of what just happened. "Oh, my gosh, THAT'S what sex is!?"

"Yup."

Ruby shivers, excitement running through her. "Oh, my gosh, oh my gosh that was amazing!"

"Well," Weiss says, smiling. "We aren't quite done yet."

Ruby looks frightened again.

"Don't you think my boyfriend deserves a reward for all the work he's done?" Weiss turns to him, Ruby following.

"Like, cookies or something?"

"No, not like cookies, Ruby." Weiss slouches. "I should have expected I would need to clarify. No, you know what else boys like?"

"What?"

"Let me show you."

As he'd come to expect during threesomes, Weiss leads Ruby down to her knees. Two naked girls in front of him, the man stands at attention, and waits for his beautiful girlfriend to show Ruby what men like.

Weiss places a hand around her boyfriend's cock and gives a few beginning strokes before putting her mouth over it. He looks down and watches Weiss give a blowjob, her lips wrapping around a throbbing erection and feeling second only to her riding it. Her technique was more or less mastered by this point, having had plenty of practice over the past several months, and from experience, he knew it worked well.

After getting him started, Weiss pops her boyfriend's cock out of her mouth and directs it towards Ruby. "It feels good, I promise. You control him however you want!"

Ruby takes a look at the shaft, the thing that had driven her insane only a few minutes earlier, and hesitantly follows Weiss' lead. She places a soft hand around your cock and strokes it, a bit rough at first before gathering a rhythm. With some coaxing from the girlfriend, she opens her mouth and begins doing what he'd only dreamed she'd do.

It occurs to the man that he finally deflowered the Rose, as he had wished to do so much earlier in life. And now, she was sucking his cock, and it felt amazing. Weiss' technique felt spectacular, but something about how Ruby brushed the hair out of her face when she stopped for breath really got him going. Weiss hadn't Slowed him, but that didn't matter. It felt amazing either way.

After a few glorious moments that will forever be ingrained into the mind, he feels the end of Ruby's blowjob coming. "Ruby, I-I'm about to finish."

Ruby panics, unsure of how to finish a man when sucking him off. Weiss helps her along by holding her head, preventing her from removing the shaft from her mouth. The man finishes, filling Ruby's cheeks as she struggles to free herself from Weiss' grasp. He pulls back to allow her to swallow and sputter.

Ruby coughs a little bit after swallowing cum, unsure of what she thinks of it. "Blegh."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. At least, you should if you want to have as much fun as we do," Weiss states.

Ruby wipes away the spare cum from her mouth, still sputtering. "I'm not sure I like that part…"

"Sooooo," Weiss says, changing the subject, "How was it? Do you feel like a woman now?"

Ruby perks up. "Yes! Yes I do!" She remembers she's naked and covers up. "Thank you, Weiss, and you, too. I was so scared it wouldn't be good, but… I'm really happy that you two helped me find out that it feels so… good."

"And now you're prepared for when you have a boyfriend!" Weiss cheers before turning to her boyfriend. "Though, I'd say you might be welcome to join us again one day. Maybe after you've grown up a bit."

"Hey!"

"Oh, hush. Now, we should probably get cleaned up before anyone decides to kill my boyfriend."

After some rushed cleaning up, Weiss sends her boyfriend on his way with a final kiss, so she and Ruby can spend some time washing the scent of sex off of them. He heads home and does the same, satisfied with the completion of the list of RWBY members slept with.

The man goes to bed thinking of nothing but how to treat Weiss for being so amazing.


	13. How To Art

A man gets woken up earlier than usual by a text from Weiss. She asks if he's free later today, and if he wanted to do something. That had pretty much become code for her wanting to be spoiled, so he decides to take some extra time after classes to finish a project to clear time for her. He wonders why she's up this early; there's still have plenty of time before classes start, so she could still sleep in, and let him as well.

The man realizes he needs to stop wondering about things as Weiss sends him a selfie. It's of her smiling, slightly reddened face, but also of her collar and shoulder area; considering her overly cutesy wink and a lack of straps, she's completely topless, though hiding it.

"I won't spoil anything! 3"

"I love you. You're also the worst."

"Be patient! ^-^"

God, Weiss is cute. The man is tempted to remind her he still has the original video of when she had first learned about her sexual preferences while being pinned down, but he thinks better of it. Though, since she woke him up early and he has nothing to do, he decides to watch Weiss give him a blowjob and pull up the video he took so long ago. Might as well prepare for the inevitable later.

After enjoying memories of Yang putting his cock between her breasts, the man heads off to class, and is greeted by an enthusiastic Weiss. Strangely and unlike most days, her ponytail was completely centered, though it was complimented by an absolutely adorable blue bow, long ribbons mixing with her hair trail. She looked younger than usual, and even cuter than usual, though that might be because she was currently holding onto her boyfriend's arm. He'd question why, but he sees her team close by; all three members of Team RWBY not dating him had participated in a threesome with Weiss and her boytoy because they wanted to be part of such a good relationship. Or, at least, that was the best description. Ruby had asked because Weiss had been so much happier since you were together, Blake because she wanted to see what the fuss of a real relationship was about, and Yang was the result of a bet, but the man had noticed she gets a little jealous when he and Weiss are together. Again, that was more a hope; _Yang_ being jealous of Weiss' relationship has some impact. Whatever reason, they seemed to react to PDA.

The man plays with Weiss' cutesy ribbon. "What's this about? I like it."

Weiss stops herself from giggling by snuggling further into a shoulder. "Thought I'd try some new things today." Everyone can almost hear the wink. "Plus, Blake had me thinking about ribbons. Isn't my bow cute?" She looks up, her face glowing, and her eyes carrying a hint of something.

Noticing RWBY was watching, the man decides to rub it in his great a boyfriend he is. "It's cute, but you're cuter," he says, kissing the top of her head.

"Ugh," Yang said, intentionally loud. "Get a room, lover boy." The blonde was mostly joking, but she did have an air that asked, "Really? Here?"

"Does that mean you're offering up your dorm for the night?"

Yang hitches. "Dude. _Dude_. Too much." Yang laughs it off and looks at Ruby, trying to gauge if the question corrupted her.

The man remembers he already did far too much for that sort of thing to corrupt Ruby. He still wonders if she thinks calling her partner, "Daddy," is her thing, of it she thinks it's an all boy's thing. Either way, he'd gotten a BJ from the, "innocent child," Ruby Rose. If only Yang knew.

Oh, god, does Yang know!?

No, the man would be castrated if Yang knew he had sex with her sister.

"Anyway..." Blake hummed, breaking the silence. "Class is letting in."

The man notices the swarm of sleepy students slugging into the classroom. Port just had a way of draining everyone of all energy with his lectures, but no one paid attention anyway; even Blake had realized that her book about ninja sex pirates or whatever was more historically accurate, so it's mostly flirting back and forth with Weiss.

Five minutes into Port's fabrications of his glory, the man wonders why he isn't flirting with his girlfriend. She directed him to sit in the back while she sat on the opposite side of the room.

The man really needs to stop wondering what goes on in Weiss' head as he receives a text.

"I lied. ^-^"

That's... not very indicative of anything. The man sends a, "?" back and watches her smile, then type.

"Well, I guess not. I said I wouldn't spoil anything. I didn't say I wouldn't do something else..."

The man scrolls up and looks at the implied-topless selfie Weiss had sent him that morning and smiles.

Port interrupts the daydreaming by saying, "With that story done, would anyone like to volunteer?"

"One moment."

Weiss, being the only one somewhat paying attention, raised her hand. "I would like to, sir."

"Ah, yes, Ms. Schnee. Hopefully you're feeling alright this time."

Last time Weiss went up to the front in Port's class, her boyfriend had been proxy-fingering her and Yang, and his girlfriend had cum in front of the class. Yang escaped to the hall, but Weiss finished in front of everyone, though she passed it off as a bad cold. Some had to have guessed or assumed, but Port was fooled.

The man watches Weiss secretly press send before standing. As she walks up to the chalkboard, the phone phone pings with a message. He'd open it, but sees a few armed attendants wheeling a cage into the room. Weiss leaves the classroom, but returns a few minutes later with Myrtenaster. He pieces together this is another fight demonstration to test practical knowledge; it's the only interesting part of Port's lecturing, though this was the biggest cage he's seen brought in, and Weiss was to fight what was inside.

Addressing a newly interested class, Port coughed. "And, through a series of battles, determination, and a small bit of luck, some of our former students here at Beacon have managed to capture an Ursa Major for use in study." There was an interested series of gasps from the students for once, egging Port on further. "Ms. Schnee has volunteered to display her fighting skills and her knowledge of Ursa weaknesses. This is a rare and challenging opportunity, so pay close attention."

Weiss was prepared. A calm look was on her face, her weapon was set, but she hadn't even changed out of her uniform; all students usually changed into their combat gear to fight, and this was an Ursa Major! Just what did she have planned?

The man needs to stop doubting Weiss. He sees a very uncharacteristic smirk breach her lips as the Ursa is released. Immediately, it starts charging towards her, recklessly tearing forward through the classroom arena.

"Ursa, Major and Minor, are prone to rather headstrong assaults," Weiss says, gently stepping out of the way of the Ursa without misplacing a hair. The Grimm crashes into the wall, startling the students sitting a bit lower in the amphitheater seats; roaring, it recollects itself and turns to Weiss. "They can be easily dodged if one recognizes their charging posture."

A bit slower than before, the Ursa moves towards Weiss, being a bit more careful. "Majors, Alphas, any high class subspecies really, have been known to display higher intelligence," Weiss states. "Some learn through failure and battle, and grow stronger and wiser with age." The Ursa begins charging again, gaining speed and losing composure. "Some."

Stepping out of the way again, Weiss twirls, taps Myrtenaster on the ground and produces some ice on the ground right where the Ursa was charging. One back leg of the Grimm was pierced with an ice spike while the others were tripped up by the slippery ice. "A good strategy is to debilitate the Ursa, such as targeting the back legs." The Ursa struggles to clamber up to its feet, but flails due to its injury.

"Once stopped," Weiss says, daintily lifting her sword. Above the Ursa shined a summoning glyph. "It is best to dispose of it with a sufficient amount of force." From the glyph came an arm holding a large, thick blade. With one motion, it stabbed straight into the Ursa, dispersing it into a cloud of shadow. "It is recommended that Dust ammunition or combat-type Semblances be utilized at this point. Anything with high kill potential. Sometimes, even a barrage is a good option."

After everyone took a minute to process that Weiss had just danced around a high level Grimm, a cheer erupted; Ruby, especially, raised a raucous scream celebrating Weiss' accomplishment. Port stopped them with by saying his own piece," "Excellent, Ms. Schnee! Absolutely perfect display of knowledge on Grimm, and with such elegance! Class, I hope this was a truly beneficial experience for all of you. Take what you've learned and apply it, and you'll go as far as Ms. Schnee here. With that done, we can finish our lecture with a reactive assessment of her performance."

And just like that, the class was gone again. Everyone had dropped Port faster than Weiss had slain the Ursa, though all lacked the grace of it. The man included in that number, he had plenty of time to watch Weiss strut back to her seat, see him staring, they blush uncontrollably. With her hands occupied covering her face, he had a moment to actually check her text from earlier.

The man looks at Weiss. At her freaking out. It's adorable.

Weiss' photo that she sent, on the other hand, is anything but adorable. No, what she had sent was just plain sexy.

The photo shows Weiss, with a very uncharacteristic smile and lustful eyes, staring at her phone camera's reflection as she holds it up in the ever-classic mirror selfie position. As the man traces downward, he sees that, sans her necklace, she was completely naked. Not a scrap of cloth covered her, but she had decided to torture by denying any glances at her breasts or mound. No, instead of pure nudity, there were hands over her sensitive areas; the armored gauntlets of her knight summon were placed in just the right locations to wrap around her body, hiding away her secrets in an absolutely stunning tease. Plenty of her body was still exposed, the arms of the knight only denying looks at the sensitive bits; he could see half of her lower body, the arm only wrapping around one side, leaving her waist, thigh, and pelvis bare. Her breasts were only barely hidden, the arm covering only what it needed to, letting you see the rest.

Weiss' face in the picture, aside from being scarlet, proved how difficult it had been to take. The hand not holding up her phone was clenched white, born from her hesitation and nervousness, but it made her all the more beautiful. Despite her fears, Weiss had saw fit to pose a bit; with her coverage taken care of, she had stood in such a way so as place the low bathroom lights in the perfect positions to highlight her perfect body. She was an angel, wrapped up in another angel's arms.

Weiss gets out of her red-faced funk and furiously types away at her scroll.

"OMG DELETE THAT! _"

"DELETE IT."

"DELETE IT."

"DELETE IT."

Finally finding a lull in Weiss' assault, the man types away a reply.

"You do realize that's not the worst thing I have of you on my phone, right? You look amazing, btw!"

Weiss sees the text, then begins typing. She shoots up, likely remembering something, delete what she'd written, then retypes something.

"YOU STILL HAVE THAT!? OMG!"

Weiss puts her head to her desk and mopes.

"And, sans Yang, nobody has seen it. So you don't need to worry about a couple of gorgeous selfies." The man decides not to mention the fact that he had, "accidentally," let it slip to Yang that the video existed originally. Instead, he can turn Weiss to his side. "You looked perfect! And you're not even struggling to summon! Congrats on the Ursa, btw."

Sighing with some relief, Weiss breathes out a few times. "I guess I earned that video, didn't I? But you forgave me for being the best girlfriend! So no showing anything!"

"I won't, I promise."

"Good! And if you keep calling me beautiful, I may just have more pictures for you. Though there's still a secret! There was a reason I beat that Ursa like that!"

"Wait, so there's a reason you could twirl around an Ursa Major besides the fact that you're the greatest and cutest and strongest girl at Beacon that everybody wants to be like?"

The man watches as Weiss gets the sugarcoated message. She does that preciously embarrassed huff she has a habit of doing when he flusters her. She quickly sends a message.

For adulation, the man receives another picture from Weiss. This one has her before she got out of her pajamas and fixed her hair, though she'd already done her makeup. Both hands were holding up the camera while she looked through it, but the knight hands were ready to deliver; on either side of her nightgown were the summoned arms, and they had had the pleasure of pinching the sides of it and lifting up. Above the waist, it was a cute just-got-out-of-bed selfie, but the full view revealed that her dress had been lifted to her waist to reveal a naughty pair of pink and blue panties. They way the colors intertwined and melted with her pale skin made the man think they were hinting at something.

"I have a sudden craving for cotton candy. ;)"

Weiss' eyes widen and her pupils dilate as she reads the text. She covers her mouth to stop from vocalizing something lewd in the middle of class. After taking a moment to recollect and satiate Yang's growing curiosity, she types back.

"I hate to break your heart, but I'm not wearing those anymore. :( Though now I know how to play with you!" Weiss looks with a smile. "You'll find I have better plans for tonight."

"Oh, do tell."

"I said no spoilers!"

"I can't wait to reward you for beating that Ursa in such a beautiful and amazing way that made all your friends jealous."

The man gets a ping alerting him to a picture of Weiss smiling in the mirror. She was fully dressed in today's ribbon-centered outfit, and wasn't showing anything or implying anything. She was just plain gorgeous, no sexy influences or anything.

"Best one yet. 3"

"Be at RWBY's dorm at 5. Love you!"

Later on, Weiss and her boyfriend head to town, have dinner, explore a bit, and get ice cream. He unsubtly gets a cotton candy flavor and teases Weiss about her choice of panties this morning; every time he implies going down on her, she freaks out due to being in public, but never says anything against it. Her answer, after getting her face out of her hands, is to tell him that Yang did agree to let the two of them have the dorm until around 10 with a bit of bribery. Weiss bought her and Ruby movie tickets, and Blake accepted that she'd be reading in the library, so Weiss was free to enact her plan.

The man eagerly awaits Weiss' plan as she pulls him into her dorm. She clearly had been dying to tell the secret she'd been keeping all day, but she'd managed to keep it together. Excitedly, she looks up.

"So, what did you think of my outfit?"

For her date night, Weiss themed around her large bow; she had on a sky blue dress with several ribbons and smaller bows all around it, up to her neck and accentuating everything. She'd even prepared a more tidy version of Blake's arm ribbons with her own delicate sky blue patterns.

"You look amazing as always. Though you did mention your bow was part of your master plan? What was that about?"

"Well..." Weiss turns to the ground, a bit red. "I told you I've been thinking about ribbons... Blake gave me the idea with her arms, and I happened to take a peek at her book at the proper time. Just a peek, though!" The heiress turns, trembling with excitement. "Oh, my gosh, I did something you'll love! Trust me for a second, okay?"

Unable to say no, Weiss procures another blue ribbon and ties it around the man's eyes, blinding him. "J-just unzip me! I can't stand it anymore!" She guides his hands to her dress' zipper, moving her ponytail out of the way.

Following Weiss' lead, the man grabs the zipper on her dress and quickly pulls it down. He hears Weiss shimmy out of her date night dress, brush her hair, and pose. "Okay! You can look!"

The man hears Weiss' breath hitch as he moves to take off the blindfold. Removing cover, he sees his girlfriend and what her master plan of the day was.

The man sees Weiss Schnee, wearing a bondage style rope dress; from one long, continuous, sky blue ribbon, she had wound it over her body to form a harness doubling as underwear. Her breasts were outlined by two holes defined by knots of two coils, pulled to her sides behind her back, while her mound was _just_ covered by the wideness of the ribbon's two ends. Her slit was hidden by a line stretching to a knot over her stomach, but everything else was in full view; she were to open her stance by an inch, anyone could look at her lips parting. Her backside was the same, the two ends of the ribbon formed a thong going all the way to her neck before becoming the knots holding her breasts. It, along with Weiss herself, were a work of absolute art.

Weiss Schnee had themed today's outfit around the ribbon keeping her ponytail centered. She had gone all in on that theme.

Weiss Schnee had been wearing a infinitesimal coverage of a ribbon harness rather than a bra or panties the entire day without anyone's knowledge. She had a _bondage harness_ on the entire day! Suddenly, the man understands why Weiss had danced around the Ursa that morning in class; had she not down it with such little movement, she would have risked the entire class seeing underneath her skirt and having everyone see just about everything there was to offer down there. It was both a challenge and an exhibitionist thrill. Weiss confirms the thoughts after shying into herself and trying to cover her exposed breasts.

"You can't believe how hard this was to wear! I've been practicing tying, and I woke up early to put it on when my teammates were still asleep. Oh, my gosh, knowing that there's so little under my skirt was just so... so... AH, IT WAS SO AMAZING!" Balling her fists up, Weiss charges into her boyfriend's still stunned chest. "I've been so turned on all day! In class, at the restaurant, I even met with Winter earlier today!" Looking up to eyes, her sparkling diamonds gleam with pleasure. "The thought that something might happen, t-that-that the wind would pick up, or I'd mess up against the Ursa just– OH, TAKE ME! TAKE ME NOW!"

Weiss hadn't even asked any opinions on her ribbon dress and subsequent exhibitionist thrill, though anyone could feel the lust emanating by this point. Everything was at top marks, from her selfies earlier, to her actual gorgeous nude body in an artistic masterpiece of ribbon, to her overwhelming arousal, to her self discovery as an exhibitionist. Weiss had never been this horny, and with her in her harness, the man was probably just as turned on. He begins to unbutton his shirt and remove it as Weiss continues to writhe in her ecstasy.

"No! No no no! Wait!" screams Weiss, suddenly back to freaking out. "Not yet not yet!"

"Um... yes?"

"I had more! Hold on!" Weiss grabs her purse from the ground, giving her boyfriend a nice view of her ribbon showing off her ass. Perking up immediately, she holds out her hand.

Still a bit distracted by Weiss' exposed breasts, the man fumbles with what she handed him. Taking a second to register, he finds several more sky blue ribbons in hand. Without input, he feels his hands clench, then move to a neutral position; looking to them, he sees that Weiss had summoned her knight's hands over his, though she had control this time.

Weiss turns away, exposing her mostly bare back, and shivers. "Just let them guide you! I told you, I've been practicing!"

The man feels his hands get dragged by Weiss' summon, but don't object as she crosses her arms behind her back. With her directing, he ties her arms together, locking them behind her and preventing her from using them. Stepping over a bit, the restrained heiress turns and sits down on her bed, spreading her legs and making her ribbon struggle to keep her slit covered.

Through heaving breathing, Weiss says, "What are you waiting for!?" her arms tied behind her back to make it impossible to resist. "You aren't done yet!"

The man steps towards Weiss and lets the knight guide fingers. They place his girlfriend's legs close to her body and tie her ankles to her thighs, completely removing her ability to even move properly. The ties are comfortably tight, loose enough to not intrude on blood flow, but still removing control.

Sitting– wait, not the proper word... Presenting before the man is Weiss Schnee, her arms and legs completely bound and waiting for one to ravish her. Before he can properly thank her for being the absolute greatest and cutest and strongest girlfriend ever, the knight's hands use one last ribbon to blindfold an heiress struggling to breathe. Now, in addition to being unable to move or resist, Weiss now has no idea of what was even around her. She was finally finished preparing herself to be completely conquered.

"Ahh.. Ahh..." Weiss breathes, her heart audibly thumping. "Tell me you love me. I need to hear your voice. I'm ready for you." Her voice is barely above a whisper, mewling every syllable between purrs and gasps; completely cut off from where her boyfriend was, she was in the heaven of the unknown, not knowing where he'd come from.

Seeing, hearing, and feeling the ecstasy from Weiss, he decides to really make her enjoy her blindfold.

Quickly, so as not to waste this chance of Weiss being so into it, he moves his hand, free of the knight, to her chest. He touches the side of her arm, feeling her hitch just from that. He can't imagine the feelings going on in her head; her sensory deprivation combining with her state of undress, plus her day-long aches seemed to heighten everything past a breaking point.

The man slowly drags a hand up Weiss' arm, up to her face. No eyes look back at him from behind the blindfold, but he gets close enough that Weiss could feel every breath. He feels warm air hit her ear as he says, "I love you so, so much."

Weiss loses her remaining composure as she falls back onto her bed. The man sees her exposed stomach rapidly rise and fall and her mouth whimper. She tries to move or flip over, but she can't even come close. She was all his.

"Don't make me wait any longer. P-please..."

Sensing that he won't be allowed to take time this go around, the man thinks back to Weiss' second selfie from class. To her pink and blue panties that had made him starve. To how hungry he was for her cotton candy.

The man takes one last moment to caress Weiss' side before pushing her ribbon away to expose her mound, folds, slit and all. He feels Weiss whimper as the sounds reach. Experimentally, he touches around her waist, above where she had freshly shaved; instantly, she shivers and begs, "Please!" Taking her advice, the man moves a hand down, stretching out two fingers to open her up.

The man hears Weiss sing as he places his tongue inside of her. Unable to properly move, he feels her shake around, forcing him to steady her legs by grabbing them, restricting her further. Weiss' hums turn to full blown, unrestricted screams as he gives her her reward for being the best girlfriend ever; she did all of this, the selfies, the harness, the exhibitionism, for him, because she loved him and wanted to make him happy. It was only right to show her how much he loved her.

The man replaces his tongue with two fingers, gently pushing back and forth, fingering his girlfriend as she continues to scream. Rarely does she lose her composure this much; even when climaxing, she usually just increased in pitch as she sang out angelic tones, but this was uncontrollable.

Fumbling behind, the man finds Weiss' purse. Fumbling around more, he finds her Dust supply and retrieves the one that helps her cast Haste and Slow. This was clearly her night, so he reaches around and puts the crystal in her restrained hand. Removing fingers from inside of her, the man places lips against her stomach and climbs upwards, giving the heiress a chance to breathe. Taking a bit of extra time feeling the knots around her breasts, he moves further until he's kissing his girlfriend's neck. Lovingly, he instructs her to, "Cast on yourself. You deserve it for being the best."

Weiss whimpers her approval and sends a black Slow glyph to where it matters. She was already on edge, so when a tongue returns to its original position, the man feels her quake continuously, aided by her casting. Weiss cums with the force of a day's want, and screams into the room, uncaring of who might hear.

Unable to hold back any longer, the man wipes away Weiss' fluids from his face, stands, and unbuttons his pants. Taking a second to test her sensitivity, he feels the side of her stomach and watches lovingly as she nearly climaxes again. Going once again to her ear, he whispers, "Are you ready, Weiss?"

"Ahhhhh..." is the only reply, Weiss furiously nodding. Placing one hand on her breast and one hand around her waist, the man enters the heiress and begins thrusting.

Even Slowed, Weiss is already ready to finish again almost immediately. The man moves a hand to her clit and begins rubbing in time with penetration, and hears Weiss scream her approval.

After feeling several more quakes from his girlfriend, the man feels his own release coming. He takes Weiss' blindfolded face in his hands and brings her in for a kiss, being careful not to interrupt the motions. He finishes, giving the blinded heiress a sensory overload from the shock. She tenses up one last time, then collapses as best she can while restrained.

The man removes Weiss' blindfold and looks into her crystalline eyes. Wet with pleasured tears, she gazes longingly back before whimpering, "I love you so much." She struggles with her restraints and embarrassingly looks away. "C-could you please untie me? I want to cuddle."

Of course.

"Of course."

The man removes the restraints on Weiss' arms and legs, freeing her body. She uses her newfound freedom to undo the bow on her harness keeping it together, and it unwinds to leave her naked. After a bit of cleaning up, a pajama clad Weiss rests up in her bed with her boyfriend, her head on his chest.

"Sooooo?" Weiss asks, singing out her note. "How does it feel to know I was wearing that all day and you didn't know?'

"You are amazing, and I love you, and I hate you so, so much."

"You won't when I send you the videos of me practicing." Weiss smiles.

"What!?"

"Yep," Weiss bluntly stated. "I thought ahead and recorded me learning to tie that harness together. And maybe I had my knight hell me with my hands and feet~" She nuzzles closer. "I about had a heart attack when I heard my team rustling around. Oh, and there's plenty more selfies lying around if you promise to be good."

"Sweetheart, I will be the best boyfriend ever if it means I get to see more of my beautiful girlfriend."

"Oh, I know. I'm not worried. Though, now feels like a good time to ask about that video you have of me."

Damn. Well, if the video was soon to be replaced, that works.

"I still have the video of when you put on lingerie for the first time. There's also the one with Yang, and you're enjoying yourself in that one, too." Best to be honest.

Weiss contemplates. "And nobody else knows about them?"

"Nope. Just useful material when you feel like going home for a bit."

"Hmm. I guess it doesn't hurt to give these videos some company. Just promise not to show anyone!"

"I promise. I'll put a password on the folder or something."

"That reminds me, though... it's long overdue that you meet my family; I told you Winter was in town. Maybe you should come back to Atlas with me next time and meet my parents and brother? They're awful most of the time, but it's still necessary."

"Sounds alright with me. We can grab lunch with–"

"And when one knocks on my door asking where you are, I can tell him you're in the garden, but really, you're between my legs."

"I love you."


	14. How To Lose Your Girlfriend (Wait, no)

A man wonders if something is up between him and Weiss. She'd promised to go to dinner today, but she missed the meet time, and isn't answering her scroll. That wasn't like her, plus he can't remember any major slights that would lead to a complete cutoff like this. After the third, "Where are you?" text, the man decides to investigate a bit.

Walking the oh-so-familiar route, the man turns and knocks on Team RWBY's door. After a moment of silence, he hears a muffled Yang say, "Come in!"

Following the instructions given to him, the man pushes the door open and steps into RWBY's dorm. He sees Yang bent over in front of her dresser, deep into a mirror; looking down, he sees that she's in a little black dress that was oh-so-little, plus some stockings and heels. That, mixed with her applying some boykiller lipstick gives him the impression she was going out. She realizes it was the man that just entered as she spies him in the mirror.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" Yang said, putting her lipstick down and moving to light makeup.

The man takes the slightest moment to stare at Yang's ass, considering how small and short her dress is, plus it's literally pointed right at him. Weiss CAN'T blame him for just looking; it's not like this was the most he'd seen of Yang, anyway. Regardless of Weiss' opinion, he watches Yang finish her touching up, turn around to lean on her dresser, then eye him. Considering her outfit and makeup, plus her better-than-average maintenance on her hair, she looked drop dead gorgeous. Her dress was even smaller when viewed from the front; the cleavage line was more of Yang's regular style, pre-imposter video deep. Plenty around the hip and back is missing, showing off her stomach and hourglass. It fit her figure perfectly, nothing wasted in highlighting just how much of a woman she is.

But the man is in a committed relationship, so he forces himself to ignore how hot Yang looks in favor of actually doing what he set out to do.

"Weiss and I were supposed to go to dinner, but she never showed, and won't answer her scroll. You see her?"

"She didn't text you?" Yang asks, knocking her head to the side. "She was going off on how something popped up last minute that she needed to take care of. Should be back in like an hour, I think, anyway. She mentioned that she'd have to tell you that, but I guess she forgot?"

Well, that's a bit annoying, but it's not a long time to wait. Still, the man will have to check why Weiss didn't let him know she'd be delayed. Probably just a miscommunication. Or this school's godawful wifi...

"Oh, guess I got an hour to kill, then. Later! And thanks." The man turns to exit the dorm.

"Oh, um..." Yang interrupts before the man gets past the door. "Actually, if you have a sec..."

"What?"

Yang looks down at her insanely hot outfit. "I'm sure you've guessed by now, but I'm going out in a bit. Gonna dance, gonna drink, have some fun, you know." She looked really happy, if a bit hesitant. "Sorta getting back into it after... Well, you of all people know."

"I was going to say, you haven't rocked an outfit like that in while. You look great!" The blonde hadn't dressed as explicitly since her fake nudes leaked by that impostor, so it was nice to see her back to her regular self. Easy on the eyes and mind, for sure.

Yang beamed. "You think so?" she asked, twisting back and forth a bit to model. "My club friend picked it out, and she knows what she's doing. You know Coco?" She motioned to a nonexistent hat and shades.

The man smiles. He personally doesn't know Coco Adel all that well, but he knows her work, or at least the results of her work; Coco was the one who had been teaching Weiss how to sew clothes. Those skills led to two of the best nights of both lives, as one was the beautiful and saccharine story of the Princess and the Knight, and the much different story where Weiss played dom. The man loved Weiss in those outfits, even if she didn't like being a queen. Still, Coco's teachings led to good times, and more to come from Weiss' hints.

"Yes, I know of Coco." Yang will never know why that name makes the man so happy.

"She's the one taking me– or, I guess, I'm taking her out since I have the bike. Anyway, I wanted to ask your opinion on this dress."

Considering the man was told to never say anything bad about a woman's outfit, plus Yang looked incredible, he wonders. "I'm dodging bullets saying this, being in a relationship and all, but you look stunning. The dress, the stockings, everything." He motions to Yang's entire body. He thinks maybe to add in some non-appearance related notes. "Plus you seem really happy with it, yourself. That's a bright smile."

Yang blushes. That wasn't really like her, but one guesses she didn't get too many compliments about her smile, especially dressed as she is. "Thanks. It's just... I don't know..."

"What's wrong? I'm sure every guy at wherever you're going is going to be all over you."

"That's the thing..." Yang sighs, then looks dejectedly at the ground. "I kinda think it's too much? I don't know. Since I stopped wearing all those flirty clothes, all the assholes who just wanted me for my tits have gone away. This dress is like, back to that, isn't it?" She looks back to the mirror, brushing aside some hair to check on the amount of exposed skin.

Yang had always been the party girl, since her fake nudes leaked, she toned it down. The major change was that she stopped wearing clothes that were a few sizes too small, but she'd also toned down her sexuality in general. She was right, though; a lot less neckbeards had been bothering her once they discovered she wasn't a slut.

Yang sees the man deliberating her choice on dress. "I'm not picking up Coco for like, another hour or two. I was trying this dress on... to check if it was too much." Brushing her hair back into place, the blonde huffs. "I'm really glad you showed up, being in probably the best position to tell little old me what you think and all."

"Putting on a sexy dress doesn't make you any more loose." The man realizes his wording is probably poor. "Uh... there's nothing wrong with wanting to look good! You'll be getting everybody's attention, sure, but you can figure out who cares about you versus your body pretty fast, right?'

Yang takes a second to think. "Gah... Look, you're a dude, right?"

The man doesn't think this is the appropriate time to mention he had had sex with Yang, which, yes, confirms him as a man.

"Y-yes? Yes, I am."

"I know you're dating Weiss, but you have opinions on women, right?"

Thin ice, but honesty is the best policy.

"Yes. I can appreciate the female form outside of my girlfriend. Don't tell her I said that." Weiss can't expect her boyfriend to not at least think of other attractive girls, especially when Beacon is full of stunners. He's made it clear she's allowed to gush over all the broad-chested boys around campus, and she's appreciated a fair number of men.

"Can... Can you... Look, I know you and Weiss go dress shopping all the time, right?"

If by, "dress shopping," Yang means the man goes down on Weiss in a changing stall, then yes... Though there is lead up involving actual clothes vetting. Sometimes at least.

"You want me to...?"

"I want to try on some of my other outfits for you, okay?" Yang sheepishly looks to the ground. "I want a boy to let me know if I'm... if I look... easy. I don't want the attention of a bunch of pervs. Not now, at least."

On a list of things the man was not expecting to take place today, Yang trying on clothes for him was somewhere up high. He guesses this is an upgrade from her asking him to judge if she was a slut because of the nudes, but this doesn't feel like something he should be doing. He was her friend, but she was a girl, and he was dating one of her best friends.

More than a bit conflicted, the man asks, "Is that a good idea? Like, I know I'm a guy, but what if Weiss finds out?"

Throwing her head back, Yang scoffs. "I'm sure she won't think much of it, Lover Boy. Or did you forget you already got the whole show?" She motions to her body, which reminds the man of when he pinned it to a wall. "We had sex, you know."

As if the man would forget the fact that he had a threesome with Yang and Weiss. The blonde, in addition to having the night of her life, was now also recorded giving him a titjob into blowjob.

"Fair, but still..."

This has, "test," written all over it, but Weiss trusts her boyfriend to be faithful and he trusts her. Still, the whole situation is a bit shady. But if Yang needs him, he don't have a choice.

It hits the man: it's better to ask for forgiveness than for permission. Funny how that phrase comes up a lot in life.

"Just turn around and let me change."

Well, this still has the air of a test.

The man turns around and over-dramatically covers his eyes. "You know you have, like, a bathroom, right? I AM dating someone." If this is a test, he assumes he must be passing. "This scenario usually either ends in the girlfriend bursting out of the closet screaming about how she knew I was trash all along, or her coming back and we start making a cheap porno."

Yang giggles in an absolutely adorable tone. "Yes, this is all a test so Weiss can discover our ongoing love affair." The man hears the shuffling of her clothes as she removes her dress, but he keeps his eyes covered. "Dude, I put your dick in my mouth. You can not comprehend his little I care about you seeing me in my underwear. They're really cute, you know! All matchy matchy for going out~"

Yang is basically offering to let the man see her in her sexiest pair of bra and panties. However, he has a girlfriend, plus a video of the blonde going way further than this on his phone.

The man also remembers there's a mirror in front of him, which would allow him to freely peek at Yang. He keep his eyes covered like a good boyfriend. And one that knows she'd easily be able to look into the mirror herself and see him peeking.

"I'm not looking. I love my girlfriend and she is the cutest and smartest and best and prettiest girl in school and I will never be swayed by her friends or anyone else."

Yang laughs again as she pulls on her dress. "How noble. I didn't know Weiss had you whipped."

"I'm still waiting for her to bust open the door. But I guess now is a good time to mention that I still have that video of you."

"Aforementioned dick-in-mouth? Yeah, I figured." Yang seems to be finished changing. "Go ahead and keep it; I said you earned it, and boy–" Yang audibly shudders, cooing– "you earned it. More reasons why I don't care if you watch."

The man hears Yang get closer to him, then promptly feels her throw her arms around him. In what is easily the most seductive voice he'd ever heard from her, he hears, "We can even make a new video right now if you like. Weiss doesn't have to know~" as she presses her chin into his shoulder.

The man feels Yang's moist breath on his neck. His heart skips a beat as he tries to step a bit further away from her, but her arms are around him pretty tightly. He feels he needs to leave before mistakes start being made.

"Look, I–"

Yang bursts out laughing as she lets go, causing the man to let out a sigh of relief. "I'm joking, Lover Boy!" She snickers as he stops shaking from a mix of excitement and conflicted lust. "No, this isn't some test, you're just being noble. Now, look at my pretty dress."

Thankful his love wasn't about to be tested by a very aggressively sexual woman, the man turns and gazes at Yang's new outfit. She's ditched her heels, but left her stockings on, which complimented her much more conservative dress. This one was also black, but has a lot of gentle golden linings and patterns, plus covers her cleavage with a sheer mesh. It managed to be even shorter than the other, though, and gave an immaculate look at Yang's absolute territory. She had also accented it with a golden cloth belt that wrapped around her waist to highlight her hourglass figure. She looks slightly less like someone a bunch of pigs would consider an easy lay, but in most eyes and those of the redeemable, she looks as stunning as ever.

The man tries to think of how best to appease Yang's criteria. He can't exactly say, "You look less like a slut," without leaving the room in a stretcher, but that was what she wanted to hear, if not phrased a bit differently. After a moment complimented by Yang posing with a few winks, he decides to say, "I feel like I should be across the room buying you the best glass of wine they have." He watches as Yang's smile warms his heart, melting any residual ice of having to wait for Weiss.

"You don't think it's too short?" Yang looks down and lifts a leg, threatening to part her dress in such a way as to show off the panties she was so happy about. "Oh, and I prefer a Strawberry Sunrise. Wine is too fancy for my blood."

"I think you're fine, unless you have another outfit. This one is conservative, but still sexy."

"I got one more, then you're free to go. Or, I guess stay here; Weiss said she'd be heading straight back to grab her stuff." Yang motions for the man to turn around. "You know? We should."

"Should what?"

"Get drinks together. You, me, and Weiss!" The man hears her dress hit the ground and forces himself to keep his eyes closed. "It'll be fun! We can go downtown, do some shots, maybe make out with Weiss if we're tipsy enough..."

P"Weiss isn't much of a drinker. I don't think she's had anything outside of some of that rich-blood wine back at one of her dad's parties. She told me she got tipsy after one glass, too; she's... petite."

"Margaritas, then," Yang rectifies, messing around in her dresser. "Oh! Or maybe cocktails! Weiss would like a cocktail."

"I'd be down for it, but Weiss is pretty busy these next few weeks."

"Oh, yeah, she is... Oh! Wait! Aren't you going with her?"

"To Atlas for the weekend, yeah. She wants me to meet her family and then never meet them again until necessary."

"Well, on one hand, her family sounds... not great. Hell, she was a brat until you and Ruby showed up, so there's that. The other hand, you get to be rich for a few days." Yang paused for a moment. "Okay, you're good."

This outfit was a soft yellow, and considerably more conservative than either of the ones before it. It had short, somewhat poofy sleeves, plus a fiery pattern going down the sides. It was longer, for sure, but the blonde's cleavage came back, better than ever; her breasts were perfectly positioned to look their absolute best, and there was plenty to go around. As with the rest, she looked incredible, this outfit making her seem like a Phoenix turned woman. Though, with that in mind, it didn't quite look appropriate for a club. Maybe a dance, but not to let loose.

"Honest opinion, you look incredible. Shocker, I know." Yang giggles at the sarcasm. "But the other one seemed more ready for a club. This one... you... you're going to a formal where you want to upstage every other girl."

Yang smiles as she looks down. "You think? I guess it's a bit much for drinks with the gal pal."

"I'd say second one. Just tease the legs a little and you'll look fantastic."

"Alright, then!" Yang claps a few times as she bounces, making her breasts irresistibly jiggle. "So that's settled. I hope Coco doesn't mind if I change." The blonde stretches and waits for the man to say something. "Hey, I got... well, not a dress, but another outfit I kinda wanna show you. It's not for clubbing, but something's going on soon."

"Sure."

"You into cons?" Yang asks, shifting out of her Phoenix dress. "One's coming up soon, and I grabbed a ticket."

Weiss wasn't into cons. It had to do with the fact that she was kind of a celebrity in the regular world, being a famous singer and all. There were too many eyes focused on her father's little princess, rather than Weiss, the huntress who could sing.

"Haven't gone to any lately. They sound fun, but I don't have the time."

Yang huffs. "I know what you mean. I'm going to suffer for it when I'm pulling an all nighter for that Port paper, but the Achieve Men are doing a show, plus I like walking around and seeing all the hype stuff. I got a sweet poster last time."

The man hears the click of Yang's scroll's camera go off during the interim. Turning, he opens his eyes to look at her special outfit she's taking a picture of. Instead, he gazes upon what Yang had taunted him with earlier; her arm was held up, pointing her scroll downward to capture her perfect form in her bra and panties as she winks to the camera. As she told him, they match perfectly, and she looks absolutely incredible, only partially thanks to her underwear. Both garments were black with plenty of fancy gold trim; her bra was massive, strapless cups holding up her bountiful bust to the ideal height while her skimpy panties hugged her hips in just the right way to show off a good amount. Mixed with her pose and her smiling, inviting face, Yang looks immaculate.

Due to Yang being stunning, the man finds himself momentarily stunned. True to her word, after the underwear-clad blonde realizes he accidentally looked at her, she smiles, not at all concerned with him doing seeing her as such. In fact, she shifts poses and snaps another picture.

"I'm sorry! I heard a camera go off, and I thought you were done! That was an accident! I didn't mean to, Weiss!"  
Yang bursts out laughing. "Clearly you don't know me well enough. I saw myself in the mirror and thought, 'Man, I look hot.' Gotta take a picture, right?" She giggles, still recovering. "And I told you, Weiss isn't here. Plus, you're totally right, that was accidental."

"Though she can totally just walk in here at any moment. You'll have to do the explaining."

"And I'll say, 'Your noble boyfriend kept telling me to use the bathroom, no matter how much I told him it was fine.' I won't ruin your relationship for the hell of it. Though, if you decide to be a hypocrite and cheat on her, you WILL die."

"You're the one testing me, you know! I know we're friends, but that doesn't usually involve me seeing you in your underwear so casually."

"Oh, how awful it must be," Yang laughs. "Anyway, and... done! For realsies, you can look."

Before the man stands Yang Xiao Long, wearing a green leotard. He notices that it's a thong leotard, mostly because Yang's perfect ass is pointing directly at him, as she's posing; her back is turned, but her head is looking behind, and she's giving a thumbs up. In addition to her leotard, she'd put on red gauntlets that weren't her usual Ember Celica, plus a red beret with a pin in it. As she turns around, he sees that her leotard is incredibly tight, forming around her bra and not hiding any detail of it. She's left her stockings on, but he assumes those aren't part of the outfit.

The man is taken aback. Yang in her underwear was a well-appreciated forbidden fruit, but this was Yang wearing an outfit she was clearly intending to wear in front of others.

"You like it?" Yang sarcastically asks, looking at staring. Girlfriend or not, Yang wanted a male opinion. "It's Delta Red from Savage Streets! She's this cool special agent and totally kicks ass! She's my main, and Coco said she'd help with all the gear."

The man stammers a bit trying to find the words. Yang giggles and continues to pose. "You look... Brothers, you look hot..."

Yang bounces happily. "I know, right! I've always wanted to dress up as a video game character, and I love Savage Streets. I look a bit like her, too! I guess in that I'm blonde and have an amazing ass, but you know." She shrugs a bit, but goes back to being excited. "I still gotta get the boots, plus, judging from your jaw, I need a heavy duty sports bra. And do my hair a bit; she has it in little pigtails. But otherwise, BAM! I'm gonna wear this to the con and it's gonna be awesome!"

"Well, you'll certainly be popular, that's for sure."

"Yeah. Clubs are one thing, but all the cute girls at cons dress up in sexy outfits, so I feel better showing off there." Yang kicks her feet, still in her stockings. Suddenly, her face lights up. "Oh! Oh! I've been practicing a few of her moves! Just in case someone thinks I'm a fake gamer girl, I can accidentally drop kick them to prove them wrong. Wanna see!?"

Yang is far too excited about her demonstration to say no. "Go for it."

Yang takes a second to get ready, first taking a very bouncy fighting stance. Her high energy idling is currently making her breasts go up and down, up and down in a hypnotic fashion. Jabbing, the blonde follows it up with a hook to an uppercut, then to a downward swing. One assumes it's a few of Delta Red's moves from the game, and Yang looks like a fierce fighter, though that IS normal.

"And the finisher!" Yang cries, doing a flourish to denote her final attack. Lifting her leg up to the highest point, she prepares to do an ax kick to start.

As Yang readies her move, the man realizes that one of the key differences between fighting games and reality is that clothes work vastly differently. He realizes this when Yang's leg reaches about as high as it can go; with it in that position, he sees her leotard struggle to cover her mound, and it conforms to show him just about everything. Even with her panties outlined underneath her outfit, the man gets a good look at Yang's entire lower half, back and front.

Yang realizes a second too late that a thong does not allow one to perform a high kick without showing off a little too much. She throws her hands down to her mound, sending her body off balance and to the ground. The man barely catches the blonde before her head hits the floor hard.

The man places Yang back onto her feet. She sheepishly takes a step back, putting her hands over her pelvic area, her leotard still showing a bit too much thanks to the ride up. "So... Underwear? Cool, no big deal. That... Yeah, don't speak of this again..."

"I wouldn't recommend doing her special moves..."

Yang sighs, embarrassed. "Ugh, I guess I'll have to disappoint everyone. One game has this outfit, but she has leggings on. Oh, well." Yang turns around as she readjusts her leotard, giving her butt to stare at. "I am SOOOOO glad you came over; while I'd have preferred you NOT getting a look at my lady bits, I'd much rather you than to a bunch of creeps at the con."

"Always here to help." Yang giggles again. Looking at the time, the man reckons Weiss will probably be back soon, assuming her hour statement was factual. "You should probably actually go use the bathroom to change. I don't care what you think, but if Weiss comes in while you're stripping, I'm the one who'll get punished."

Yang's cheery face turns into an exaggerated pout. "Fine, fine, Lover Boy." Starting towards the bathroom, she looks back and throws in, "I'll talk to Weiss about drinks later, probably when you two get back." With that she disappears.

After a short silence, Yang comes back out of the bathroom in her second dress. Messily, she throws her costume in her drawer and sits down on a small stool in front of her mirror. As she starts fixing her makeup and hair, she starts telling the man all about Delta Red, her role in the game, and why a special forces operative needs a leotard.

Eventually, Weiss interrupts Yang as she explains the story behind Savage Streets. Walking in, everyone quickly figures out that Weiss' message never sent for whatever reason. With a bit of hesitation, the man begins to explain what they did during the wait; Yang quickly interrupts, ripping the bandaid off telling Weiss her boyfriend saw her teammate in her underwear, plus saw her costume ride up in places it shouldn't have. After damage control, Weiss says she'll be ready in a few minutes to go to dinner. Yang also brings up going out for drinks sometime, and Weiss says she'd love to when their schedules lined up.

Soon after, Weiss and her boyfriend are walking towards a restaurant.

"So..." Weiss whispers, holding onto her boyfriend's arm. "Would you like to see me dress up as one of Yang's video game characters?"

The man is glad he is friends with Yang.


	15. Bonus: Yang Goes to a Con

Happy RTX. everyone!

"Message sent."

Yang smiled. Looking at her scroll, she saw the little image denoting that her photos had gone through to those she'd sent them too. Blake, Weiss, and Weiss' boyfriend would look to their scrolls to see that Yang was having fun at the con she'd told them about. Her version of having fun was looking sexy as hell with her cosplay, and enjoying the company of other cosplayers and con-goers; the pictures she had sent to her friends were of her, dressed as Delta Red, the leotard-wearing badass from Savage Streets. All of them were of her doing Red's victory poses, which meant that Yang Xiao Long's ass was all over the screen in a thong leotard. One was even of two other girls squatting and praying over her butt, signifying that it required contemplation. However, thanks to Weiss' boyfriend, Yang had on leggings, which let her keep her modesty while still maintaining her sex appeal.

" _Thank you so much, Lover Boy_." Thanks to him accidentally getting an eyeful back when she showed off at the dorms, Yang had opted to wearing leggings. She'd flashed him pretty much her entire lower half while showing off Delta Red's moves, so she fixed that problem before coming. As thanks, she'd sent him the photos of her cosplay butt, hoping Weiss wouldn't disapprove. Yang had sent them to her, too, because she wanted it to be apparent that her boyfriend wasn't alone.

And of course, Yang had sent her butt pics to Blake. Though she wasn't even sure why anymore.

Yang loved being at the con. She loved walking around the booths, checking out the sights, playing early versions of games, some lady had even carved a Grimm statue with a chainsaw! Another thing she loved was getting attention. Yang hadn't realized how big the community for cosplaying was, as all around her were other cosplayers wanting to take pictures. The other group of people giving her attention was one she hadn't realized she'd been missing; due to her wearing a tight fitting thong leotard (even with a great sports bra), Yang was getting attention from men.

Since her fake nudes leaked, Yang had dressed a lot more conservative, and that in turn meant fewer boys tried to lech on her thinking she was easy. In fact, since her talk with Weiss' boyfriend, she hadn't gone on any dates, had only gone out once or twice, and hadn't been approached by anyone. Yang had been happier after cutting out all the grimy pervs from her life, but with all the cute boys and girls asking for her picture, the blonde realized she'd been missing it, or maybe that was something else.

" _I can't believe I'm actually lonely_ …" Yang thought, waving goodbye to a guy who got a picture. She hadn't thought about it in a while, but she'd been in relationships pretty frequently since she was younger, and when she wasn't, she was open to them. Now 21, she'd been single for a long while, or at least the longest in a while. Being in a condensed area with tons of very attractive people dressed as her favorite video game, tv, movie, cartoon, whatever heroes was reminding her of why she liked wearing her skimpier clothes; she liked cute people, and she liked attention from cute people.

As it turned out, cosplaying an attractive character as a cute, busty blonde with a butt brought a lot of attention from cute boys and cute girls. For the first time in months, Yang had felt like her old self, sexy, confident, and, thanks to some very hot cosplayers, a bit hot and bothered. She'd always enjoyed the thrill of showing off her boobs and butt in her clothes, and Delta Red's lack of shame meant everyone saw her figure. Add in cute girls in tiny skirts, bikinis, and short shorts, plus hot guys in swimsuits, regular suits, and open shirts meant that Yang was feeling the heat.

All of that didn't help the fact that that the last time Yang had had sex was months ago. And it was a threesome with Weiss and her boyfriend.

Yang was really, really horny.

One thing Yang also hadn't been thinking about since her swap to be more conservative was her lack of partners. She hadn't been with anyone in months, and since she hadn't really been… open with her sexuality, she had also started masturbating considerably less. She was still no stranger to self care, but when she wore short shorts, she was always converting her light exhibitionism into orgasms.

Thanks to every circumstance she was in, Yang was ready to burst. As another guy with an absolutely stunning chest walked up to her, the blonde was ready to jump him.

" _Oh, god, I want to be used_ ," Yang thought, posing with the hot fan of her outfit. " _I need to do something before I drag someone into an alley_ …" In the state she was in, plus adding in her dry spell, she wanted something inside her, boy, girl, dick, tongue, cosplay prop, anything.

But Yang wasn't about to do that. Weiss' exemplary relationship made her crave a real one for herself, not just a one night stand or a fling. Suddenly, she was reminded of Weiss' boyfriend; he was the start of her path to a better life. He was also amazing in bed. Feeling dirty about thinking about the time her partner's boyfriend pinned her to a wall and made her a woman, Yang dodged between the con masses and ducked into one of the personal bathrooms, ready to explode.

Yang decided that she was a mess, and needed to take care of herself before she did something the new her would regret. She locked the door and looked at herself in the mirror. Already sweating from the heat mixed with the close proximity to everyone and her libido, the blonde cleaned up a bit to cool off.

" _I need to get off_." Yang was panting as she looked at herself in the mirror. " _Aww, dammit, this is going to be a process…"  
_  
Still not fully accustomed to wearing what amounted to a one piece swimsuit, especially one without any cleavage, Yang turned her back to the mirror. Her hair in pigtails, she was able to see her butt behind her thong and leggings; she wiggled, giggling. With some effort, she found the zipper Coco had seen in, then with more effort, drew it down. Removing the Delta Red gauntlets, Yang slid her arms out of the leotard and freed herself. Dragging downwards, she felt her boobs breath as they were freed of the tight garment, and then felt her butt get more exposed.

" _And that's why I prefer bikinis_ …" Yang wondered how people habitually wore one pieces, or at least how busty girls did. She exclusively rocked two pieces that were on and off in seconds. " _Gotta show off what I got!_ " No matter her state of wearing skimpy clothes or not, Yang had always loved her body, and for great reasons.

Yang was currently showing off her reasons for being proud of her figure at the moment. In the mirror, Yang saw her reflection staring back at her, wearing her best, heaviest, most conservative sports bra, plus her leggings covering a skimpy thong and going up to her belly button. Again thanks to Weiss' boyfriend, Yang had learned that most of her bras would be completely visible in the one piece, which ruined the look, plus looked kinda slutty. To counter, she wore the sports bra to both bolster her chest and make sure she wasn't peeking. In contrast, the thong leotard naturally meant the bombshell had to wear something that would stay hidden, lest she have a panty line. As she pulled down her leggings, the small canary yellow triangle made sure to cover her secret, but completely left her ass out.

" _Ah, crap… Well, didn't think about that, but crap_ …" Yang looked down at her panties and remembered that they were the ones she had worn before having sex with Weiss and her boyfriend. She remembered because she had gone far out of her way to tease him, removing her shorts under her skirt to let him get some flashes. She had even made a show of removing them. " _Stupid pride_ …" Yang smiled, remembering how she hadn't taken off her skirt, but still ended up losing her bet not to scream.

Now, in addition to everything else, Yang was taken straight back to that night when she had blacked out from her orgasm, and now wanted to relive it. Before thinking, Yang's fingers were pushing past her panties and rubbing her clit. She took one last second to double check the door was locked, then returned to fantasizing.

Yang felt guilty. She was thinking of Weiss' boyfriend as she put the toilet cover down and planted herself on it. She was thinking of her partner's boyfriend as she was masturbating, and she was dreaming of having him again. She'd fantasized of a lot of people while masturbating before: Blake, first and foremost, Pyrrha, Ren, Sun, Weiss, even Jaune when he happened to look hot in jeans, but this felt wrong. It was Weiss' boyfriend. None of her other fantasies were dating her partner at the time! She guessed it was okay since she HAD had sex with him before, with Weiss.

Yang's rubbing intensified as she covered her mouth. She wanted someone she loved to pin her to a wall and enter her. Taking a sharp, cutting breath, Yang pushed her thong down and breached her core with two fingers. She hadn't realized she had needed something inside of her this bad. She began thrusting, eventually adding another finger as she gasped for air.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod yes yes yyyyyeeeEEEEESSSSS!" Yang forced to keep inside as she came. Her thighs clenched together as if trying to hold her body from falling apart. Her legs trembled as they lost any and all control. Her mouth threatened to tear open, but her hand managed to stifle her scream. "Oh, god, yes…"

"Ahh, lord that was good…" Yang muttered, recovering from her stupor. Glad she'd brought some stuff in her bag, the blonde did some cleaning up, embarrassed that she'd been reduced to this state of mess. Pulling her thong back on and her leggings over it, she stood up. Still feeling the residual shocks from her orgasm, she decided to hold off from going outside for a bit.

Yang spent the next 15 minutes or so putting her costume back on and making sure she didn't look like she had just cum. Brushing her hair back into place, she decided that she wouldn't mention that she had spent her alone time fingering herself to the thought of Weiss' boyfriend to her.

" _That is NOT a conversation I want to have…"_


	16. How To Meet the Family

"Weiss, dear sister?" Whitley said, knocking on his sibling's door.

Weiss huffs, annoyed but at the level for her brother not to hear. "Yes?"

"Well," Whitley says with a disgusting chuckle. "I was hoping to speak with you. It's been months since we last saw each other. And I can't help but notice that your door is locked…"

Sighing, Weiss responds, "Catching up will have to wait; I'm trying on the dresses I left here to see how well they fit."

"Oh, I understand of course." There is a noticeable condescending flair in each of Whitley's words. "I'm also very interested in meeting your little associate. Have you seen him around? I know father has been eagerly awaiting his arrival."

"He's not my associate. He is my _boyfriend_. And I haven't– Ow!"

"Are you alright, sister?" There's almost a hint of concern. Almost.

After a quick breath, Weiss responds by declaring, "Just a pin, I'm fine. Tell father I'll be ready soon. Otherwise, my _boyfriend_ is currently exploring our home; assuming he doesn't get lost, he should be wandering the halls."

"Very well, sister. I'll speak with you soon." Whitley's footsteps continue on as they echo down the enormous hallways.

"Man, you really can't sneak around here, can you?" a man says, listening to Whitley turn a corner several halls away.

"Easier than you think, actually. Nobody really pays attention to anything not involving them, save Klein." Weiss kicks her feet around. "Come on! Don't keep me waiting!"

"You're fine with it-"

"Yes! I got a little surprised is all."

Smiling at Weiss' embarrassed tone, the man tilts the candle in his hand. Feeling Weiss' anticipation, he watches the wax gather into a large drop before it cascades onto the small of Weiss' back.

"Ahhhhh~" Weiss hums in a long, satisfied draw out of her beautiful voice, feeling the light burns from the wax as it gathers into a pool on her body.

Something Weiss' boyfriend has come to love about Weiss is that she has become an amazing liar and a better exhibitionist. His girlfriend wasn't trying on her old dresses. In fact, she couldn't be further from putting on clothes; currently, Weiss is lying down on her bed, wearing only a small, naughty black thong with red trim. Around her is a glyph designed to capture any wax that would otherwise stain her bed should it not fall on her. Said wax is coming from the candles she purchased so her boyfriend could let it melt onto her body and watch as she feels it's burn.

Another thing the man loves about Weiss is her desire for adventure. A while back, Yang had offhand postulated that Weiss would be a bit of a deviant in bed due to her very vanilla upbringing; it was something about her desiring to not conform to being daddy's perfect princess and was an act of rebellion. The man is unsure if that's exactly it, but Weiss' latest sexual desire was wax play.

Weiss, unlike when she surprised her boyfriend with BDSM, had actually done research on this form of play. She'd purchased special candles that had a low melting point so they wouldn't hurt more than they should, had prepped some ice as a failsafe, and given him a smock so he'd stay clean while she got messy. The man's favorite part, even though he'd only just started, was applying lotion to Weiss' body; it was supposed to ensure no wax clung to her hair, but it involved rubbing oil over his girlfriend's bare back, plus on her perfect butt. Now, he holds a lit candle, this one colored blue, and he just let the first drip fall to the base of Weiss' spine.  
The man lets more wax begin to coalesce into a droplet before positioning it closer to Weiss' neck. With a soft plop, it descends onto the center of the expectant woman's back. Again, she takes a deep breath as her purposely-lowered aura lets her feel the heat from the melted wax. He's started by raising the candle a bit higher, as Weiss told him it gave the potentially scalding drops time to cool a bit. At the moment, his girlfriend was experiencing the safest, least painful pleasure possible; she informed him that she _definitely_ wanted the more painful experience, but it's safer to take it slow.

Weiss purrs as she feels the heat from the wax. "Ah~ This is amazing!" Another drop kisses her lower back, far faster than the last. "OH! I love this! It's just a second, then it starts to feel like you touching me!" She shifts her head a bit to gaze at her boyfriend slightly better; as she needs to be on her stomach to start, she's resting her face on crossed arms, but she was free to turn her head. "And you're so mean!"

"You said to go all over the place," the man replies, noting that the info Weiss cited recommended not sticking to one area when dripping. Wax play, in addition to being about light pain, was all about anticipation; Weiss, the receiver, has zero idea of when the wax will fall, and less idea where. Her appeal is the sensation of waiting for the wax to grace her skin and leave little burns to just the right areas with no knowledge of when it would come. She couldn't prepare her body at all for the impact due to not knowing how the melting progress was going, making it always effective. The irregular pattern of when the drops fell also ensured their wasn't even a rhythm to follow. Even without aura, the wax she bought would never be hot enough to cause any bad injury, and to her, the feeling was magical. The man's appeal, in addition to getting revenge for when Weiss played dom and smacked him around a little, was letting her writhe in pleasure, not to mention the fact that she was lying face down on her bed in a thong, oiled up and expectant.

With her heightened state, Weiss swims in pleasure as her boyfriend continues to cascade hot wax over her back. Getting creative, he decides to play artist and make a facsimile of the Schnee Dust Company logo/Weiss' emblem. Remembering his girlfriend's place as nearly naked beneath him, he singes, "MINE," into her back as he continues forward. Weiss squirms as her boyfriend begins to lower the candle's drip height, making the drops hotter, and it tells him that the Schnee heiress is completely his to do with as he pleases; Weiss is at his mercy, and she's, "MINE."

And Weiss couldn't be happier with her position.

"Ahh, more~" Weiss says, tensing up as her boyfriend sends a low altitude attack, the hottest one yet. He was still a few feet up, so he has plenty of room to heat his girlfriend up. "God, this so fun! How's your picture coming along?"

The man had branched out to adding white to the canvas that was Weiss's naked back. Combined with blue, he'd made a passable snowy landscape scene adorning her lower back, plus a poor imitation of a silhouette of Weiss next to her logo on her upper back, though it was barely recognizable as a human. He'd also splashed her butt with plenty of white flecks, giving the imitation of him having finished on Weiss' ass. He doesn't inform her of that. Yet.

"Let's see, there's a rabbit in a snowstorm, and either a girl in a dress or some kind of tree. I'm new to drip art." Weiss giggles at the humor. "I've also labeled you, though you don't get to know what I said."

"Well, I'd say you'd be getting a lot more art practice in the future…" Weiss sighs. "Ugh, we might want to start thinking about… you know…" Weiss pushes herself up a bit so as to face her boyfriend better. "I mean, we've been dating a while now…" She looks uncharacteristically awkward; he'd seen her nervous and embarrassed before, but this was a lot different.

"Yes?"

"I know the second my father sees you, he's going to ask what you think of me. And since we've been together for this long, he's going to ask…" Weiss pushes her face back into her arms. With her voice a bit muffled, she says, " Should we move in together?"

Yep, that's where this was going. The man is already visiting the family, so of course the relationship between him and Weiss was going to get some new attention. He imagines Weiss' dad is interested in him more as a potential heir than as his daughter's potential husband. The chances of him asking about marriage were reasonably high. Even though he'd been with Weiss for so long, it's hard to think about that far ahead.

Whatever the reason why it was coming up, it probably wasn't the best idea to talk about marriage and moving in together when one's girlfriend was in a thong covered in wax. That _might_ just influence a decision.

"We're still stuck in the dorms with our teams until the end of the year at least."

"Technically, we don't need to stay there."

"Weiss, no matter how much it pains me to say it, we're not getting an apartment just so we can play around without having to worry about your team."

Weiss huffs. "Apartment? Gah, I was thinking a tiny little house. There's a two bedroom not too far from our favorite restaurant!"

"This probably isn't the best time to talk about this." The man realizes he's been holding a candle this whole time without dripping it, so he places it down. "Why don't we talk after dinner? Until then, you said you had plans on a bit of a schedule."

Taking a deep breath, Weiss drones out, "You're right. If my father asks, just say I'm amazing but it's a little bit too early to commit." Kicking her legs around playfully, she inquires, "So do you think it's dry? Maybe you should take a picture and I can turn over."

The man brushes Weiss' hair lovingly as he readies his scroll. Snapping a photo to best capture his lack of artistic ability and the facsimile of cum on Weiss' butt, he hands the device to his canvas. Scanning it, she sees that he marked her and her legacy as his.

Smiling, Weiss playfully swipes at her boyfriend. "Oh my gosh, you're awful! I can't believe you!" She'd sound angry if she wasn't laughing. "I guess I am yours, though~ Nobody else gets to write that on my back, after all."

"God, you're cute when you're like this."

Giggling, Weiss notices the white flecks all over her ass. "Oh, getting ahead of yourself, are you?" With a chiding tone, she sings, "Not today. It's too messy to clean up in time for dinner." Switching straight to seductive, the amazing girlfriend sings, "Okay~ I think it's time to switch!"

"Of course, princess," the man says, grabbing a scraping tool. Due to being blunted, he can draw it across Weiss' skin freely without fear of harming her. He attacks the sides of his wax painting until he can start peeling it off in a large image.

"Ahh~" Weiss hums as her boyfriend delicately removes all of the coalesced wax from her body, exposing her sensitive skin. He finishes removing his piece before getting far more intimate removing the errant specks on her butt, making sure to make her suffer as he toys with them. He draws the blunted blade back and forth, back and forth, letting Weiss get tortured by the sensation.

Using her newfound sensitivity, than man decides to reward Weiss for her patience and begins rubbing her back. Weiss stops him momentarily, raising her glyph to remove any last specks of wax, then lies back down and moans. Her skin felt extra soft thanks to both the wax and the oil, making rubbing his fingers across her skin all the more pleasurable. Weiss purrs as her boyfriend kneads into her shoulders, forcing out any stress she might have.

After several long, pleasant minutes of massaging his topless girlfriend, Weiss let's out a long, satisfied moan to signal her boyfriend to stop.

"Alright!" Weiss hums, propping her body up on her arms. "I've been hogging all the attention, so it's time for your reward~" Reaching back, she boops her boyfriend on the nose. "For always being so thoughtful and willing!"

The man feels any blood not already concentrated around his waist flows there as Weiss makes every effort to look as sexually appealing as possible. With several long, drawn out motions, she climbs up, stretches out, then flips onto her back, exposing her bare chest. She playfully splays out her hair, doing her best pin-up pose to highlight the fact that she was only in a thong.

"Well? Are you going to stare all day?"

The man stares at Weiss' bare breasts. He stares at her flawless, porcelain skin, unmarred by any scar or blemish (barring the beautiful one on her face, of course). He stares at her waist, her body lines directing him to how low-hanging her panties were. He stares at the centimeters of skin still covered by her thong, wishing it could leave his sight.

Weiss draws a finger down her body, tracing a path across her bare skin towards her skimpy panties, purposely lowered just to tease more. "Come on, please~" Her voice is sugar. Shifting, she lays in wait, savoring the effect her body has.

After realizing he wasn't currently in the best dream of your life, the man applies a good amount of lotion to his hands and get to work. Seeing as she's already turned on from before, Weiss' soft moans breach through pursed lips and fill the air with ease.

The man starts at Weiss' neck. Rounding his hand around like he aims to pull her close, he applies the lotion to her. He takes his sweet time assuring that Weiss' hair won't cling to her luscious breasts, continually playing and squeezing to her soundtrack. As he hears her start to really heat up, he flicks her nipple, toying with her only to break away and go lower. Moving yourself closer, he lowers his face to right above Weiss' panties; pursing his lips, he blows warm air onto her skin before nuzzling her waist, inches from her mound. The scent of her body fills his nostrils as he breathes in the scent of her skin; he smells a mixture of frozen forests, snow covered sidewalks, and the overwhelming aroma of an apple tree. She always did love perfume. Weiss bites the bottom of her lip, but sadness takes her eyes as her boyfriend again leaves her to apply more lotion. He traces circles as he lowers, eventually reaching the area his skin graced.

"I h-hate you sometimes…" Weiss mutters, aggravated by the decision to toy with her. The man finishes applying the lotion to right above her mound, then back off. "You always knew when I'm close…"

"You wanted this." Torturing her right as she's about to finish is a regular occurrence since Weiss first experienced edging back when her boyfriend made a video of it. "Besides, I haven't even started painting." He watches Weiss' eyes shrink as he readies a candle. This one is bright red, guaranteed to make an absolute mess of his girlfriend.

"Make me something beautiful, okay?" Weiss flirts, her eyes sparkling. Closing her eyes, she tenses up and rests her head, ready to be burned.

Ignoring the pressure, the man tries to decide what to mark Weiss with. With red, making a silhouette would result in Ruby over Weiss, so that was out of the question. Lacking full creativity considering most of the brain power is occupied with the sight of a topless Weiss, he starts by letting a drop strike her belly button. Weiss flinches, but moans as the liquid coalesces; he lets it drop from a good distance so it'd be relatively cool and wouldn't form anything painful where potentially scalding pools could form.

"I thought you'd go for my breasts~" Weiss hums, her eyes still closed.

"Can't be that obvious."

Trying to figure out where to strike next, the man watches the candle pool liquid. The liquid shines, ready to bring pleasure from the unknown. Deciding to truly test Weiss' desire, he lowers and tilts the wick so it's only about a foot off from her skin.

The second the burning droplet kisses Weiss' skin, she jumps, squeaking out a cry of pain. The second after, she relaxes before her boyfriend has time to worry, then moans out, "Yesss~" Her lips curl into a sly smile, the kind brought on by doing something so filthy in her former prison of a home. Weiss was her boyfriend's, and Weiss was burning away the control and order that plagued her life. "Hurt me, sweetie~"

Deciding to play to her design, the man looses another drop of wax directly over her nipple and watch as the splash covers her breast. The only bad part of the scene before him was that he was blocking out the view of his girlfriend's breasts; however, sensitivity reached a maximum after the wax was removed, and Weiss already could climax from careful boobplay.

As time moves forward, the only clock ticking turns to a rushed image of apples formed from chronal drips of wax; her scent reminded the man that one of Weiss' favorites were apples, and they shared the same crimson as the candle, making them perfect. In the meantime, her breasts have been coated in an amazing layer of red, apples (or red blobs) forming pasties while a larger one covers most of her stomach. Errant flecks spread across the rest of her exposed skin, and another phrase labels her waist; right above her panties, the man loosed low, burning drops to eventually spell, "Eat me," next to another apple. That one looked far cleaner and like an actual bit of delicious fruit, plus he'd added specks of green to form a passable leaf.

Weiss squirms in pain as her boyfriend exhausts about all of the remaining usable wax from his candles. The final drop is mere inches from her skin, immediately over her panties and the area that was the most sensitive. Still unprepared for the burn, Weiss hitches with pain before falling back onto her bed with a coy grin.

"I think that should about finish my masterpiece," the man says, looking at his remaining stumps. Weiss had only procured four in white, blue, red, and green, as she hadn't been positive she'd enjoy the experience. Next time, assuming that Weiss wasn't lying about loving every second, maybe he can practice a more detailed portrait.

Blinking her eyes open, Weiss adjusts to the light. Stretching to loose the stiffness from her body, she attempts to look at her chest and see what her boyfriend had made. "That last one, OOH~" Scanning, she attempts to decipher the art from upside down. "Oh, umm… It's… roses?"

Chuckling, the man responds, "Close, actually. Hold on." He withdraws his scroll, to which Weiss responds by looking off to the side and striking her best pose. Her alluring side glance would be attractive enough in its own right, but her being almost naked and covered in melted wax made the absolute perfect image to capture forever. He hands the scroll to Weiss.

Taking a moment to prop her head up on a pillow, Weiss admires her lewd. Her eyes light up as she realizes, "Oh, my gosh! I love apples! They're so cute! She checks her body again, looking at the image upside down from a strange angle. "I love how you decided to hide my boobs. You really do love me."

Without thinking, the man's eyes turn dark as he says, "Well, I do intend to pick some fruit~" It comes across as actually somewhat suave, plus he does intend to remove his work. His line seems to work, as Weiss giggles.

"Oh, stop!" Weiss returns to the image of her on her boyfriend's scroll. Absentmindedly tracing her canvas, she spies his message at the bottom. He notices she reads the part where he wrote, "Eat me," because, like every time performing oral sex is brought up, Weiss blushes, covering her low gasp with her free hand. "Oh, my god, stop!" Slightly redder than before, Weiss' eyes narrow before she eyes the clock. "Though, it is about time~"

Weiss sits up, then starts seductively crawling towards her boyfriend, every part of her nearly naked body not coated in wax shining from lotion. Hanging her arms over his shoulders, she whispers, "Why don't you pick some fruit?"

The man plants a quick kiss on Weiss' forehead, surprising her. Before she can recover, he's pushed her back onto the bed and drawn the scraping tool. Pinning her, he draws the blunt blade over her body, letting her feel the very visceral touch of steel on skin. Weiss' eyes carry excitement as the tool starts at the largest apple, located on her stomach. The man quickly removes it before removing the majority of the smaller flecks. Next, he peels away the message before taking time familiarizing himself with the apples he dripped onto Weiss' breasts.

Weiss winces as her boyfriend peels off the crimson wax pasties, freeing her breasts completely and leaving her in just her panties. She quickly removes any remaining drops of wax with a glyph, the eagerly awaits an assault.

As the man draws a finger over Weiss' skin, she immediately lets out a long moan. Thanks to the wax and the subsequent removal, every last bit of skin that had been covered was at a heightened sensitivity. Using this knowledge, the man traces a pathway up from Weiss' waist to her nipples, gently taking one between each finger. He hears an encouraging, "Aaa," as Weiss' body shifts in pleasure.

"Ah," Weiss squeaks, waiting patiently for her stimulation. "Don't make me wait! Not when I'm l-like THIS!" Her voice raises as her boyfriend tweaks her nipples, twisting them between his fingers. "M-more like that!"

Drawn forward by Weiss' words, the man lowers his face closer to her body. Slowly climbing from her waist, he memorizes her scent before reaching her breasts; taking a moment to enjoy being between his girlfriend's boobs, he releases and place his mouth over a nipple.

Weiss immediately seizes as her boyfriend gently bites her nipple, using his tongue to send her into overdrive. Cupping her breasts, he kneads them together as he torments his girlfriend with his tongue. Eventually, he releases and begins working on her other nipple. He feels Weiss shudder out an orgasm as he punishes her chest.

With one final nip, the man brings his face back from Weiss' chest and stares down at her panting form. Her breath has long since left her, so he gives her time to recover. Looking up to her boyfriend, she whispers, "Almost done, Sweetie." She touches his face and smiles warmly. Taking a look at the clock, she pushes him away from her and raises up from her bed. Climbing down, she takes a minute to stretch and adjust her thong so it's proper on her hips. She looks once again at the clock and jumps up with a clap. "Okay! Lie down, okay! Just trust me!"

Listening to instructions, the man recenters himself onto Weiss' bed and put his head onto a pillow, stretching his legs forward. He's still unsure of what her plans are, considering he's still fully dressed. Clumsily, he decides to remove his wax smock and throws it off to the side.

"Alright!" Weiss cheerily hums. Waiting until she has her boyfriend's full, undivided attention, she begins removing her thong, playfully lowering and raising it until she steps out of it. Completely naked, she poses several times while her boyfriend's erection continues to grow. "Hold on just a moment," she says, pulling herself onto the bed. He watches as she straddles him, climbing atop his chest and giving him the godly sight of her entire body right in front of him. Summoning two white glyphs around her wrists, she pulls herself forward.

The man lies on Weiss Schnee's bed, in her Atlas home, in the same building as her family, as she sits on his face. His vision is taken up by Weiss' skin, and as she positions herself to hang from her glyphs, he realizes there is only one thing to do; as Weiss gives him just a moment to breathe, he feels her body become subservient to his tongue.

With each and every stroke of his tongue, the man feels Weiss quiver with joy. Thankful she weighs next to nothing and is hanging via glyphs, he ensures he utilizes his entire face to pleasure his girlfriend; nose, tongue, chin, all is used to go down on her as she straddles his face. Finding his arms free, the man stumbles around blindly until his hands find her chest. Once again, he abuses her overly sensitive body to twist and play with her nipples, kneading her perky breasts between his fingers as Weiss vibrates.

"I love you I love you I love you~" Weiss sings as she rocks across her boyfriend's face. His tongue occupied with her clit and his hands with her nipples, her heightened sense of touch burns her hotter than the wax ever did. "Once we're done, we can–"

There's a knock at the door. _There's a knock on Weiss' door.  
_  
"Weiss?" says the voice that the man assumes belongs to Jacques Schnee, resident asshole billionaire slave driver and Weiss' overbearing father. Even muffled through Weiss' thighs, he can hear the tone that no doubt infuriates his girlfriend to this day. "Are you in there?"

The man attempts to look up at Weiss before remembering all he can see is her waist due to being inside her. Worried for his life, he tries to vocalize.

"Y-yes, father." Weiss' tone holds only a slight contrast with her normal, non-orgasming voice. "Is it almost time for dinner?"

Weiss just answered her father while facesitting. Her boyfriend's tongue is inside of her, and she just acted like nothing was wrong. He isn't even supposed to be inside the room with her; assuming he knew that he was, "wandering the halls," he definitely wasn't supposed to be performing oral.

"Yes. I've also been searching for your companion. I sent out Klei–"

"Father, he is my boyfriend. I know it may be a bit early, but you need to start thinking of him as more than a fling," Weiss says, panting after each slight pause. Her breath gets increasingly heavy as the strokes continue; her boyfriend also continues attacking her chest, but quickly move his fingers downward towards where his tongue is located. "He's an amazing person, and it's entirely possibly that he will be the heir to the SDC."

Weiss' thighs tighten around her boyfriend's face as she forces herself to cum silently. He hears her whisper, "Oh, my god, oh, my god…" as she shakes. She stifles pants as she recovers.

There's a pause as Jacques ponders the man usurping his position as king of the billionaires. "Well, I guess you are correct. I do hope he knows his financials! I'll have to speak with him about that, actually; do you know where he is?"

Weiss takes a breath and pulls herself off of her boyfriend using her glyphs, his fingers still inside her. He takes the time to breathe freely and admire Weiss' messy face looking down at him with carnal desire in her eyes. Everything about her is in ruins from her orgasms, and she's lost all of her composure.

All of that makes it all the better when Weiss tells her father, "He just told me a moment ago he was exploring the gardens." She does so while climbing off of her boyfriend, panting, then unzipping his pants. "He should still be there. Why don't you collect him, and I'll be ready for dinner in about 15 minutes?" She swings his legs off of her bed and removes his pants, releasing his throbbing cock right next to her face as she kneels.

"A capitol idea. I'll go pay him a visit."

"It should take him about ten minutes to get down to the garden," Weiss says, her face scarlet and her eyes lustful. "You can climb out my window and ride a glyph down after cleaning up." She squeezes her breasts before wrapping them around her boyfriend's cock. "Let me know when you're ready, Sweetie!"

The man revels in receiving a titjob from Weiss Schnee in her own room after she just spoke to her father. He realizes that she'd planned this from the start; her schedule was put in place just so she could speak with her father while riding his face, and boy, did it make him hard. Weiss' motions wrapping her tits around his erection feel amazing, especially after the hours-long lead up of waxing her. The long wait quickly brings up the finale, and the man finds himself ready to burst.

"Weiss…"  
Weiss looks up to her boyfriend, a glowing smile on her face. She squeezes out several more strokes with her breasts before he finishes. She shies back, but closes her eyes to accept the load onto her chest. Cum shoots onto her boobs, flecks getting everywhere and dripping down her body to truly mark Weiss Schnee as his.

The man shoots out the last of his seed onto the waiting Weiss, who graciously accepts her coating with pride, or at least, as much pride as a nude woman with cum all over her chest could look. She traces her finger down a trail of white and licks it off with a coy flick of her tongue. Smiling, she says, "Get cleaned up! You need to go!"

The man remembers that Weiss said that cumming on her ass would have been too much work to clean up. He guesses her chest is somehow better, but he takes a quick step into the bathroom, wash up, and redress in fresh clothes. After making sure his hair is in order, he jumps out the window onto one of Weiss' glyphs. It carries him down the walls, the shifting circle only stopping upon reaching a foot off the ground.

The man hops off Weiss' glyph and finds himself surrounded by plants, gorgeous in the captured snow reflections. He senses a presence coming up to him and takes in the scent of a white rose covered in flecks of ice.

"Ah, hello!" Jacques says as the man turns to face him. "You must be Weiss' comp– er, boyfriend. I've heard a lot about you, you know." He extends a hand.

"I'm sure you have," the man says, smugly. Satisfaction pours out of him as he grabs his hand with his own. He grabs Jacques Schnee's hand with the hand whose fingers were just inside of his daughter. The ones that just grabbed his daughter's hair as he came onto her chest. The ones that toyed with her breasts until she struggled to breathe.

The man shakes Jacques hand with the hand that made his legacy bow to just his touch.

"Nice to meet you."


	17. How To Spend the Morning

A man gives RWBY's door two quick, quiet knocks. Expectantly, he waits outside in the hall, awaiting Weiss' exit so the two of them could depart. After a moment, the door quickly opens, and his girlfriend slips out with a silent grace. Turning her back, she gently closes the door without a sound and returns to him.

"Are you ready?" Weiss says in a hushed tone. Her voice is calm, but it was still clear that she's nervous even in the dark halls.

Reminding her that this was more of a concern for Weiss, the man asks, "Are you?" He would have no trouble at all, but she might find it a bit more difficult, considering.

"Y-yes!" Weiss says in an uncertain whisper. "Come on, let's go already! I'm tired of waiting."

Stepping out of the way, the man lets Weiss take the lead and asks, "Are you sure you're not just tired?" He gazes out a window as he traipses down the hall, spying a fractured moon that sheds the majority of the light around. Looking back to his girlfriend, he sees her neat step as a long white coat trails behind her, her color accentuated by moonlight.

Weiss fake yawns before saying, "As if I would have difficulty staying awake. I'm more alert than in Port's class, for sure."

Checking his scroll, the man reminds himself that it's currently 4:02 in the morning, two minutes after the exact time Weiss told him to knock. Hushed tones were shared because it was before daybreak on a school night, when everyone was most likely to be dead asleep: after all, it was important for no one to be around.

Weiss had done the math, diligently learning her teammate's sleep schedules. Blake retired to read at 12 for an hour, Ruby tended to hit it around 1 give or take, and Yang was in bed playing video games until 3 most nights. As Weiss discovered, not once had any of her teammates ever stayed up until 4 sans a rare occasion. That made it the perfect time to quietly sneak out of her room without fear of them realizing; the man's teammates couldn't give less of a damn what he does related to Weiss since it was obvious, but the heiress preferred her team not inquire about her leaving the room so early.

Weiss pushed the door outside open, letting him step past her into the frigid outside; as it was before the sun rose, there was a slight chill in the air, easy enough to ignore but harsh enough to notice. The silent stillness was striking, as the central plaza of Beacon always was bustling during the day. Even at night, there were usually people around, but this early meant no one was anywhere near the two of you.

"Alright, do you want to start?"

Weiss put a finger to her chin and hesitated before saying, "No, there's something I always wanted to do, but people were around. Now that it's quiet and we're alone~" Pulling out her scroll, she flicked a few times before settling on something. Extending her hand, she presented herself as a lady asking for a knight to take it.

Following her lead without knowing her plan, the man politely bows and grab Weiss' hand. Pulling slightly, she directs him to the edge of the fountain before stepping up on the ledge. Summoning a white glyph, she expands it until it matches the circle of water, passing through the Huntsman Statue. Further leading, Weiss steps onto her new floor over the water and brings her boyfriend with her.

"I want to dance!" Weiss exclaims, putting her arms on either of her boyfriend's shoulders. Quickly removing them, she clicks her scroll, places it and her purse in a crook on the statue, and starts a slow song with a delicate cadence. "Come on! It'll be fun!" Looking up with a bright, loving smile, she returns her hands to behind his neck.

Seeing as he has to, the man places his hands on Weiss' hips and begins swaying. A bit clumsily at first, he follows his girlfriend's choreography as she begins slow dancing around her glyph. Not unlike some sort of movie, the two improvise a sort of ballroom dance on the fountain, the scene exactly as cheesy as it sounds.

As the music dips into a slower tempo, Weiss rests her head on the man's chest and muses, "I have been waiting for this for four years." Her glyph begins rotating, letting the two gently turn as they slow dance. "Ever since I saw this fountain, I knew I had to at one point; it was too scenic to not deserve it." Her head nuzzles comfortably into his chest, empowering the moment of silent rotating.

Feeling like the moment would be ruined otherwise, the man decides to keep quiet, instead embracing Weiss. The slow song she played began to wind down until it became silent; knowing it'll score brownie points, he waits until the last note peters out to kiss Weiss' head.

Holding each other in their arms, the man and Weiss stand above the fountain feeling like they just took part in the last musical number in a romance movie; the genre shifts to comedy as Weiss' scroll auto plays the next song on the playlist, which is a moment-killing pop number that makes both jump. The two share a momentary pause before falling into fits of giggling, because that was exactly the sort of story to tell one day.

Weiss and her boyfriend recover from the transition of sweet-romantic to fun-romantic, and the girlfriend recovers her scroll and pauses the song. Stepping off the fountain, he holds Weiss' hand as she takes a large step off the stone bench and back onto familiar ground.

Now with cheeks flushed from both the chill and laughter, Weiss looks, waiting for instruction. Seeing it was clear she needed the order to actually go through with it, the man asks, "Are you ready?" Enjoying the response of her knees beginning to buckle and a twiddling of thumbs, he awaits her response.

Currently fascinated with the look of the smooth stone surrounding the fountain, Weiss says, "Y-yes." Looking around, she double checked the area to ensure no one else was around.

Again taking advantage of the situation, the man lifts up Weiss' chin, then graces her lips. Immediately, his kiss calms her trembling, letting her mind act in accordance with her body. Pulling out a scroll, he sets it to record; as practiced, Weiss summons two glyphs, one holding the now hovering scroll about a foot away from his shoulder, the other anchoring it so that it moves with it. "Okay, go."

Weiss looks nervously at the camera before smiling. Winking, she mouths, "I love you," and makes a heart with her hands. Shaking slightly once again, Weiss gives her boyfriend her purse, kicks off her sandals, and moves her hands to the edge of her long coat. Untying the cloth belt holding it together, she hesitates, looking meekly at the camera pointed at her. Forcing her nervous face into a smile, she parts the garment, revealing what her intentions for the early morning were.

As Weiss took several extra minutes to discard her coat, she slowly reveals one of the reasons to love her. Today, under the fractured moon, she would be engaging in exhibitionism. With shaking, unsure hands, Weiss hands off her best form of protection against the elements and her modesty; the heiress now stands in Beacon Academy's courtyard, wearing nothing but a nervous smile and a set of skimpy lingerie.

Weiss' ensemble was a light blue, and did little to hide away her pale skin, which stood out like a beacon in the low light. Even with scant street lights and frail moonlight being the only thing illuminating the immediate area, Weiss' ivory skin near shone in the darkness, and it would be clear to any passerby that she was underdressed; thin lace covers her trembling skin, the cool air and terrified mood causing it to shake uncontrollably.

Weakly waving at the camera, Weiss whispered, "Hello!" to the hovering scroll currently recording her streak. Turning, she inquires, "Well? D-do you like it?" Doing her best to cover herself, she turns her head every which way in hopes no one appears this late.

Seeing as Weiss is currently wearing nothing but lingerie, and that fact is causing her to squirm with anticipation, the man enjoys himself. Watching her nervous body try to hide itself away was immaculate to behold, and the frail look Weiss had taken on was triggering every male response it should. The best part, above everything else, was that this was her idea; Weiss had done the research, planned the best time, and had decided to execute a night where she'd strip down and wander around campus in a sexy outfit.

"I love you, so much."

Weiss blushes at the words and gives a pose as a reward. Pirouetting, she shows her tiny thong, barely covering her otherwise bare ass; it was made all the better knowing that it was in a place people walked at any other time. Even now, despite the time, it was possible somebody would get to peek at Weiss' body.

Weiss took her first steps away from the fountain, reclaiming her purse as she passes. Adjusting the floating scroll to better frame her butt, the man records Weiss' walk as she tiptoes her way towards Beacon's garden.

Turning back, Weiss whispers, "I can't believe I'm doing this. I-I just can't believe I'm doing this!" The hesitation and fear in her voice were crystal clear, especially in the otherwise silent knight; save buzzing from the streetlights and an errant bird, nothing hushed Weiss' breaking voice. Loosening her vice-like grip on her purse, she lowers it and begins to add a bit more effort into her movements. Her ass shakes from side to side in a manner resembling a model on a catwalk, only with a thong instead of any sort of fashion.

Wanting to encourage every action involving his girlfriend and public nudity, the man aims to soothe Weiss' rapidly beating heart. "You're doing great, sweetheart! You have no idea how hot this is!"

Smugly, Weiss adopts a seductive look as she turns back around. With a devious smirk, she glances around before settling on a streetlight pole; now posing not unlike a stripper, she speaks sugar, "Oh, I think I do know~" Understanding exactly what she was doing with her body, she hung off the pole clad only in skimpy lingerie and smiled for the camera. "You want to touch, don't you?"

Looking first at his erection and second at Weiss' nearly naked body, the man mutters an enthusiastic, "Yes, yes I do." Drawing closer, again embracing his girlfriend in his arms, letting her stop fearing for her modesty for just a moment. Rubbing up and down her bare back, he feels her frozen skin, chilled by the night air; he can't tell if she's shivering from the cold or from her bursting excitement at her exhibitionism, so he hugs her tight and warm her up.

Weiss loses herself in her boyfriend's heat, mewling for a moment before remembering her location and state of dress. Again embarrassed, she draws back and covers herself as best she can with just her purse. Like a safety blanket, her purse is drawn to her perky chest and held like dropping it would mean the end of the world. Aware she's directly underneath a streetlight, she shambles out of the glow, her breath hitching.

Again, Weiss takes on the role of a model. Looking back with gentle love in her eyes, she accentuates her steps as she reaches a crossroad; stepping towards the center, she shifts around until the camera is staring at her pose in such a way to best show off her breasts and the front of her thong. The fragile lace hiding away her body was the perfect amount of tease, and the heiress knew just the way to make looking at it as infuriating as possible.

Aiming first towards her boyfriend and then towards the camera, Weiss began a glacial dance to highlight her figure. Of course, the heiress was well trained in ballroom dancing, but this was far more in line with seductresses; her hands glide over her exposed body, playing with her breasts and teasing at her core. Once finished, she outstretches her hand, again waiting for him to grab it.

With a gorgeous glee locked in her crystal eyes, Weiss announces, "I'll lock the camera in place! Come here!" As the man takes Weiss' hand and purse, the glyph-controlled scroll breaks away from the anchor above his shoulder, now refocusing on Weiss herself. Encouraging him to stand there, Weiss begins pawing at his body, letting him know firsthand how frisky she was feeling.

Though the man stays still, Weiss begins playfully teasing with her dance. Circling around his frame, he watches the heiress get sensual, rubbing up against him in some very uncharacteristic flirting. It finishes as she gives a kiss on the cheek, and then she takes his hand and leads him onto a nearby bench to sit him down.

Bring her glyph closer, Weiss repositions the scroll behind her boyfriend, pointing it at her. He would think it surprising given the person doing it, but Weiss begins an improvised lap dance, though it carried a bit more class; rather than act like she wanted more dollar bills thrown at her, Weiss instead focuses on posing and shaking around, letting her body talk. The words it said were along the lines of, "Look how hot I am. Look at what your wonderful girlfriend is doing," and it was all on camera to enjoy at one's leisure.

Pausing her show, Weiss looks around the grounds, searching and listening for any signs of life. Even seeing nothing, she was quickly going back to nervous, especially as she turns her gaze back to you and flashes a somewhat-worried smile. Unable to feel safe, Weiss turns her head to the side to watch for pedestrians as she hooks her thumbs under her bra straps. Trembling with the mix of excitement and fear, Weiss shimmies her shoulders so that only the back strap was keeping her breasts hidden. "I-I love you," slips out as she pauses her watch to gaze at her enthralled boyfriend, enjoying every second of life on the bench. Taking a deep, deep breath, the exhibitionist reaches behind her back and undoes her bra; holding it up for just long enough to infuriate, the man watches as his girlfriend exposes her soft, pale breasts to the outside world, in full knowledge that she was in danger of having other people see.

Her face crimson and her heart no doubt beating faster than Ruby at her finest, Weiss hands off her bra and comes to terms with the fact that she was topless in public. The sheer, tactile thrill of stripping in a place where people could be permeates throughout her body, making her shrink despite the early morning. She violently grabs her purse from her boyfriend's grip, then uses it to attempt to cover her chest; her safety blanket fails to cover much other than her nipples.

Ducking behind a trash can, Weiss spouts, "Oh, my god! Oh, my god, oh, my god, oh, my god! I'm really doing this!" Even with no evidence of a person approaching, she continues, "I-I think I heard something! Someone's going to come and see me!" Were she not forcing whispers, the topless woman would be screaming. "They're going to see and I'm going to be online and everyone will have seen my-"

"Weiss, no one is here. We haven't even heard anything, and you did all the research." The man still hears Weiss' panicked breathing, and adds, "You're safe. I'm here." That calms her down, and she stands back up from behind her semblance of cover.

"We can stop when I say so, okay?" Weiss mumbles, still scared.

"Whatever you want."

Breathing a deep sigh of relief, Weiss looks up at the camera, then gets embarrassed at the fact that it has her freaking out on film. The side of her wanting to be seen returns at the reminder of her being recorded, though, and she looks down at her negligible panties before looking up and passing over her purse. Scanning the area for the hundredth time, Weiss looks for intruders on her private show; as the man nods an enthusiastic, "Yes," she takes another breath before smiling and lowering her panties.

Weiss Schnee now stands in the middle of Beacon's grounds, completely naked. To top it off, there was a camera pointed right at her, capturing every moment of lust, fear, love, resignation, thrill, regret, and sheer joy. She wordlessly hands off her panties with a whimper and more area scanning, then forces her body to present for the camera. The man swears he can hear her heartbeat as she playfully hides away her breasts and mound with her trembling fingers, alternating between winking at the camera and checking the corners.

Hearing what must have been a bird, Weiss nearly jumps out of her skin and covers herself, less teasing, more, "Oh, my god, someone's going to see me naked. G-give it to me! Now!"

Calmly standing up, the man puts aside Weiss' things and removes his coat. Giving it to the shivering exhibitionist, she snatches it with a furious speed before wrapping herself tightly in it; being much larger than her, it easily hides away her secrets from the world, allowing her time to breathe. It's also just short enough to be exciting, and the sleeves hang over her hands and leave plenty of material to hang over, making it look adorable on her. Women wearing their boyfriend's clothes, especially only one garment, was always a stunning look; Weiss' tiny frame in the much larger jacket keeps up the trend no problem.

Weiss presses her overly large sleeves to her face, inhales deeply, then breathes out a long sigh filled with her boyfriend's scent. "OH, oh, my god, I think I'm actually going to explode." Reveling in the warmth of the jacket and the modesty protection it provides, Weiss gleams, now finally clothed. "Like, actually ready to burst! Oh, my god! I'm really doing this!" Covering her face from the camera, she brightly bounces around and reattaches it to follow her boyfriend's shoulder.

Ensuring the camera had plenty of Weiss in the frame, the man says, "And I love you for it. I assume you're enjoying yourself?" Though not entirely sure, considering her absolute fear of being caught, it's safe to lead her a bit.

Without a word, Weiss looks to either side, and, upon seeing no one, pulls open the coat, flashing everything. Giggling, she lets her boyfriend stare at her breasts and mound for several blissful moments before she closes her cover. "Yes! I love it! I'm so, so scared, but it's so exciting! I almost want someone to walk by!" Upon seeing the unsure face, she clarifies, "Well… I mean I'd still probably scream and hide, but imagine if someone walked by not knowing I was there! They'd pass by a naked girl and not even know!"

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"Well…" Weiss sings, seductively rolling the jacket off of her shoulders. Letting it fall away, she returns to being naked in public before handing the coat back. Pecking her boyfriend on the nose as he watches her, stunned at her beauty, nudity, and forwardness, she looks at the camera. "Why don't we walk around?" Knowing the answer, she slides her arm in. In a fashion befitting walking her around town on a date, the man takes a stroll with his shivering girlfriend.

With a still-raging erection, the man and Weiss wander around aimlessly as she enjoys the nipping air on her exposed body. Whether from a romantic want, a climatic need, or a fearful desire, Weiss snuggles in close to his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. Immediately, her body gains some semblance of normality as she stops shaking like a leaf; humming a quiet tune, the two traipse around the grounds of Beacon, almost forgetting Weiss was currently naked. The night passes wordlessly as they return to the fountain.

As the two settle before the fountain, Weiss looks up to the statue overlooking the courtyard before frowning. Turning, she says, "Let's go somewhere else for the end; I want to have our little dance to be a memory, and I think it would be a bit more romantic if we didn't muddle it with something naughty."

That was fair reasoning. Weiss didn't want the cutesy moment of the two dancing over the fountain to have to compete with what was coming. It would definitely be something to reminisce about, but in a much different context than what was to come; that moment would be for lovey-dovey time, but Weiss' final idea when she had laid out her plan would be better suited to moments of passion. Not wanting to tarnish the romance of the ballroom dance, Weiss scans the area for people before searching for a new place to go.

Thoroughly checking her corners, Weiss leads the man to a bench not too far from the main courtyard. Even now, he's still amazed that she was wandering the grounds without a stitch on her; he could still feel her intense heartbeat pulsing through her palm, but she was loving it. He was loving it. Weiss was being a naughty little heiress and was in danger of exposing herself to a stranger– or worse, her team; apparently reading thoughts, Weiss' grip tightens around his hand.

Still checking every possible area, Weiss returns to covering herself. Sitting her boyfriend down with a significant amount of haste, she lets him look up at her naked body. Noticing the height in relation to her body, she gives her boyfriend a hug, pressing her soft breasts directly into his face.

Ignoring the threat of choking, the man feels the direct line to Weiss' heartbeat as she smothers him as best she can in her modest chest; it's a good feeling.

Grabbing her coat from her boyfriend's hands, Weiss folds it before placing it on the stone path in front of the bench. "We got to be quick! It's getting close to when people will wake up!" Clumsily maneuvering, the heiress undoes his fly and kneels down onto her coat. Licking her lips, she releases her lover's throbbing erection to the night air and waits for him to grab her head; Weiss' last action of the early morning would be a blowjob, as she was too afraid of the noise she'd make were she to have sex. Oral obviates her fear of screaming, didn't take terribly long, and Weiss could swallow any mess there would be.

Placing down Weiss' clothes and purse, the man runs his hands through her hair and takes hold of her head. Encouraging her downward, he directs the woman to begin fellating as she kneels, completely naked, on the grounds of Beacon; Weiss Schnee indulges in her exhibitionism by sucking off her boyfriend, and does so where people would be in mere hours.

In the interest of time, Weiss goes hard. The man was already aroused, considering he spent nearly an hour following his girlfriend around as she stripped off her clothes, and now her lips were around his cock. In mere minutes, he's sent over the edge; tightening the grip on Weiss' head, he pulls her down to the base to deepthroat his manhood as cum shoots into her mouth. As her cheeks swell with seed, he pulls out and watches as Weiss gleefully swallows the evidence of the encounter; anything else would be too messy for someone trying to stealthily go back to bed, plus it's incredibly pleasing to see her open her now-empty mouth and prove her love.

"Ahh," Weiss vocalizes, winking as she opens her mouth to show she swallowed cum. Grabbing her coat from the ground, the heiress hides her bare body and stands. Holding her cover tightly, she says, "Alright! Time for bed!" Accentuating a yawn, she laughs. "Glad we have a lecture from Port tomorrow… or… today I guess. I'm going to be so tired!"

Handing Weiss her purse, lingerie, and sandals, the man replies, "But was it worth it?"

Pocketing her panties and bra, Weiss slips her sandals on. "Oh, my god, yes! It was so exciting! And scary!" As the man stands, she wraps herself around him. "But you're here, so it's okay! I love you, honey! We can do this again sometime! But… maybe when it's a bit warmer?"

The man returns Weiss' hug and brushes her hair. "I love you, to. And I am SO fine doing this again."

After a long, quiet, slightly chilly embrace, the man leads Weiss back to her dorm. Well aware of the fact that she'd wasn't wearing panties under her coat, he carefully creaks the door open and let her silently slip in. Once he hears a very calculated click, he turns around and head back to his own dorm; grabbing his scroll as Weiss' glyphs disappear, he sneaks back into his dorm and crawls into bed.

The man wakes up in a haze only a few hours later, exhausted from lack of sleep. Finding the fatigue totally worth what caused it, he trudges into Port's lecture class and promptly falls back asleep.

The man still doesn't understand how morning people exist.


	18. How To Hold Your Liquor

"I'm telling you, you're going to love it!" Yang says, shaking her arms in disbelief. "There's barely any alcohol in it." She looks to Weiss' boyfriend, then puts her hand over Weiss' head, measuring her shortness.

"Yang, I've been drunk before," Weiss says, not noticing Yang's teasing.

"Wh–"

"Yes, I have. Twice, though I've been tipsy multiple times. And yes, I'm aware I'm petite, but I know my limits."

Yang looks off to the side in disbelief. "When did you allow yourself to get drunk?"

"I made sure to sneak in a few extra glasses of wine when I went home last summer. It made the days go by faster, and you weren't there, Honey, so it was torturous enough without being sober." Weiss tightens her grip around her boyfriend's arm, nodding her head to his shoulder. "I was actually able to enjoy my last visit home, thanks to a certain someone."

That was putting it lightly. When Weiss had brought her boyfriend along to her family home in Atlas, her first actions were to have him drip wax onto her back, sit on his face, and pleasure him with her breasts, all while talking with her family members. The majority of the trip was her demanding to do various lewd acts in various locations in her father's mansion as a way of revenge, and because it meant she belonged with her boyfriend, not to her father. In Ruby's words, he was more of her daddy than her actual father. Not that he'd let Weiss hear him refer to himself like that. Not that he refers to himself as such to begin with.

Yang smirked. "I'm sure meeting the family was all cushy and romantic." Seeing the pleasant look on Weiss' face, she asked, "But for real, how much did you actually see your family?"

Weiss smirked, her eyes doing that seductive knowing look. "Barely at all. You see, I was tragically ill most of the trip. Terribly so, enough to make me weak in the knees and sneeze uncontrollably."

Yang's eyes widened. The last time Weiss had referred to herself as terribly ill was when her boyfriend had proxy fingered her in class and she came in front of everyone. She'd passed it off as a cold, but it was probably pretty obvious to anyone present. Yang definitely knew what had happened, considering he'd also proxy fingered her, though she managed to escape the classroom.

"You're a brave soul," Yang said, patting Weiss on the back. "My damn walls are too thin to have any fun back at home. Luckily, all I need is to blare music when I take a shower."

"Yang," Weiss stated, disappointedly. "I would appreciate you not talking about your… self care habits. Ever. Especially in front of–"

Yang shrugged, stopping Weiss with, "I'm sure your little boyfriend wouldn't mind hearing about how I spend my alone time." Sidling up to the man's shoulder, she asked in a teasing voice, "Well, would you?"

Thankful he wouldn't have to answer, that man says, "This is the place, right?" Pointing, he draws attention to the sign reading, "Junior's," one of Yang's favorite bars/nightclubs. A bit overdue, him, Weiss, and Yang were going out for drinks; she'd put the offer up back when she presented her cosplay outfit, but schedules finally lined up.

Tonight, the man gets to parade around with two cute girls in cuter clothes. Following Yang's ego-enhancing suggestion, the man has her on one arm and his girlfriend on the other, making him look pretty damn important. Weiss was wearing a very appealing, form-fitting white dress with snowflakes lining one side, silver heels, and some of her finest jewelry to show off. Yang had specifically worn the gold-trimmed black dress she'd shown him that was the impetus of her asking to go out for drinks. Showing a glorious amount of thigh further accentuated by black heels, she had a gold cloth belt and covered her substantial cleavage with an alluring mesh. The man had some nice clothes, but the look was really hammered home by having an arm around Yang and Weiss' hips as all went up to the counter.

"Hiiiii~" Yang sings to a disgruntled man with dark hair and a beard. The man does not look pleased to see her. Fake pouting, Yang says, "Aww, c'mon Junior! You're going to have to forgive me one of these days!"

"You beat the crap out of everyone in my bar and ruined almost $1,000 worth of alcohol, not to mention half my furniture. Twice."

Yang puts a hand to her chest in mock offense. "To be fair, you shot me with rockets and sicked your hot bodyguards on me. And like, guys with axes and stuff. Not my fault you need to hire better help."

"Ughhh. What do you want?" Junior looks to Weiss, then asks, "What, you're a groupie now?"

"We came for drinks, of course!" Yang says, ignoring Junior's negativity. "You should recognize Ms. Schnee, and this is her boy toy. Just wanted to show my friends my favorite place to drink!"

Junior analyzes Weiss more than just a glance. "Oh, you ARE a Schnee. Never thought I'd see the day where a Schnee graced me with her presence."

Weiss opens her mouth, but Yang interrupts her before can speak. "Don't be like that! This is the good one! Look how cute she is!" Weiss blushes and closes her mouth, not sure what to do in this situation. Yang gives the answer, "Why don't you put an order up for three Blue Sunshines and some chips to start? We're planning on sticking around and I'll make Weiss leave a nice tip." Tapping Junior on the nose, the blonde beckons you and Weiss to a table.

Having enjoyed Yang's little show, Weiss and her boyfriend follow Yang to a table in the back of the bar. While the tipping thing might need to be addressed, it was very entertaining to watch Yang be so… Yang, especially since she'd been a bit more reserved as of late. Weiss and her boyfriend take one end of the half circle booth while Yang sits across.

"Do you want to explain to us what your friend was talking about?" Weiss asks, still smirking. "Or is that supposed to be off the record?"

Yang smiles, recollecting her previous adventures. "It's not a long story. Just came in here one time and left after wrecking the place. Standard Tuesday back before Beacon." Her cheery smile fades for a moment as she remembers something, though she quickly fades back to bright.

"Wait, before Beacon?"

"Yeah."

"But you said you took out his bodyguards?"

"And him," Yang corrects, cheerfully accepting a tray of drinks and a bowl of chips and salsa. Passing two of the neon blue cocktails, she continues with, "And like, 20 dudes? I dunno. And two cute twins."

"Wait, you did that before you went to Beacon?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"You beat that many people before you got any training!?" Assuming Yang wasn't exaggerating, that number was kind of insane. She couldn't have been more than 17, and most people that got to Beacon had only rudimentary training; Yang was always one of, if not the strongest at Beacon, but to take out that many people… "That's amazing!"

Weiss, similarly impressed, says, "And you never brought that up? That is amazing!"

Yang blushes, trying to hide away in her drink for a moment. "I guess I didn't…" Seeing Yang flustered was always a treat; she looks really cute when she's embarrassed, her rosy cheeks and subtle smile capable of melting any heart. "I mean… they kind of sucked, but I guess it was good for a rookie."

The man tends to forget most of the time, but RWBY was easily one of the best teams at Beacon. Yang's only competitor for top fighter was Pyrrha, but the rest of the team made up for the gap; Weiss' glyphs and training made her a powerful fighter, and while Blake and Ruby weren't as strong on paper, their skills were enough to warrant being a force of nature. The four of them, with some help, managed to take out Roman Torchwick multiple times, and Yang even took out of Atlas' Paladin prototypes, which were designed for mass Grimm defense. To think the blonde was that good at 17…

"That's seriously impressive." The man takes the moment of Yang's flustered face to sip the drink she'd ordered. The cocktail tasted fruity, with only a hint of alcohol; Weiss would definitely like it and it was pretty good tasting, plus it wasn't too strong. Yang wanted to have a few rounds before heading back home, so it was good to start.

Done sipping her cocktail, Weiss agrees, "I never knew. You said you got into trouble a few times before coming to Beacon, but I never would have thought you could do that."

"Ugh, stop, you're embarrassing me!" Yang says, sipping her drink. "You two are pretty good too, ya know."

"Yes, but I had an overbearing father that wouldn't accept me until I could hold my own."

"And now you can summon big ass Grimm Knights and you have a cute boyfriend, so I guess it worked out."

Weiss leans into her boyfriend's shoulder and smiles. "Yes, I guess it did. Though I could have done skipping to the boyfriend part back when I was young." Yang flags down for another round and starts eating chips.

Once Weiss gets off her boyfriend, she finishes her cocktail and says, "You were right, Yang; that was very good. What was it again?" She swirls the little umbrella that decorated the glass, smiling.

"Blue Sunshine. It's only here, and if I remember correctly, it's a special syrup, liqueur, and rum. I'm glad you liked it! I've been having it since I could drink, which is to say I've been having it longer than I should have."

"Yang, no," Weiss whines.

"My dad was cool with it!" Yang replies, defending her underage drinking. "Mostly!"

"Didn't your uncle get into a fight in the middle of the courtyard while hammered? Wait, yeah! It was with Winter! Doesn't seem like a great example if I'm being honest."

Yang shrugged. "Alcoholism-wise, no, I don't plan on carrying a flask. Fighting-wise, Uncle Qrow's awesome! He taught Ruby everything she knows, and I picked up plenty to." She dwells on the thought for a second. "Yeah, it was him and dad that taught me to be a badass."

Weiss grins and eats a chip. "Maybe so, but please don't try to pick fights with Atlas military personnel. And please don't do so while drunk."

Yang's smile widens, noticing the hypocrisy, "Says the girl accepting her second drink." The second round of cocktails had come, and Weiss had readily accepted hers and began sipping after her speech. "I won't forgive you if you throw up on our ride back."

"You're the one who offered to take us out. And it's not like we're planning on fighting anyone today." Yang puts on a devious face, a plan formulating. "No, we're not." The blonde puts on another forced pout.

"God, I just remembered the time we all went out that one time, Weiss." Yang's expression shifts to one of revulsion, and Weiss shortly follows.

"Oh, yes, that," Weiss recollects. "Ruby had just… turned 18 a few days prior," she says, pausing. The man imagines she just remembered how Ruby spent her 18th birthday, which was with her legs around him. Skipping back, she continues with, "That weekend, Yang wanted to be there when Ruby had her first drink. Blake ended up going a little crazy and threw up all over the door of our taxi." Another pause denotes her remembering the time Blake joining during intimate time.

"The three of us cleaned up the door, paid the driver like, three times extra, and had to carry Blake to our dorm." Yang snickers between gagging. "Now, it's hilarious. Especially, what was it you said, Weiss?"

Weiss turns to her boyfriend, puts on her, 'I'm cleaning vomit off a taxi,' face and says in the most sarcastic, disheartened tone, "Gooooo, Team RWBY." In any other instance, it would have been a cheer, but Weiss' delivery got the point across that that night would be brought up often in RWBY's dorm. She giggles, Yang following in their shared memory.

"Happy birthday, Ruby. Did not think Blake was the type to get hammered…" In the back of the man's mind, he mirrors his girlfriend's thoughts and thinks about Ruby's 18th birthday, when she surprised him and Weiss by asking for a threesome. Sharing a worried glance with his girlfriend, he remembers he'd been keeping that from Yang; though close friends with her, she once threatened his manhood if he poisoned her baby sister. To the man's credit, Ruby was the instigator, but that might be difficult to explain.

Weiss nervously laughs, also worried about the safety of her boyfriend's genitals. "Yes, Blake is actually kind of a wreck sometimes. She's…" Weiss pauses, carefully choosing her words, "… had an interesting life."

Yang raises an eyebrow, also noticing Weiss' weird pause. "He… He doesn't, does he?" The blonde looks legitimately surprised. "Huh. I would think he'd know."

Looking somewhat nervous, Weiss hushes Yang, "He doesn't. He doesn't know Blake all that well all things considered, so I don't think he needs to." Looking at her boyfriend, she says, "Blake's a secretive person. If she trusted you enough, she'd have told you at least one by this point. I didn't want to step on her toes."

This information doesn't particularly surprise anyone. Blake was pretty quiet, especially when talking about her past; the man had gathered after years of dating Weiss that she was a vagrant at one point, but the dark-haired girl never elaborated.

"That's fine. She's allowed to keep secrets from me."

"Given she's already let you in on her other secrets I guess, but whatever," Yang says. "Hey, wanna do a shot together?" Before an answer, she flags down a waitress and asks, "Can we get three Fireballs, please?" As the waitress jots the order down, Yang glances at Weiss and adds, "And some waters." Nodding, the waitress leaves as Yang munches on more chips.

"Fireball?" Weiss says. "Shouldn't you ask before making us do shots? I've never done one before. I'm not sure I can."

The man thinks back a second and notices what Yang had said about Blake and secrets. Before he can say anything, Yang starts.

"You not having taken a shot is exactly why you're doing one now," Yang smiles. "And Fireball is, of course, my favorite. Cinnamon-y! It's like that hot candy I get all the time."

Weiss' eyes narrow. "Yang, I hate that candy."

"You'll be fine. I'll get you another Sunshine if you don't love it, how bout that?" Yang takes a second to dip a chip in the salsa. "You'll live either way."

Weiss huffs, but begrudgingly accepts Yang's conditions and eats a chip. Now that there was a pause, the man finds the time to ask, "What did you mean about Blake?"

"Hhm?" Yang grunts between a mouthful of chip.

"You said I already know Blake's other secrets?"

Yang coughs for a second before eagerly accepting the water a waitress handed her. Distributing the shots and the glasses of water, she points. "Yeah? You two've slept with her, right?"

Both Weiss and her boyfriend jump back simultaneously. Yang… knew about him, Weiss, and Blake. That's not… terribly surprising, but still, for her to say it so offhand. "You knew?" Both were under the impression that that was a secret.

Yang cocks her head. "Yes? Was I not supposed to?" Barely understanding that she should care, she plays with her shot glass. "We dated, you know." She pauses for a moment. "N-not at the same time. We weren't when she… with you… Ah, words. Before."

Weiss says, "We didn't think you knew. It felt wrong to… kiss and tell? You know what I mean."

Yang raises an eyebrow. "You're telling me you–" she points to the man, "–don't go around telling people you had a threesome with me?" Scoffing and shaking her head, she follows up with, "So noble. So, so noble. Anyway, we gonna take these or what?" Yang motions to the Fireballs.

"Hold up; first, like… how did she tell you? How does that come up?" Weiss tries to put her arm up to silence the man, but the question gets across.

In a response one wouldn't expect, Yang frowns, looks down at the table, and rests her head on her arms. In a somber tone, she says, "I told you, we dated. We were close, and she told me like, the day it happened."

Yang had been single since before she'd joined in in a threesome, but Blake was there before that. There was a large gap, but there was never really any acting differently if they had been dating. "You had an idea of it?"

Yang sort of lifts her arms and adjusts her spot. "Made sense, she was a bit awkward around you, I can tell when she's acting weird, that sort of thing. Could. Did. Whatever. Not so much any more."

"Any more?" Yang's depressive pose meant she was dredging up bad memories. She puts her forehead to her arms and lets out a long sigh. "I loved… love… still but not really…" Sitting up to make her voice clearer, she continues, "Blake's bi, as you know, but… we talked; I loved, like, love-loved her, but she came out and said she couldn't see herself… settling down. With me. She's attracted to girls, but I don't think she can fall in love with them, get married, that sort of thing."

"Oh, my god…" Weiss says, genuinely hurt. Yang was describing someone she loved who didn't want to be with her. For the girl who always got what she wanted, that was depressing.

"She… Blake… She doesn't love me the way I love– loved– her. Dammit. She's with Sun now, and she told me it feels… right."

"Yang…"

"That was right before you two asked for a threesome. Like the pathetic little sad sack I am, I said yes. I wanted… I wanted to be wanted and if I'm being honest, you got me as a rebound. I was sad and lonely, and you two were so happy together."

"You're not pathetic. You're Yang Xiao Long!" It started to feel like the man had accidentally taken advantage of her when he convinced her to join himand Weiss.

"The girl who took breaking up with her middle-school obsession by sleeping with her best friend and her boyfriend? And then sent her pics of my butt in cosplay?"

Rather harshly, Weiss said, "Shut up. You are not sad, and you are not pathetic. You might have been in a rough spot and we fed a bad impulse, but that doesn't make you any less of a proud woman."

"Sure feels like it does."

"Look at you now! Be honest, you dated half the school early on, and now you've cut all of the fake friends out. People called you a slut, but you dropped all of them and you're single by choice. You aren't just sleeping around to fill a void."

Yang's darkness lightens up as she begins to realize she wasn't a pathetic slut for sleeping with her friends. "But–"

"But nothing," Weiss interrupts. "You are not a slut, and you are a beautiful, confident woman. I know Blake must have meant a lot to you– must still mean a lot to you, but you aren't desperate. We can't choose who loves us in return, but I know Blake still cares very deeply about you; you two are still best friends, and that's a relationship no one else can have with her. And she wanted to sleep with us, to. She was probably just as lonely and made a mistake, and saw us as the relationship she wanted."

Yang's drained expression begins to turn into a small smile. Raising her head off of her arms, she takes a sip of water. "Ah, I have needed to hear that for like a year. I never even considered that she slept with you two looking at it like that."

Weiss takes her turn to look sad and says, "Though I hate myself because if it, I kissed another boy when I was with him. I could say it was because my parents didn't love me, but it was because I was selfish, and I had a lapse of judgement and I was frustrated. I made a mistake, and I did it while I was dating someone; you helped a friend out after you broke up. I wouldn't be with my boyfriend without you, and I couldn't be more thankful." Weiss pauses to take a deep breath. "Thank you, Yang. I didn't know what you were going through back then, but… I would have ruined my relationship forever it wasn't for you; I could still be a selfish brat who didn't care who I hurt." Weiss puts her hands on Yang's and holds them tight, her eyes teary.

Yang's eyes start to tear up in response to Weiss' declaration. Her voice trembling, she says, "T-thank you, Weiss. I… I really needed to hear that. I've been trying to get over Blake forever now, but… I never realized…" Swallowing a deep lump, she wipes her eyes. "I guess… maybe it worked out for the best. She's happy, you're happy, you two are happy. I'll… I'll be happy to."

Both Weiss and Yang dry their eyes as the man silently looks on. It was something special watching them figure out all of that together, though he wishes he could have done a little more to help. A few words of encouragement meant nothing to Weiss saying how Yang turned her life around by accident. He almost forgot that Weiss became a lot nicer, a lot more empathetic, and a lot more open after she was humbled before Yang. Yang was living a tragic story, but hopefully this helps her get past her love of Blake; if not now, it was a great first step.

After some quiet moments, Weiss hastily raises her Fireball. "So… cinnamon?"

"Cinnamon. Careful, it does pack a bit of a punch." Yang's perkiness had all but recovered now that she was back to alcohol. The talk with Weiss definitely helped a great deal.

Weiss waits for her boyfriend to pick up his shot. Yang cheerily raises hers and raises it; as everyone clinks them together, she says, "To moving forward!"

Following Yang, everyone tips their glasses and feels the shot run down their throats. It's a rush of warm, almost spicy flavor; it was almost candy-like in its sweetness, and tasted exactly like something the fireball friend would love. After downing it, the man feels the cinnamon kick in and spice up his throat. The experience was slightly painful, but pleasant, and quickly faded.

"Ahh!" Weiss shouts with a start, grabbing her water. Taking a long drought, so breathes out a long sigh. "That was… powerful."

Yang smugly giggles and says, "Too hot to handle?"

Weiss considers. "No… It's just very… different. I-I think I liked it!" Turning to you, she asks, "What about you?"

"I think it was pretty good." It was powerful, but tasted good and the sensation was harsh, but pleasantly short-lived. "Glad you picked it!"

"So now after all that, you're going to tell me I'm not supposed to know about Ruby?"

Blake telling her close friend about her experiences made sense, but Yang knew about Ruby!? And the man wasn't dead!? She had threatened to de-man him if he touched her sister, but she seemed completely indifferent about it.

Yang sees Weiss' shock and her boyfriend's joy about not becoming a eunuch. "So… Wasn't supposed to know that, either, huh?" Not at all feeling anything similar to her company's emotions, she sips her water as nonchalant as ever.

"You threatened my boyfriend for making a joke, then knocked him out," Weiss says, breathing a sigh of relief. "I… We thought you… I don't know…"

Yang thinks back for a second, then drops her face. "I did say I'd rip your dick off or something, didn't I? Well… I'm not mad. And I'm not mad you didn't tell me, though you didn't need to; as if I wouldn't notice my sister jumping every time you got brought up. She can't even say, 'penis,' without a struggle, you think she can act normal after actually having sex?" Looking down at her water, the blonde concludes with, "She blabbed about it once I cornered her. But… she was happy. She came on to you, and she's like… legit been happier since. I don't know if it's like the pressure is off, but she's more confident for sure. I guess I of all people don't have room to complain, considering we've already done it."

Weiss and her boyfriend blink. Not only was Yang not angry at him for sleeping with her sister, it almost sounded like she was thankful. This was far from the outcome he thought would come of that experience, but it meant he gets to live. He notices Yang's quiet smile as she stares into her water, clearly lost in thought.

"Yeah, as if I have the right to complain about my sister sleeping with you after I… w-well, you know." Something Weiss immediately catches onto was Yang stopped mid sentence and looked off to the side as she said that. Her face turned a bit redder, though she'd been pretty unaffected by the alcohol so far; she was embarrassed about something, and seeing as the two already knew about the threesome, it couldn't be that. "H-hey, what? I'm just a bit drunk, okay! It's weird saying that."

Weiss' smile widens, seeing cracks in Yang's usually impenetrable armor. Rarely did she get embarrassed about things, especially in a context where what would normally be the major secret was already known. "What exactly do we know, Ms. Xiao Long?"

"T-that we had sex! Y'know…" Attempting to pass off her skip as a joke, she points and says, "You were there, and you were there…" Uncharacteristically nervous, she eats a few chips and gulps them down with water.

Most of the time, Yang was an open book, but this appeared to be a major slip up. Hoping to lighten the mood a bit after Yang's reveal about Blake, the man says, "I think she's keeping something from us."

"I agree," Weiss says, placing her head in her hands in a sort of, "Gotcha!" pose. "Now, is there something you want to share with us?"

"Not really if I'm being honest. We can just order–"

"Or, you could tell us what it is you're keeping from us?"

Yang puts her forehead to the table, this time in a, "Goddammit," way as opposed to her earlier depressed version. "You're not gonna drop this, are you?"

Cheerily playful, Weiss says, "No, we're not." She forms a bridge with her fingers and makes herself look even more eager.

"Well, I… uh…" Yang pauses, swearing to herself. Wobbling as she raised her head and put it to her hands, she said, "Crap, I can't think of a cover."

"We're waiting."

Yang covers her eyes, though her blushing cheeks burn out against her pale skin. "I… I may or may not have… you know…"

"No," Weiss lectures, "We don't."

"I… got off to the thought of you railing me…" Yang hurriedly says, pointing her covered face to the man across from her. "Oh, I just admitted that. I just freaking admitted that. Stupid Sunshine…"

Weiss and her boyfriend (yet again) jump back and share a surprised look. Yang had just admitted to masturbating to him. To be fair, he'd enjoyed the videos of Yang giving a titjob when Weiss wasn't available, but the blonde had pleasured herself to just the thought! That was a major, major confidence boost, but he feels the need to feed his ever-increasing ego. A bit stunned, he says, "G-go on."

Yang sinks further into her hands, hiding behind her hair. "In public."

Weiss gasps. "Oh, my god! Don't tell me you're an exhibitionist!"

Yang groans. "It was at the con I went to, in a bathroom. Everybody was so attractive, and I felt pretty, and I hadn't had sex since you two, and I was so turned on… I… kinda lost myself and thought about when you pinned me to a wall and I just… Ugh."

"Well, this is information I'm glad I know. And you, pot calling the kettle black…"

Weiss immediately shushes, throwing her arms up to cover her boyfriend's mouth to no avail. Yang perks up from her hands upon processing the words. "Hmm? What was that?"

"N-nothing!" Weiss says, unconvincingly. "Why, you-"

Yang's eyes light up as she interrupts with, "Oh, my god, you did it!?"

Hanging her head, Weiss begrudgingly nods. "Yes."

Yang turns and explains, "She came to me a while back and said she had a thought about walking around campus naked for you! I never thought you'd actually go through with it! Oh, my god!"

"It was super hot. All on video, too."

"Hey! Don't tell her that! Again!" Weiss cries, remembering how everything with Yang started because of a video of her twirling around in lingerie.

Yang's grin returns in full force as she sings, "My little deviant! I'm so proud of you! I never thought you'd be able to do it!"

"She was embarrassed the whole time, and she couldn't have done it if her boyfriend wasn't there protecting her."

"Oh, my god, stop!" Weiss feebly cries, growing increasingly frantic. She quickly realizes that this wasn't ending.

"We also had a super romantic dance over the fountain. It was super cute and romantic."

Weiss sinks into the table, taking Yang's former position.

Yang, now glowing with joy, gleefully absorbs the information. "Oh, my god, that sounds so cute!" Though she'd been on the verge of tears not to long ago, she was now in a giggle fit.

"And at the end, she got down on her knees and-"

"That's enough!" Weiss cried, bright red. Covering her face, she says, "That's all that needs to be said! Yang got hers and I got mine, we can be done!"

Yang clutches her stomach, trying to silence her laughter. Eventually, she cools down as Weiss shies into her water. Finding the words between residual giggles, Yang asks, "So, now that we've cleared ALL that air, you guys want another drink?"

"Just to make it fair to Weiss, I'm going to remind her that you fingered yourself to me."

Yang looks ready to punch someone, but realizes the attempt to allow Weiss a point to jump back on. It helps.

Now, Weiss was a self-admitted lightweight, so she was probably either tipsy or already drunk. Still, she seemed eager to continue trying, if only to help forget her admittance of her own failures and embarrassments.

"Yes, please!" Weiss says, a bit more excited than normal and eager to get away from telling Yang more about her sex life. "But not another Fireball. Not right now."

Yang thinks for a moment before snapping her fingers. "Ahh, ahh… What was it? Weiss, you'd love it… I've only had it once, but… Asso… Aggo… Affo… Affogato!" Her shine at its brightest, she waved to a waitress and ordered three of whatever it was she thought of.

"Affogato?"

Excited, Yang explains, "It's literally coffee and ice cream! And here there's some liqueur in it! It's awesome! You love coffee, right?"

Adding in ice cream and alcohol seems like a recipe built for Weiss, and she answers, "Of course!"

After a moment, the waitress presents the table with three cups of vanilla ice cream topped with coffee and liqueur. Yang holds hers up, waiting until everyone clinks the cups together. Taking a sip, it takes like a miracle blend of high-end gelato and freshly ground expresso, with a slight hint of almond; it's delicious, creamy, and something Weiss would want in the future.

"Oh, my god, this is amazing!" Weiss says, slurring slightly. Though tipsy, she seems to genuinely love this affogato drink, and greedily sips more of it. The man can see her cute pout appear when she finishes her cup, and she seems sad to not have more. Looking first to his cup and then to him, she puts on a puppy dog face and sweetens her voice to say, "~Hey, honey?"

Sliding it over to her, the man says, "And what do I get in return?" The answer is Weiss' arms wrapping around him, followed shortly by her clumsily pecking his cheek; the weird seat layout made moving a bit difficult, but she manages.

Hanging on to her boyfriend's body, Weiss giggles, "Well, is that worth it?" The man nods, more than happy to oblige. "Yay!" she cheers, putting her lips to his cup and enjoying the affogato. She's slightly more careful not to drink it all at once.

Weiss and her boyfriend hear another sliding noise. Confused, both look down to see Yang stretching her arm across the table in order to give Weiss the remainder of her own affogato. To answer the question not yet asked, the blonde smirks and says, "So, do I get a kiss now?"

"I-I'm sorry?" Weiss looks down at Yang's cup of affogato, and then to the blonde herself.

Yang puts on an overly cute voice and says, "He got a kiss for giving you ice cream; shouldn't I?" She winks and retracts back to her side of the table.

"He's my boyfriend?" Weiss asks, not quite getting what Yang meant.

"And? Wouldn't he like to see two cute girls kiss each other? You're drunk, I'm drunk, it'll be hot!"

"I'm not sure… I mean, after what you just told us…"

"I've been getting over Blake for like a year now." Seeing Weiss' face, Yang clarified, "Yes, I have been. It's still hard, but I'm not as bad as I was. Plus, you already know I think you're hot, so c'mon!"

Weiss, still confused, looks to her boyfriend for an opinion before realizing he was male. "Move, Honey~" She pushes the table out a bit and starts climbing over so she's between him and Yang. Judging from her coordination, she wasn't entirely in control of her mental facilities. As if sensing the thoughts, Weiss says, "I'm gonna be a good girlfriend! And not because I'm drunk, so don't think I'll do this every time you get me tipsy." After some confusion, Weiss adjusts herself and gives another kiss on the cheek. Grabbing Yang's affogato, she accepts it into her mouth and turns to Yang.

"Watch closely, Lover Boy," Yang says, confidently. "This is how you kiss a girl!" The blonde gently caresses Weiss' face with her hand before moving in to kiss her. Her soft lips meet Weiss' before she twists her head to properly lock in. The blonde starts with a peck, which Weiss matches; Yang releases Weiss and smiles, but goes back in with twice the passion, pulling Weiss' head closer to her as she teaches the proper way to make out.

Weiss quickly loses herself in Yang's kiss. Her inhibitions were all but gone by this point. As the man realizes this isn't a dream, he notices that Yang and Weiss had spent several minutes with their lips connected, pausing only to smile and breathe. Weiss had decided to stroke Yang's hair, which elicits a purring noise from the blonde every time she does it. Yang's answer was to draw her fingers down her back, which creates a similar response.

Eventually, Weiss breaks off her kiss with Yang, stumbling slightly. The earlier suspicion was confirmed as she slurred, "That was nice." Weiss was adorably drunk, though not terribly; she was still somewhat in control. "Well, Honey?"

"I love you, Weiss."

"Oh, get a room, you two," Yang says, laughing. "My kiss was better." She takes a swig of water to restore her voice and smiles. "You're welcome."

"Thank you very much, Yang. You're an amazing friend."

"Being bi as hell helps, but I appreciate your thanks. By the way, your girlfriend is basically drunk as dicks." Yang holds up one of the three empty affogato cups and says, "The extra amaretto in these things probably didn't help. Why don't you and I get one more and call it?"

"Sounds good." The man wasn't used to drinking this much, as opposed to the well-worn Yang, and he was definitely feeling fuzzy, but before he knows it, another drink is presented before him, and Weiss was cheerfully smiling in his lap. Yang seemed to be the same as normal, clueing himin that she could hold her liquor rather well.

"This one's light, so don't worry; it's basically just soda, so you'll live," Yang advises. It was a standard coke infused with a light amount of a cherry vodka.

When all was said and done, though, the man still felt really dizzy. He wasn't terribly used to being drunk, so he was unsure if this was normal. It probably was, but he decides to start channeling Aura to help get back to normal. Even at full blast, the world was still swimming; between the world becoming black, the man sees a hazy Weiss asking if he was okay, and a blurred Yang outstretching her arm. The man's eyes fade to black as he passes out.


	19. How To Hold Your Liquor (Pt 2)

**With this double upload comes an announcement. Exactly one month from tonight will be my 2 year anniversary writing; that's two whole years, and I think at least over a hundred chapters written during that time by yours truly. That said, I think that's about enough, at least at the rate I've gone. In short, I'm retiring… sort of.**

 **GOING FORWARD, THERE WILL BE THREE MORE MAIN-SERIES UPLOADS FROM ME. THE SCHEDULE WILL BE AS FOLLOWS:**

 **DECEMBER 15TH: How To Ask For Forgiveness FINALE. That's right, these two chapters are the penultimate. In two weeks, the series will come to what I believe is a natural conclusion, and one I've been planning towards for a long while. I've commissioned another piece for this, so hopefully it's done by then, if not, I'll post it as a separate thing.**

 **DECEMBER 29TH: Club Wonderland's Beacon Beauties Bonus. Who it is for, I won't say. What I can say is it's not going to be anything quite like the others. There will be a lot more plot sort of things as opposed to anything overly erotic.**

 **JANUARY 1ST, AKA 2 YEAR ANNIVERSARY: Club Wonderland's Beacon Beauties FINALE. There's at least a few girls out there in the RWBYverse that I've ignored for one reason or another; one I missed will get her spotlight, but there will be a definitive end.**

 **ALL OF THE ABOVE SAID, I'M NOT STOPPING. I WILL STOP THE UPLOADS I'VE BEEN DOING, BUT I WILL STILL BE WRITING COMMISSIONED STORIES.**

 **At the moment, I'm three chapters in to Two Weeks In, a story that I have been paid for, and a story I don't plan on stopping until the commissioner deems it done, or stops paying. Basically, I'm still fine writing something, but not for free. If you want an extra chapter of Beacon Beauties, that's fine, same with How To Ask For Forgiveness, Wish Fulfillment, Showe Room, etc. If you want me to write about Whoever X Whoever, that's fine as well. Message me if you'd want to commission a story, otherwise, I'm done writing.**

A man feels a large swell in his head as he begins to return to the waking world. Everything about him felt fuzzy, but it starts to fade as he channels Aura; as he can't quite handle opening his eyes just yet, he notices he's clutching a blanket. After he passed out, Weiss and Yang must have brought him home and dropped him off. He's pretty embarrassed that he had to be dragged out of a bar, but he can apologize later once his head clears.

Still breaking out of the stupor, the man shifts a bit and notices something was off. Namely, his bed didn't feel like his bed; the blanket was different in that it was stiffer, and made of a different material than the ones at Beacon. Another thing he notices was that… there was someone else in the bed. For all his sleeping with Weiss, the man has never actually slept with Weiss on account of having roommates, and he imagines the rest of RWBY wouldn't appreciate waking up with him in their room.

Though in the haze of waking up, the man gathers that Weiss and Yang must have brought him to a motel or something due to passing out. He actually prefers this, as sleeping in the same bed as Weiss was really cute, and it being the first time would make it a bit special. Yang being somewhere close by maybe made it a bit weird, but eh, she'd probably think it was precious and never let him hear the end of it. She's earned something she could hold over him, seeing as he can now bring up the fact that she masturbated to the thought of him.

As the man begins blinking his eyes to adjust to the sun pouring in, he confirms that he isn't at Beacon, but rather, some motel. The sun was already up, though he doesn't know the time, and there was no clock. He shifts a bit more, trying to get more bearings on this unfamiliar place, but his body was having none of it this soon after waking up.

In response to the man's shift, he hears the other side of the bed move. "Hhm? Oh, you're up?" He feels the blankets tug back as the barely conscious mass turns over.

"Yeah."

"I love you, Honey~"

"I love you, too," the man says as he rolls over to face his girlfriend.

As the man snuggles into the blanket and gazes forward, his senses get a jolt as he notices a large amount of yellow. Next to him wasn't Weiss. He just said, "I love you," to Yang Xiao Long.


	20. How To Learn To Love

The world slowly fades in from black, revealing that the man was still at Junior's club. Next to him, Weiss breathes a sigh of relief as he begins returning to consciousness. Shaking his head, the man drinks some water and tries to piece together what happened; he quickly feels his drunken state start to fade as he charges Aura, leaving him a bit dizzy but otherwise fine. Upon assuring Weiss and Yang that he was good, he sees Yang's worry start to fade to something more… nervous. Not embarrassed or sad, but nervous. Something had triggered in her after him passing out for a moment.

Yang brushes her hair off of her face, revealing that it was… soft; her features weren't shining or glorious, but rather warm, gentle, and inviting. "I… have something to tell you guys. I've been holding on to this forever at this point, but…" Her bright lilac eyes look between the man and Weiss before she sheepishly says, "I-I think I love you two. I can't hold it in anymore." She stretches across the table, a huge weight lifted.

Weiss instantly sobers up due to both shock and Aura. Now that she's the one next to Yang, she was close enough to clearly see her intentions, allowing her to see that they were pure. "What?"

Yang stood, well, sat firm and clarifies, "Yes. I'm in love with you. Both of you."

Despite having passed out only a moment before, the man had gained enough clarity to know what was going on. For the hundredth time that night, he and Weiss had share a shock look at each other, again directed at Yang.

"What do you mean?"

Yang's face sours. "I've been thinking about this for… a long time. I know I was sad and lonely after Blake, but there was part of me that really wanted to be Weiss; you made her so happy, and you forgave her for making a mistake. You two were like, THE couple to me."

The man worries. Yang was saying things he imagines she didn't want to be saying, and both him and Weiss were aware enough to know this.

As if sensing the thoughts, Yang sit ups straighter and brushes her hair so her face is completely unobstructed. With the softest smile the man had ever seen, she clarifies, "I mean it. I'm also not drunk; after that watered down swill, I'm barely even tipsy. I'm confessing that I can't stop thinking about you two."

Yang's words make the man feel far better, but he was still worried about her. After all, she bared her soul about Blake not too long ago, so she was very vulnerable right now.

"It's true. Not just because you two are cute, or because I'm lonely; I… I… You made me better."

Yang began swirling a lock of hair in her hand, twisting it around and looking off to the side.

Seeing she wouldn't be interrupted by anyone, Yang continues. "I was a wreck when I came to Beacon. I was a serial dater, I kissed all the boys and girls, I drank, I made a lot of mistakes because I felt like people liked me. Then, the video happened, and then the pictures, and people just saw me as my tits; I wasn't a person, I was someone who'd get naked for anyone who asked." Yang brushes her hair out of her face and smiles at the man, her face that of someone knowing she was happy. "And then you told me I wasn't some slut. All those people just faded away; I got lonely, but it wasn't fake anymore. I had real friends that liked me, not my body, and then I had Blake."

The alcohol was quickly fading from the man's system, mostly due to Yang's real talk, though Aura definitely helped. To be honest, he had said a lot back then of that just so Yang wouldn't be sad; she came to him ready to cry because everyone thought she was a slut, but he brought her back. After that, she had changed a bit, wearing less revealing clothing and staying single save for Blake. All of the people who only cared for her looks dropped her, letting her know her real friends.

Looking at what Yang said and thinking about it, she was right. It hadn't really occurred to the man, but Yang wasn't just happier after the talk, she was a new woman with new friends and a new outlook on life.

Yang looks down at the table, still trying to figure out eye contact. "Weiss, I've wanted to kiss you since we started school; to be fair, I'm in love with ALL the girls, but I don't know them like I do you. When you asked me to join you for the threesome, part of me wanted to be you, part of me wanted to be with you, and all of me wanted to be in you."

Weiss blushes from the forwardness. "But why? I-in me?"

Yang frowns, thinking of how to phrase her next words. "When we first started, I thought you were adorable, but you were kind of a bitch. Like, really, you have to admit that."

Weiss frowns in response, but swallows her pride and agrees, "I don't think this is normally how confessions go, but continue."

"After…" Yang looks to the man, the smile still in her eyes. "You, Weiss was nice. She was caring, and she like, actually helped people." Returning to Weiss, she says, "Remember when we talked about my mom? First semester you would have never done that. And you were willing to sleep with me to apologize; you admitted you would have just ran off and cheated on him before that. You're a different person."

While the man would agree Weiss was a better person, whatever conversation this was, he hadn't been a part of it. Of course Weiss was closer to Yang; they lived and fought together, so it only made sense.

Weiss looks for words to say, but can't find them. Instead, she responds with, "Yang…"

"Since we did it, I… Okay, I told you Blake said Sun felt right. You two felt right. Not even Blake made me feel like that." Yang pauses, taking a moment to finish off her water. With renewed vigor in her voice, she continues, "Not even the sex stuff. Like, when you made me go braless, that was fucking awesome and all, but I felt I could talk to you two about anything."

Though she'd been paying attention, tears begin to form in Weiss' eyes. "Liar! I abandoned you!"

Yang twiddled her thumbs, blushing. "Maybe so, but then what you pulled in class…" The man thinks back to the time when Weiss used her Semblance to let him proxy finger her and Yang during class. While his girlfriend broke in front of everyone, Yang was ready to burst in the middle of the halls. "You wouldn't talk to me, but that sure as hell was a good apology; I still get horny when I think of that. But after you said sorry, I felt I could open up to you. The only other person that knows about my mom is Blake, and Ruby of course." The blonde addresses the man, "Not even you. Sex is one thing, but a girl's gotta have some secrets, right?" Her tone came across as more flirty than one would expect, despite being part of a confession.

"Fair. But what do you mean about us feeling right?"

"I told you, not even Blake made me scream. I opened up to her, but I can open up to you, and it feels like I can do that about anything. Hell, I admitted to rubbing one out to you; something about you and Weiss makes me… fuck… WANT you. When I want to… be with a girl, Weiss comes to mind, and when I think about a guy, it's you. Not even Blake, at least not anymore." Yang shifts her hand until it's over Weiss', then says, "I said you're like, THE couple. You're so cute together, and I know what you two do when we're not around. You actually walking around campus naked makes me want to do it. W-with you." Yang's palm tightens its grip around Weiss' squeezing the held hand. "I… I want that. I want to have a relationship like you two. I want to BE in a relationship WITH you two. My mom left me and my dad, and you were the only couple I've seen that was so… real. I can't stop thinking about that."

Weiss looks down to Yang holding her hand. Seeing her happy, somewhat alluring expression, her blush increases. "Yang, what are you saying? Do you–"

"Weiss Schnee, I want to do all sorts of things to you. And I want to do the same to your boyfriend, accounting for differences in anatomy. I love you. I can't stop thinking about you when I'm alone, and when I'm not thinking about you, I'm thinking about him. I miss Blake, but I'm not right for her. After we broke up, you two were all that I thought of, not her. I missed you and him just as bad."

Weiss holds up the hand Yang was holding. Looking into her eyes, she considers everything that had just come to light. "I don't know. This is all a bit much…"

Desperate, Yang turns. "What do you think?" Putting on a sexy face, she asks, "Do you want to have another go at me?"

While Weiss and Yang kissing was nice, it was… safer. Sleeping with Yang after she just admitted all that felt weird; self-admitted, she had been lonely and confused. If she really was drunk, or desperate, this would be a major mistake. It already was, considering everything she just said. Not even the male part thought having another threesome was the right thing to do.

Though it pains the man to say it, he looks at Yang and says, "No." He can't accept a threesome with Yang if she was this vulnerable.

Of all people, Weiss snaps. "What? Really?" Though still embarrassed by everything, she was confused by a decision to say no to sex.

"N-no?" Yang cries, heartbroken. Whether or not this was what she wanted, she was torn up. Tears begin to well up in her eyes.

Unhappy he's the reason for Yang's sadness, the man says, "I don't want to take advantage of you." Yang's face pouts further, calling him out. "I… I don't know. I don't know if it's right; you said you were lonely the first time we did it. Are you sure you aren't just lonely now? What about Blake?"

Her lip quivering, Yang says with a broken voice, "I am lonely, but I'm not desperate! I'm me; if I wanted to date someone, I'd do it. I want you, and I want Weiss!"

Looking at Yang's face, the man sees real, deep pain in her eyes. Though it might be brought on by loneliness and misplaced love, he was legitimately breaking her heart, just like Blake did. Apparently, just like her mom did; though he doesn't know too much about it, Yang and Ruby grew up without a mother, and apparently Yang had an in depth conversation about her mother with Weiss, so she might be alive? Ruby's mother had died, he knew that, though he lacks any detail. Either way, unbeknownst to the man, Yang's story was one of heartbreak and abandonment.

Weiss pipes in, hoping to silence Yang's tears, at least for the moment. First looking to the man, then to Yang, she grabs the blonde's hands and holds them tight. "Yang Xiao Long, do you love me?"

Wiping her eyes, Yang responds with, "Weiss Schnee, I love you. And your boyfriend. I am not drunk, I am not pathetic, I am not desperate. Since Blake left me, you two are all I can think about!"

Yang and Weiss stare each other in the eyes for a long time. At the very least, the gaze lends credence to the idea that Yang was in love; were the man not there, it would look like two lovers looking at the other with love in their eyes. It'd be a bit more romantic if both weren't on the edge of tears; Weiss had had to messily face her abandonment of Yang, while Yang's heart was liable to explode.

Weiss takes a long time staring in Yang's eyes before she looks away to the man. "Honey, I think she's telling the truth. I've known her for years now, so I think I can safely say that."

"I am!" Yang whines, incredulously slamming the table.

The man confronts the feelings going through him. If Yang really did love him and Weiss the way she says, then he was breaking her heart. If he didn't mean that much to her, then she was doing an amazing job at convincing herself he did.

The man lets out a long breath. Addressing Weiss, he asks, "What do you think? I don't want you to make a decision because my male opinion; if you think it's wrong, it's wrong."

Resolute, Weiss furls her hands and says, "I trust her. She's my partner and my friend, and I know she's telling the truth. I know you think this might be a mistake, but I believe this is what she wants."

Grabbing Weiss' shoulder, the man asks, "Is it what you want? Do you love her?"

Weiss' eyes open wide. She hadn't considered her own feelings, surprisingly enough. Should she go through with this, then Weiss would be getting the short end of the stick; essentially, she'd have to share her boyfriend with another woman. Weiss did like girls, but he imagines in the same way Blake did, where she couldn't settle down with one. Yang would change that. If that wasn't what she wanted, that would be unfair.

Lidding her eyes, Weiss and her somber expression turn to Yang. "No. I don't love you, Yang." Yang puts her hands to her mouth to stop herself from crying out. Before she can break down, Weiss puts her arms around her and pulls her into a hug. "But I think I can."

For the first time that night, the man and Yang share a shocked glance. That was unexpected to say the least; he's been dating Weiss since he started at Beacon all those years ago, but she'd never shown more than a slight interest in women. She definitely enjoyed the threesomes she'd had, and had discussed her opinions on cute girls, but this was a bit different; she was admitting she could fall in love with Yang.

"Yang," Weiss says, hugging Yang. "I love my boyfriend. I love you as a friend, but… I think it can be more; you feel this strongly about me, then I can feel this strongly about you." Releasing the blonde dichotomy of emotions, she turns to her boyfriend. "I think that, if we do this, I can come to love Yang the same way I love you. I don't know how to describe it, but I do feel something… more for her after all of this."

"W-Weiss…" Yang says between her blubbering. Her face was streaked with a mix of tears of joy and tears of sorrow. Weiss' admission no doubt made her feel all sorts of things; while Yang seemed to be head over heels, Weiss needed to make room, but was willing to. "T-thank you…"

Adorning her gorgeous features with a loving smile, Weiss grabs Yang's hand again and squeezes. Turning to the man, she says, "Honey, I'm okay with this." Adding her own honey to her voice, she continues, "I say we have some fun, the three of us, and see if it works out." Waiting for the decision, she consoles the wreck that was once Yang.

The man looks at his girlfriend trying to calm Yang down. The night had reduced the blonde to a crying mess, not helped by an initial denial of her love. Though, after what Weiss said, Yang truly did mean what she said; she loves him, and she loves Weiss. The fear that she was making a mistake was thankfully unfounded, and she genuinely wanted to be with them.

If everything worked out, everything worked out. If not, then maybe the man and Weiss weren't meant for Yang. That, however, could come later.

The man is happy to say the words, "Okay," as he sees the letters strike Yang's ears. Lifting her face off of her hands, she processes the fact that he was willing to give this a shot. Wiping the tears from her face, she sits up straighter and lets a smile break through her lips. "If Weiss believes you, I'll believe you. We can try this out."

Yang falls back into tears, this time messy and completely fueled by joy. After regaining some composure, she says, "T-thank you." When she finishes her emotional explosion, Weiss takes her to the bathroom to clean up; several admissions, rejections, and acceptances meant that she was looking a bit hectic from all the crying. Weiss and Yang could spend some time alone to cool down, along with getting the chance to fix the blonde's tear-streaked makeup.

The man sits alone at the booth, eating a new basket of chips a waitress had brought. After about twenty minutes, Weiss and Yang return; the blonde's makeup was no longer marred by wet lines, and she looks overjoyed to finally get her wish. That said, the man watches her snatch some kind of alcohol from a waitress' platter, down it in one go, and sit down.

"Ahhhhh…" Yang lets out, drawing out her breath. "I… I needed that." Seeing the worry, she clarifies, "Look, I just unloaded like, fucking EVERYTHING and experienced every emotion at once in the presence of the boy and girl I love, plus ended up looking like someone's art project left in the rain. I deserve a drink for that, if only to help me forget you just saw me cry." Putting her hand on her forehead, she says, "Please never bring that up. Either of you."

"I promise."

After finishing up at Junior's, the man, Weiss, and his new girlfriend Yang set out to get into trouble. Having coerced Weiss into leaving a substantial tip, Yang was cheerily marching forward, elated at her proposal being accepted. The obvious was about to come; now that the three were giving the poly thing a shot, it was only natural to consummate the relationship. As such, Yang was leading to a motel to afford some privacy, and Ruby and Blake would get the story that the man got sick and it'd be easier to get a room across town.

The trio walk around downtown Vale, cheerily enjoying the new lightness that came with everything. For example, Yang was playfully teasing Weiss about how she was going to have to share all the naughty things she's done.

"I mean, you already know the kind of fun I get up to," Yang says, looking to the man with a grin. She points out two fingers and makes a repeated rubbing motion. "Seems fair I get to hear about you, little miss."

Weiss opens her mouth as if it to chide Yang, but settles on, "Well, you do know a few of the things we've done already: there was me being terribly ill, Ruby and Blake, oh, and the streaking around campus." She finishes counting her dirty deeds on her fingers with a surprisingly proud face.

"You GOT to let me know about that last one," Yang demands. "Like, did you go all the way? Or just undies?"

"Lingerie," the man says, remembering Weiss traipsing around campus in just a tiny blue number. "Started with a trench coat, then did an amazing strip tease."

"Honey!" Weiss says, getting flustered. "Ugh, yes, I wore lingerie. Something you'll be proud of, Yang, is that I did the whole, 'open coat flash,' thing. It was… liberating."

"And then she gave me a lap dance and–"

"–And I stripped down to nothing. So yes, I went all the way." Weiss adds in proud strut to her step, lifting her chin high.

Yang mockingly covers her mouth and sarcastically says, "Say it ain't so! My dear Weiss, partaking in such actions!? Unspeakable!" Giggling, she returns to normal and says, "God, that sounds super hot."

The man gets a familiar feeling. It'd been awhile since the opportunity presented itself, but he accidentally lets slip, "All on film, too."

"You have it filmed!?"

"Wha– My– tch…" Weiss pouts, still easily annoyed now that Yang know about her escapades being recorded. To be fair, this behavior should be expected of her boyfriend by now. He can't be blamed.

"Viewing party!" Yang jokes. Easing Weiss' worries, she says, "But seriously, it's stuff like that that makes me want really want to do all sorts of nasty things with you." Getting up close to Weiss, the blonde draws her hands across her bare shoulders, giving a light massage. With a lecherous tone and what could be considered an invasion of personal space, "In fact, why don't we go ahead and do something naughty?"

Weiss recoils from being suddenly massaged. Easing up when she feels Yang's warm skin brush against her collar, she adds in some desire to her tone before saying, "Getting ahead of ourselves, aren't we? We're already heading for a, 'cheap, discreet motel,' as you called it."

Yang's lilac eyes flash a wicked red as she looks to the man with desire painted on her face. "I know, but that doesn't mean we can't do something sexy beforehand; what about what we talked about in the bathroom? Your little story about getting naked in public has really got me going~"

Weiss perks up, catching Yang's meaning. "You're excitable. I forgot to ask, do you do this often?"

"Never," Yang replies, still eying the man. "But then again, I never had someone I'd do it for; Blake was a little possessive, wanted me all to herself. Besides, I want to make a good first impression to our boyfriend~"

The man sees Yang whispering into Weiss' ear, which incites the heiress to sneak a glance at the man while covering her mouth. The rest is mumbles, but Weiss gets progressively redder and more fidgety. There was nodding, followed shortly by both girls giggling as they turn to face him. However, they keep silent until they reach the closest motel.

As the man attempts to step into the front office, Yang grabs the back of his collar and pulls him back. "Wait. Record," she commands, pulling his scroll out of his pocket and handing it to him. He watches as Weiss takes a deep breath before summoning a glyph somewhere, though he doesn't see where. Yang pecks the man on the nose before saying, "Love you~" and enjoying every moment of it.

As the man struggles to maintain a grasp on reality, he watches Yang brush Weiss' ponytail to the side before unzipping her dress. Pulling apart her own mass of hair, Yang allows Weiss to unzip her own dress. Both looking to their sides, the girls stare at their boyfriend, prompting him to remember his scroll. Setting it to record, he captures the blissful moments of Yang and Weiss stripping off their respective dresses and revealing their choice of underwear.

Weiss was wearing a matching set of sky blue panties and bra. As with most underthings she owned, it was very lacy, and was covered in cute bows at neatly arranged locations. Her strapless bra clung delicately to her chest, implying it served little other purpose than to entice, while her panties were small and cute. They hung low on her hips, giving peeks of her firm rear end, and almost framed the spot he had once marked, "Mine." Like most of the naughtier side of Weiss' wardrobe, it was meant for her boyfriend more than her.

Yang was in black, and in such a way so as to make the man think she was 100% going to have sex with someone tonight, regardless of if he or Weiss agreed to share. Underneath the mesh part of her dress was hidden a massive strapless black bra a bit too decorative for a single girl; it was meant to be seen and worshipped by someone, and the man was elated at the fact that that person was him. Her panties were, unsurprisingly, a thong. More specifically, they were pure black, barely covered her mound, and didn't cover her ass; aside from a tiny red bow on the front, there was little to distract anyone from her amazing hips, ass, thighs, everything. The man imagines that, while Yang liked to look sexy undressed, this was her making an even bigger attempt to impress.

Before the man stood two girls that loved him, both wearing nothing but their underwear and a set of heels. Handing him their dresses, they looked towards each other with pink cheeks and bodies shaking with fear and anticipation; they were in public, and it was not only possible, but more than likely that they'd be seen. And it was on video.

"Now, we get a room!" Yang says, throwing open the door to the motel office. Weiss follows her in, immediately grabbing the attention of the crusty old desk worker; a hardened man with harder features looks up from his computer, looks back, then looks right back. He opens his mouth, but Yang preemptively slams her hand down on the counter and says, "Single room, please~" Though her tone was confident, Yang was clearly attempting to hide behind the counter, brushing up right next to the wall to block the man's sight line while folding her arms over her chest. While Weiss' small size helps her successfully hide her body away, Yang's stature and heels ensure that her upper half was pretty much in full view.

After several long seconds of pleasant silence, the desk worker processes the situation past the nearly naked women before him. He looks to the man with a furious envy in his eyes, then asks for payment, continuing to gawk at the girls. He reaches his arm behind himself, fumbling to find a key without having to turn around, and eventually succeeds. Weiss reaches into her purse and passes him a card, and he hands over a key.

"Thanks, sweetie!" Yang sings, swiping the key and giving the desk worker a prolonged look at her bra. "See you in the morning~" she adds, gracefully turning away with a flirty wave. Reaching the door and not seeing the man or Weiss follow, she turns; letting the man get a good look at her thong, she says, "C'mon! You've made me wait long enough!"

Holding her arm, Weiss shambles forward, shivering. As she walks by, you see the desk worker absorb as much detail about her pale body as possible, taking in her panties and lace. The man similarly takes in the glory of Weiss and Yang's love/shame regarding their exposure, though he has the benefit of a camera. The other benefit he possesses is the ability to follow them, which he does after nodding to the desk worker.

Loving all aspects of life, the man follows Weiss and Yang as they attempt to act normally while simultaneously taking every opportunity to hide behind objects. As it turns out, the room is at the end of the building, so the man gets plenty of time to watch. With a hastened desire to be out of sight, Yang fumbles open the door and ducks inside, followed shortly by Weiss, then him.

As the man enters the door to the room, he watches Yang scramble onto the bed to pose. She beckons Weiss to join her, saying, "C'mon up! It's bouncy!" The heiress looks to her boyfriend, smiles, then joins Yang to pose beside her. Each girl rests on her knees, splaying out her legs to let him gaze upon the skimpy covering they wore, as well as excellent insight to their thighs. Patting her lap, Yang looks to the man and says, "Hurry up already! I've been waiting for this forever!"

Giggling, Weiss brushes her hair from her face and says, "It IS rude to keep a girl waiting, Honey." She puts her hands on Yang's shoulders and begins a light rub. "I'll let our guest go first, okay? I think she's impatient." Sidling up to the blonde, she gives her a kiss on the cheek; the man sees Yang's facade of composure fade as she feels Weiss' lips on her cheek. "And ready~" Weiss teases, smiling.

The man holds up his scroll, which prompts Weiss to summon a glyph to let it hover. Wordlessly, he turns around, makes sure the door is shut, and kicks the lock with a satisfying click. Tossing aside the girl's dresses, he returns to the glory before him and watches Yang's face fade from lusty to loving; her sultry gaze fell to a purer look of love he'd seen grace Weiss' eyes many times before.

The man's shirt follows his jacket as it falls to the floor as he throws it off without a care. As it settles in a lump, he undoes his belt and finds himself at the bedside by Yang. Before he can finish undressing, the blonde stops him before turning to Weiss. "I have been waiting for this for too long!" she says, grabbing Weiss' shoulders; adjusting the petite girl, the blonde aligns herself up with her, then repays her kiss.

The man watches Weiss' one moment of surprise before she gets into Yang's kiss. Them making out at the club was one thing, but the sight of two girls in their underwear passionately locking lips together in anticipation was godly. At first, Yang leads with just repeated pecking, but Weiss quickly falls into the rhythm of full-on face-eating; smiling between kisses, the girls pause for a moment to look at the man, then return.

Weiss reaches around Yang's back, parts her hair, and unhooks her bra. Not held up by straps, it effortlessly falls away to reveal the blonde's massive breasts, which more or less fall out of their cover with a satisfying drop. Showing no signs of embarrassment, Yang tosses aside her bra before going for Weiss'; the only disappointment he sees is that you can feel Yang's desire to rip it off, but she settles on carefully removing the frilly garment. Passion renewed, Yang and Weiss make out completely topless.

Yang quickly gets greedy, first playing with Weiss' breasts before moving lower. Not breaking their kiss, the blonde draws her fingers down the heiress' body before reaching her panties; Weiss gasps as Yang slides a finger down past her hem and begins taunting her sex. Her body involuntarily shocking, Weiss hitches before breaking up the kiss and settling into Yang's shoulder.

Unsure of what to do or where to stand, the man watches Weiss fail to escape Yang fingering her. Holding the heiress tight, the blonde mashes their breasts together while simultaneously breaching Weiss' panties; Weiss looks the man in the eyes, crying out in pleasure as Yang shows her how she does things right.

"O-oh, my god~" Weiss sings, unused to a girl having her way with her body. Clearly, she enjoys it, as she tightens her grip around Yang's back as she starts to release her familiar tones of pleasure.

Though facing away from the man, he can hear a smile stretch across Yang's face as she turns Weiss to mush. With nothing but lust in her voice, she says, "Cum for me, baby~" and adds another finger to breach Weiss' core.

Weiss complies rather quickly to Yang's demand, crying out as her body shakes and shivers. "Y-Yang! O-oh, my– Ahh, ahh!" Her body goes limp for a moment, though she quickly regains her strength to say, "Oh, my god…"

"That easy, huh?" Yang says, releasing Weiss to fall onto the bed with a blissful smile. Turning to the man, she says, "I'm jealous; you've had it this easy?"

"Maybe we're just really good at this?" the man says, loving the fact that Weiss was still incredibly easy to satisfy. Even after all he's done to her, he still can send her over the edge by using the right words alone. "'Right,' were we?"

Yang frowns at the taunt. She quickly recovers, putting on a lustrous face and saying, "We can test that! Get over here!" She lunges for the man, tired of waiting for the feel of his manhood inside of her. However, her forwardness is punished by all of her momentum stopping; the man watches her breasts bounce carelessly around as he spies two glyphs attach to her wrists. "H-hey! What!?" Her arms fly up and lock over her head, as if she was chained up.

Weiss comes up from behind and drapes herself over a struggling Yang. "You want to be with us, you play by our rules~" She takes revenge against Yang, teasing around her panties as the blonde feebly tries to fight it. Looking to the man, Weiss says, "Why don't you finish what I started?" as she pulls on Yang's only remaining garment.

"H-hey!" Yang shouts, suddenly blushing as the man stands, looming over her. Weiss adds more glyphs to lock her torso in the air, leaving her for him to manhandled.

One of the best sights in the man's life is Yang Xiao Long, the girl who was clearly always in control during sex, fail to challenge his lovely Weiss Schnee. No doubt for one of, if not the first times in her life, Yang wouldn't be the one in charge, and she didn't seem to care for that.

"I love you. And, boy, do I love this," the man informs Yang as she struggles to free herself from Weiss' glyphs. The topless blonde pouts, but can't remove the excitement from her face; still, she looks to the ground and hitches as the man threads his fingers through her panties. She sucks in breath as he begins lowering her thong, forcing her to submit. He realizes that this is technically the first time he's seen past Yang's panties; when the man first slept with her, she'd kept her skirt on, and the other time was a fake, same with her nude photos.

The man takes in the sight of an (essentially) tied up, naked, blushing, dreamily wanting Yang Xiao Long. It only gets better as Weiss summons more glyphs around the blonde's legs, locking them not unlike when Weiss tied hers up with ribbons, though with the benefit of supporting Yang's weight. Now completely unable to move to any sort of useful degree, Yang only need sit back and enjoy her wish coming true.

It only feels right to hold up Yang's chin until she looks the man in the eye. He sees hesitation, but he also feels her warm, flushed skin. The man looks to Weiss, still molesting Yang, then moves in close. Before he pleasures the blonde, he twists his face and plants a kiss on her lips; she wastes no time reciprocating, greedily tasting the man's skin that she'd clearly longed for for as long as she said.

Releasing the kiss, the man looks to Yang and let out, "I love you." While he doesn't feel the same about her as he does Weiss, the look of the blonde's eyes widening in shock outshines her nude form for just a moment; validating her love, the man removes the rest of his clothes, grabs Yang by the hips, and slowly begins penetrating her.

"Oh, ohhh my god…" Yang says, feeling the erection enter her. Coupled with Weiss still playing with her breasts, plus her dreams being fulfilled, Yang immediately starts biting her bottom lip in an effort to maintain control. It takes little time for that to fail, and she returns to attempting to shake around, though finds it impossible through Weiss' bindings. "F-fuck! K-keep going!"

"Oh, I almost forgot," Weiss says, releasing Yang from her fondling. While the man keeps thrusting into the blonde, Weiss retrieves her purse and pulls out some Dust. Smiling at him, she says, "Show her what we can do together~" Holding up her hand, the heiress summons the all-too-familiar Haste glyph over Yang; with all of her senses experiencing everything at an accelerated rate, she instantly starts struggling to hold on to her composure.

Thanks to Weiss' glyph, while the man was barely getting started, Yang was on the edge. Her arms still held over her head, she climaxes with him still inside of her, not giving her a break. Yang experiences orgasm after orgasm as the man fucks her at an accelerated rate; not until her eyes start fading out and her hastened gasps turn to barely audible whimpers does the man find himself about to finish.

"Now, Weiss," the man says, feeling an orgasm incoming. Enjoying Yang's overstimulation as much as him, she summons the Slow glyph over Yang, prolonging her experience as seed shoots inside of her. Immediately, the blonde regains her senses only to feel the sensation of being filled stretch out inside of her; the familiar-but-different feeling causes her to hitch, crying out with pleasure before she goes limp.

After the man begins supporting Yang, he lets Weiss release her from her restraints, then places her down on the bed. Still reeling from numerous and drawn out orgasms, she looks up to the man and weakly says, "I-I fucking love you. So… right."

Not wanting to stop the fun, Weiss Hastens the man and Yang, letting the recovery period get shrunk to nothing. Ready for another round, he finds himself getting pinned to the bed by Yang. "Weiss, get ready and follow my lead!" Starting off by stroking the man's cock, the blonde waits until her handjob restores the erection to full mast; once back to the peak, Yang climbs up and straddles it, opening her legs around the shaft. Patting the other side of the bed, she says, "You go here, Weiss!"

Seeing what Yang was planning on, Weiss climbs up on her boyfriend and mirrors the blonde. Both girls wrap their lower lips around his cock, embracing it with their warmth; Yang begins lifting her hips, drawing her mound up and down his shaft, which Weiss quickly learns to replicate. The two begin massaging the man's cock between the legs, simultaneously pleasuring him and themselves. Weiss casts another Haste on her and Yang, and a Slow on the man to ensure he keeps it up so they can continue riding.

After several long, blissful minutes, the man releases a spurt of cum up to fall upon Weiss and Yang, signaling them to fall back onto the bed and ride out their final orgasms. The three press deeply into the covers, spent after all the passion. The sound of heavy breathing, smiles, and love fills the room; the man, Weiss, and Yang spent the first night together, and it was grand.

"Oh, fuck yes. This is what I meant," Yang said, still panting. "Not even Blake could make me cum that much. And not even counting the speed thingy." She sits up, her massive breasts still free to bounce and jiggle without any sign of concern from her.

"He's great, isn't he?" Weiss says, holding out her arm. Yang pulls her up until they're facing each other. Both look down to the man before extending arms. "I can see why you love him."

"You had him first," Yang teases. "Really, it's criminal that you've been hiding him away from the women of the world."

Letting Weiss and Yang pull him up, the man says, "Please, there's plenty of me to go around. Though, now I guess I have to share." Yang blindsides Weiss with a kiss on the lips. "Not that I'm complaining, of course."

A bit stunned, Weiss says, "You're going to have to keep her from stealing me away." She turns to Yang with love in her eyes. "I'm already falling for her."

Yang pushes up her grin with her hands, joyously mumbling before saying, "Oh, my god, I've waited to hear that for so long! Yesss!"

"Oh, hold on," Weiss says, taking a moment to look for her purse. Finding it, she pokes around before finding another piece of Dust; summoning a large blue glyph, she makes it pass over the three, plus the bed. "There! Just a bit of clean up, so we don't need to worry about the sheets."

"Sweet!" Yang says. Crawling off of the bed, she says, "If that's the case, it's time for my second favorite part of dating!" Grabbing a cup, she fills it with water and takes a drink. Seeing the man admire her naked body, she strikes a quick pose before pulling her thong back on. "Get under the blanket! I'm gonna cuddle the shit out of you!"

Looking at the clock, the man notices it's past two in the morning. Now that all the sex was had, cuddling up next to everyone seemed like a grand idea. Hopping off the bed, him and Weiss put on their underwear and climb into the blankets. Yang follows, leaving the man in the middle between two beautiful topless girls.

The man realizes he has not cuddled Weiss nearly enough, mainly due to not sharing a bed barring minor instances when he went over to her room. Adding in a topless Yang was a glorious addition to an already perfect experience, only helped when both girls independently rolled to their side and placed a hand on his chest. Nuzzling up to the man, Yang and Weiss shared a moment of loving bliss.

"I like this," Yang says, pressing her chest into the man's side. "We're gonna do this; we're gonna be boyfriend girlfriend girlfriend."

For the moment, that was true. While the man couldn't tell the future, this was a nice place to be, and Yang and Weiss truly did love him and each other. He places a hand on either girl's head and strokes their hair until the three fall asleep.


	21. How To Pillow Talk

The man feels a large swell in his head as he begins to return to the waking world. Everything about him felt fuzzy, but it starts to fade as he channels Aura; as he can't quite handle opening his eyes just yet, he notices he's clutching a blanket. A mix of alcohol, passion, and a late night ensured that his head was all sorts of places, but not quite fully present, he basically forget everything from the point where he passed out to now.

Still breaking out of the stupor, the man shifts a bit and notices something was off. He's forgotten that he wasn't in his own bed. Another thing he'd forgotten was that there was someone else in the bed.

As he begins blinking his eyes to adjust to the sun pouring in, the man confirms that he wasn't at Beacon, but rather, some motel.

In response to the shift, the man hears the other side of the bed move. "Hhm? Oh, you're up?"

"Yeah."

"I love you, Honey~"

"I love you, too," the man says as he rolls over to face his girlfriend.

As the man snuggles into the blanket and gazes forward, the senses get a jolt as he notices a large amount of yellow. Next to him wasn't Weiss, but rather, Yang. Now, while this wasn't a problem, the clouds in his head made it one.

The man's body shoots up from the bed as he realizes that Yang is next to him. Accompanied by heavy breathing, he tries to remember last night and how it ended up with him and Yang sleeping next to each other.

"What's wrong?" Yang asks, looking worried.

"What's going on? Where's Weiss? Why are you naked!?"

"Oh, I'm right here, Sweetheart," a familiar voice says, coming from behind the bathroom door. Without a care in the world, Weiss strolls out, wearing the dress shirt the man had on last night; part of her hair was matted and unkempt, and it wasn't yet in her normal ponytail. "What's wrong?"

"W-what?"

"What what?" Yang says, looking genuinely confused. "Are you okay? Did you hit your head?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Just hazy. Forgot what happened for a minute there…"

"God, if I have to do the whole confession again, just kill me," Yang said, falling back into bed.

"If I ever accept twenty drinks again, kill me. I remember, don't worry." The memories of Yang's teary confession, her and Weiss' exhibitionism, and the threesome return to the man, clear as day now that he was properly awake.

Yang was now the man's girlfriend. In addition to Weiss, he would have to make room for her in his heart. Now that he was sober and time had passed, the idea of… adding Yang in felt weird, even if Weiss was on board. Testing the waters, he looks at Yang as she snuggles up closer to him and asks, "Are you sure this is going to work out?"

Yang squirms up close to the man in bed and sleepily smiles. In a familiar sugary tone, she says, "My parents were poly; Ruby's mom was already waking up in dad's bed before mine peaced out. I gotta lotta love to give around, sweetheart; got it from my pops~"

"And my cousin Woolie looks exactly like my father with black hair," Weiss says, continuing her morning routine. "Wouldn't surprise me if I have an older brother. I'd really rather not have you string along a mistress when you could love someone."

Thinking about it, the whole situation the man was in isn't actually all that absurd. Polygamous relationships were about a million times more common for hunters and huntresses than for regular citizens; partly because of the focus on self and individuality, and partly because of the die young thing, hunter's were stereotypically hedonistic in relationships. It was the culture of making them stars that shined while also involving the peak of human fitness.

With Yang now dreamily hanging off the man's arm without clothes, he begins to warm up to the idea of a polyamorous life. "Yep," Yang says. "We're a happy couple– is it still couple? We're happy together and I love you."

Weiss finishes putting up her hair and climbs back into bed. "I'm definitely happy, and I definitely love you two, so I agree."

Yang snuggles up closer to the man. "We're gonna go on dates, and we're gonna get married, and we're gonna have a baby girl named Kara and her little brother named Corvus."

Weiss takes the man's other arm and wraps around it. In a jealous tone, she says, "And we're going to get married and we're going be a big happy family and we're going to have sex on all of my father's things."

As much as the man enjoys two nearly naked girls vying for attention, it was still a bit early to talk about marriage and kids. He's surprised to know Yang has names picked out. Still, this was harmless, post-sex pillow talk, so he sits back and enjoys the sugar.

"I like that last one," Yang says, releasing the man's arm. She sits up, then climbs over until she straddles his lap. "So, before we get back and explain all of this to Ruby and Blake, wanna go another round?"

Before the man's answer, Weiss begins unbuttoning his shirt. Tossing it off, she lets Yang take her place on his lap, and settles on positioning herself over her boyfriend's face.


	22. How To Live a Good Life

A man takes a nice breath as he stretches out. Finally, after what felt like forever, he was back home. Being an accomplished hunter meant that he was away from his family far too often, but it meant the time together was so much more special. This mission, however, meant two weeks away from his loving wives; Yang and Weiss were forced to live without their husband for two long weeks, which, according to their messages, was torture.

As the man walk up his driveway, he notes the passing years. More than a few tragedies had happened over the past few years; he'd lived through the Fall of Beacon, the separation from Weiss and Yang, the blonde losing and replacing an arm, and the final fight between man and monster. Now, however, was peace. The world was safe, his family was happy, and he was home.

"Come in," welcomes the man as he knocks.

"Welcome home, Honey!" Weiss and Yang cheer from behind the door.

Having been begging for their husband to return, Weiss and Yang apparently made some plans. His two lovely wives were welcoming him back home in the best way possible; clad in lingerie.

Yang and Weiss were wearing color-coded matching bras and panties. Each welcoming their husband back by holding out an arm, they presented themselves in all their glory with yellow and white. Ignoring the chokers, they were wearing bras with infuriatingly thin cups; tiny strings met tiny bows met precious few inches covering their nipples, leaving the majority of their breasts out for the man to gawk at. Yang's massive breasts spilled out the sides of her top, though Weiss' delicate frame was perfected through the use of the lace. The sheer small size was enough to drive the man crazy over them, but they still taunted with their panties. Yang and Weiss were also wearing tiny little garments that covered their sexes, but little else; a tiny bow capped the front piece before circling their hips with a small string into a thong.

Shining above the skimpy clothes was the girls themselves. Yang and Weiss had never looked happier, their faces glowing with love and lust brought on by years of blissful marriage. Even after all this time, the love in marriage was a roaring flame, never quenched by the world and its troubles. The smiles adorning their faces were the best things they could wear, though the lingerie was never a bad idea.

Pulling their husband inside, Yang says, "The kids are with Ruby." She grabs onto his arm, squishing her mostly exposed breasts into his skin.

Weiss takes her husband's other arm, nuzzling into his shoulder. "We have you all to ourselves all day!"

Wordlessly, the man turns around, makes sure the door is shut, and kicks the lock with a satisfying click.

The man thinks he knows how to live a good life.


End file.
